


Даже смерть не разлучит нас

by Venella



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Non-Chronological, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venella/pseuds/Venella
Summary: — Разве одиннадцатилетний ребенок не может понять, что я — лис? — усмехнулся он, но, казалось, Наруто это не смутило: он с подозрением прищурился и некоторое время внимательно рассматривал зверя.— Но обычные лисы не разговаривают. Значит, ты какой-то неправильный лис.Хвост лиса раздраженно дернулся.





	1. Лис

**Author's Note:**

> Это больше Блич, чем Наруто, но персонажи из первого фэндома не указаны, ибо спойлер.

Его блуждания в _ничего_ закончились, когда он уловил тепло. Сначала он не поверил — в _ничего_ что-то появилось, да ещё и тепло? Он полетел на него — и, действительно, там оно было. Тепло приветливо, приглашающе распахнуло объятия, и он помедлил и залетел в них.

Самое удивительное — тепло было знакомым. Он не мог вспомнить, чьё, но без сомнения — знакомым. Но у него почти не было друзей… Дальше мысль ускользала — удивительно, что он вообще мог думать.

Затем последовало пробуждение. Мысли обрели форму, формируя сознание с чёткими желаниями и эмоциями, и он почувствовал давно забытое — материальное тело.

Разобрался с его управлением он на удивление быстро. Четыре лапы, обостренные обоняние и слух — и белая мордочка роется среди бесконечного поля ромашек, а ветер приятно шевелит густую плотную шерсть. Ветер, цветы, тёмно-голубое небо, усеянное звездами — вот и всё, что было у него. Он беззаботно бегал среди высоких ромашек и прыгал, ныряя в них, пока не услышал шаги и не прижался к земле. А шаги всё приближались, и вскоре неизвестный остановился совсем рядом. Лис ещё немного пролежал без движения, а затем подпрыгнул, сбил с ног незнакомца и приземлился на него. Тот от неожиданности ойкнул. Его тело было небольшим, но крепким и неплохо сложенным — через оранжевую куртку лис задними лапами ощутил хороший пресс. Передние лапы уперлись в лоб около повязки с очками, а розовый маленький нос застыл напротив кристально чистых голубых глаз. Немая сцена длилась пару секунд, а затем незнакомец громко… рассмеялся?

— Привет. Ты кто? — мальчик так радостно улыбнулся, что лис на секунду опешил, но потом спустился на землю, с достоинством сел и выпрямился.

— А ты кто? — требовательно спросил он и слегка неприятно оскалился. — И разве маленьким детям положено гулять в одиночку?

Мальчик обиженно поморщился и тоже сел, а затем пробурчал:

— Вообще-то мне одиннадцать, и я уже взрослый.

Лис презрительно поднял условную бровь.

— Разве одиннадцатилетний ребенок не может понять, что я — лис? — усмехнулся он, но мальчика это не смутило: он с подозрением прищурился и стал внимательно рассматривать зверя.

— Но обычные лисы не разговаривают. Значит, ты какой-то неправильный лис.

Хвост лиса раздраженно дернулся.

— Шел бы ты отсюда, мальчишка, — шутливо ответил лис и шагнул вплотную к собеседнику. — А то загрызу.

На лиса посмотрели, как на тупого.

— Не загрызешь. Я ниндзя, — уверенно заявил ребенок и вдруг улыбнулся. — Узумаки Наруто. Приятно познакомиться.

Лис впал в ступор. Ниндзя? Это дитя? Интересная шутка.

— Эй, а где ответное приветствие? — резко выдернули лиса из размышлений. Он недовольно посмотрел на нетерпеливого Наруто, а затем высокомерно ответил:

— Думаешь, я просто так раскрою тебе свое имя, глупый мальчишка? Докажи, что ты достоин его узнать.

На лиса снова взглянули, как на тупого, но с некоторой недоверчивостью.

— У тебя его нет. Имени.

Небольшой белоснежный хвост дернулся уже два раза.

— Неправда, — мотнул головой лис. — У меня есть имя. Вот только… — он замолчал, но Наруто вперился в лиса взглядом и терпеливо ждал его ответа. И через минуту слегка неловкого молчания лис признался: — Я его не помню.

Он мог, конечно, усмехнуться и сказать что-то вроде «А это тебе незачем знать» или «Не скажу», но вряд ли от этого была бы польза.

— Саске?

— Что? — лис с непониманием повернулся к Наруто.

— Твоё имя — Саске?

Лис хмыкнул.

— Конечно нет. Будто у меня может быть такое ужасное имя.

Наруто прыснул со смеху.

— Что такое? — недовольно фыркнул лис. Наруто быстро справился с эмоциями, но в голубых глазах продолжали плясали смешинки.

— Ничего. Может, Киба?

Лис покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Сакура?

— Не смейся надо мной, мальчишка. А то и вправду загрызу, — лис подошел вперёд, обвил шею Наруто хвостом и усмехнулся озадаченному собеседнику. Какой из этого ребёнка ниндзя?

— Шикамару?

— Нет.

— Чоджи?

— Определённо нет.

Они долго перебирали имена, но так и не нашли нужное.

— Бесполезно. Даже если мы найдем мое имя, я его вряд ли узнаю, — лис встал и посмотрел на далекие звезды. Интересно, что его имя означает?

— Тогда давай я дам тебе имя!

Лис удивленно взглянул на Наруто и не сразу нашёлся из-за подобной наглости, что сказать.

— Ты? Мне? — он положил лапы на колени Наруто и приблизился к его лицу так, что их носы почти соприкасались. — С чего мне принимать имя от какого-то сопляка?

Лис отошёл в сторону, а Наруто обиженно нахмурился, но, по мнению лиса, недостаточно сильно.

— Не хочешь, так и скажи. Хорошо, как мне тебя называть?

Лис задумался. Имя — дело непростое. Оно определяет тебя, твоё будущее и обозначает твоё прошлое. Но что делать, если последнего не помнишь?..

Пока лис размышлял, Наруто нетерпеливо ёрзал на траве и спустя минуту не выдержал:

— Решено. Буду пока называть тебя Лисом! Рад знакомству, Лис! — Наруто улыбнулся и протянул руку лису, который озадаченно посмотрел на раскрытую ладонь. Неслыханная дерзость! Впрочем… Он всегда может взять себе другое имя. Более красивое, изящное. А что касается мальчишки… Лис слегка оскалился.

— Рад знакомству, Узумаки Наруто.

***

— Чем ты хочешь заняться? — первым делом спросил Наруто, когда лис во второй раз появился здесь. Тот условно приподнял брови.

— Что?..

— Чем, спрашиваю, заняться хочешь, Лис? — спокойно переспросил Наруто с засунутыми в карман руками. Лис поморщился от своего «имени» и задумался, а затем зашёл с другого конца:

— А чем хочешь заняться ты? — лис преодолел несколько метров и вопросительно замер у ног Наруто. Единственное, что ему не нравилось в его нынешнем положении — смотреть на кого-то снизу вверх.

— Не знаю, — Наруто пожал плечами. — Обычно я тренируюсь или помогаю маме.

— Маме?

— Да, маме, — Наруто широко улыбнулся. — Недавно она училась готовить со мной тунец с рисом. Сначала мы промыли рис, а затем… — лис терпеливо слушал рассказ о готовке: о том, как жарился рис, как очищали мясо рыбы от костей, какой волшебный аромат шел от него… — Вышло, кстати, съедобно, — несколько задумчиво завершил Наруто красочный рассказ.

— А как ты тренируешься?

Наруто начал вспоминать.

— Приседаю, бегаю, отжимаюсь... — только лис стал опасаться, что это снова затянется на вечность, как Наруто закончил: — Метаю кунаи.

Голубые глаза в ромашках прищурились.

— Не верю, что ты это умеешь. Покажи, — потребовал лис и обошёл вокруг Наруто, обвивая хвостом его ноги. К удивлению лиса, Наруто сразу оживился.

— С удовольствием! — вдруг весь его запал испарился, и Наруто озадаченно почесал подбородок. — Но только куда их метать?

Лис усмехнулся.

«Не выйдет, мальчишка».

— Поблизости есть одно дерево, — как бы невзначай сказал лис. — Пойдет?

— Конечно! — Наруто снова оживился и с энтузиазмом взглянул на лиса. — Идем туда!

***

Толстый, раскидистый дуб одиноко рос на этой бескрайней равнине. Будь это обычный лес, это был бы самый обычный, разве что очень старый, очень высокий и толстый дуб. Но в поле ромашек он выделялся и переставал быть просто деревом.

— Стой, — к удивлению лиса, Наруто остановился в десяти метрах от дуба, достал кунай и с необычайно сосредоточенным лицом прицелился, и через секунду оружие торчало в буром стволе. Лис прищурился.

— Ну как? — на лице Наруто засияла довольная ухмылка, и лис поспешил усмешкой её стереть:

— Ты попал в дерево. Поздравляю.

Наруто скорчил обиженную рожу.

— Ты прямо как Саске!

— Кто этот Саске? — лис подался вперёд. Наруто помрачнел.

— Мой знакомый. Был, — кулаки Наруто сжались чуть сильней, и лис насторожился.

— А сейчас нет? — осторожно уточнил он.

По лицу Наруто скользнула тень.

— Мы с мамой переехали, так что вряд ли ещё увидимся.

Отчего-то в груди лиса заскребла тоска. Ее, наверно, тоже испытывал этот странный мальчик, что тут же вскочил и неестественно громко и радостно заявил:

— А давай я буду кидать кунаи в дерево, а ты будешь мне их приносить!

Лис, который хотел расспросить Наруто о его жизни, приоткрыл рот от такой наглости.

— Нет, — фыркнул, как отрезал, он. — И не проси меня о чем-то подобном, а то укушу.

— Не сможешь! Я — будущий великий ниндзя и обязательно увернусь.

— Не увернешься.

— Увернусь. Проверим? Если тебе не удастся меня укусить, то ты будешь носить мне кунаи.

Если бы морда лиса была человеческим лицом, то брови на ней взлетели бы до небес.

— Глупая идея, — фыркнул лис. — Ты и правда думаешь, что посоревнуешься в скорости и ловкости с лисой?

— А что? Лиса — это просто лиса, — Наруто улыбнулся и развел руками. Лис в предвкушении оскалился. Это так знакомо и приятно: пугать людей.

— Ты сам напросился, мальчишка.

***

— Лис! Лис! Ты где? — Наруто активно вертелся под раскидистым дубом.

— Я здесь, — Наруто озадаченно завертел головой, а потом поднял ее — лис расположился на толстой ветке дерева. — Как ты узнал, что я буду около дерева?

— Ну, в прошлый раз мы веселились тут. Вот я и подумал, что мы снова встретимся здесь, — сказал Наруто как о чём-то очевидном. Лис прищурился, спрыгнул с дуба и грациозно подошёл к Наруто.

— А с чего ты решил, что я вообще буду ждать тебя? — невозмутимо спросил он и чуть наклонил голову.

— А это не так? — Наруто так честно-непонимающе глядел на него, что лис не нашелся, что ответить. Не то чтобы это было не так, но…

— Поиграем, как и в прошлый раз? — радостно спросил Наруто, и лис махнул хвостом.

— Нет. Не хочу.

— А чего тогда ты хочешь?

Лис задумался и слегка оскалился.

— Я хочу… — тихо и вкрадчиво начал он, глядя в голубые глаза. — Вырвать твое сердце и съесть его.

Обычно после этого люди недоуменно или даже испуганно смотрели на него, но Наруто в третий раз уставился на него, как на идиота. Внутри лиса коготками заскребло разочарование.

— Шутка, — лис широко улыбнулся, не показывая зубов. — Давай поиграем в догонялки. Кусать — это слишком жестоко, — на самом деле, лис не считал так. Наоборот, он так и хотел это сделать в прошлый раз: Наруто оказался очень быстрым и ловким, что сильно увеличило интерес лиса к нему. А еще громким и задиристым. Да, подначки вроде «Я крутой, а ты лох» были совершенно детскими, но самолюбие всё равно было уязвлено.

— Хорошо. Ты водишь! — крикнул Наруто и убежал, и лис недоуменно посмотрел ему вслед.

«Что же это за ребёнок такой?»

***

— Привет, Лис!

Они опять встретились около дерева. Наруто выглядел таким же веселым, как и обычно, но что-то было не так: вся в заплатках оранжево-синяя куртка, отсутствие повязки-очков на лбу и большие темно-алые царапине на прежде чистых щеках.

— Что-то случилось? — лис заинтересованно наклонил голову.

— Ничего, о чем стоило бы волноваться, — в привычной радостной манере отмахнулся Наруто. Лис хмыкнул: это он слишком умный или Наруто слишком простой?

— К твоему сведению, я ем сердца врущих детишек на завтрак, обед и ужин, — серьёзно ответил лис, а затем неожиданно встал и положил лапы на плечи Наруто. — Рассказывай.

Наруто отвёл глаза, и лис увидел рану во всей красе — гораздо больше и глубже, чем он предполагал, узкая и слишком прямая. Меч? Лис нахмурился сильней.

— Не знаю, одобрит ли это мама, — виновато сказал Наруто. Лис фыркнул и хитро блеснул голубыми глазами:

— Она не запретила тебе это?

— Нет, но… — Наруто в сомнениях сжал губы.

— Что не запрещено, то разрешено. Рассказывай, — лис приглашающе лег на ромашки и с неприязнью вспомнил, кто говорил ему эти слова. Наруто по-турецки сел рядом.

Жил Наруто с мамой в глубине леса около месяца: до этого они жили в деревне под названием Коноха, но потом женщина вынужденно ушла из неё. И вчера к ним нагрянули разбойники.

— Маму чуть не убили. Но я её спас, представляешь?! — на лице Наруто отразились невообразимая радость и облегчение. — Я обязательно стану сильнее и защищу ее! Вот увидишь, Лис! — Наруто замахал руками, и лис усмехнулся.

— А твоя мама может прийти сюда?

— Нет. Сказала, что не может, — Наруто обнадеживающе улыбнулся. — Но когда-нибудь я обязательно вас познакомлю!

Внезапно Наруто подтянул к себе лиса и крепко обнял его, но тот стал вырываться, и Наруто послушно отпустил его.

— Помни о личном пространстве, мальчишка, — лис оскалился. — Я — дикий зверь, могу и загрызть со злости.

— Не можешь. Мы пробовали.

Самолюбие лиса опять неприятно заскреблось под ребрами.

— Тогда устроим реванш? — усмехнулся он и вызывающе посмотрел на Наруто, который вдруг вздохнул.

— Нет, я устал, Лис. Прости, — Наруто покачал головой и лёг на ромашки. Ветра не было, цветы приятно льнули к щекам, а яркая луна с бесчисленными звездами рождали в душе покой и умиротворение. Вдруг поперек его тёплого тела что-то легло. Наруто приподнял голову и столкнулся нос к носу с хитрой белой мордочкой.

— Тогда погладь меня и почеши за ушком, — высокомерно усмехнулся лис, и Наруто улыбнулся и исполнил указание.

***

— Тут всегда такая погода? — Наруто с интересом смотрел на белоснежную луну.

— Да. А что? Какие-то проблемы? — лис грациозно устроился рядом.

— Да нет, никаких, — пожал плечами Наруто. — Просто у нас уже октябрь на дворе.

Лис махнул хвостом и снова взглянул на него — Наруто был словно открытая книга. Например, сейчас он явно хочет что-то добавить к сказанному.

— И?..

Наруто прикусил губу и понял на лиса непривычно неуверенный взгляд, а затем вдруг сжался и нерешительно спросил:

— Ты придешь на мой День Рождения?

Лис с удивлением моргнул.

— Мы встречались лишь пару раз. Разве в таких случаях приглашают на День Рождения?

Наруто смутился сильнее, но вскоре нашелся и радостно заявил:

— Будем считать, что я хочу так сильнее подружиться с тобой!

Лис не знал, что делать. Последний раз, когда ему говорили подобное, было сто лет назад. Поэтому он пошел по почти неизведанному пути — сказал правду:

— Я не тот человек, с кем стоит сближаться, — фыркнул с привычной усмешкой лис. Он совсем не был искренним человеком, тем более, с почти незнакомыми людьми, но сейчас, когда всё закончилось, почему бы и не побыть им?

— Почему? — Наруто удивленно оглядел лиса. — Ты вроде бы милый.

Если бы лис сейчас ел, то точно бы поперхнулся: даже бывший друг не называл его милым. Да, сейчас он не человек, а лиса, но вряд ли милая лиса.

— Это я сейчас тебе кажусь милым, — лис вспомнил кое-кого. — А потом, когда ты сблизишься со мной, поймешь, какое я чудовище.

В наступившей тишине подул ветер.

«Наверняка северный. А есть ли тут север?» — подумал лис.

— Наверно, тебе было грустно и одиноко, — от этих внезапных слов лис выпал в осадок, а затем с удивлением повернулся к Наруто и хмыкнул:

— Глупости! С чего ты так решил?

— В Конохе меня все считали чудовищем, и никто не хотел со мной общаться, — пожал плечами Наруто, отрывая лепестки ромашки. — Это было довольно одиноко.

Он сказал об этом как о чём-то простом и незначительном, но проницательный лис заметил, как опустились уголки рта и потухли живые голубые глаза.

— Ты — чудовище? — лис подошел к Наруто, а затем сел перед ним и с недоверием наклонил голову. — Ты — глупый ребенок, а не чудовище. Кто в здравом уме посчитает тебя им?

— Внутри меня жил монстр, — Наруто взялся за следующий цветок. — Я его ни разу не видел, но старик Третий и Ирука-сенсей так сказали. Поэтому все и считали меня им, — горькая улыбка вдруг превратилась в радостную, — Спасибо, что так не считаешь, Лис! — с прежним оптимизмом заявил Наруто, а затем пробурчал: — И все равно я бы обрадовался, если бы ты пришел на мой День Рождения.

Узкие голубые глаза таинственно блеснули в свете луны.

— Я подумаю.

***

Наруто опять долго отсутствовал, и лис заскучал, хотя, казалось, за столетие он уже привык к своему одиночеству.

От нечего делать он стал исследовать бесконечную равнину с ромашками и наткнулся на озеро. Или, лучше сказать, очень большую лужу. Озеро — это камыши, колыхающаяся вода, насекомые, песок у берега. А здесь — очень большая лужа, которую обступили цветы и где в чистой неподвижной глади отражалась полная белая луна. Лис осторожно подошел к воде и, помедлив, коснулся ее.

«Тёплая».

Лис задумался, а затем медленно зашел в «озеро» и попробовал поплыть. К удивлению, инстинкты почти сразу взяли своё, и он, часто загребая лапами, выплыл в центр лужи, а на середине пути к берегу даже нырнул вниз. И, когда вынырнул, едва не упал: стоять на двух ногах было с непривычки сложно. Шок прошел быстро, и вскоре он деловито рассматривал длинные худые руки и натянутое на кости тело. Затем взгляд упал на успокоившуюся гладь: оттуда смотрело вытянутое лицо с белыми волосами и с узкими голубыми глазами. Он наклонился и осторожно коснулся отражения. Но нет, даже оно не подсказало ему его имя. Интересно, как его звали?

Когда лис опять вынырнул, то четыре лапы привычно заработали в воде. В итоге он выяснил, что при нырке под воду его облик менялся с лисьего на человеческий и обратно. Лис настороженно изучил всё озеро, но так и не понял, как это работает, и человеком вышел на берег. Смущение у него отсутствовало, да и кого смущаться? Наруто ждет около дерева, а никого другого вокруг нет. А если и есть… Лис усмехнулся: ему говорили, что у него совершенно нет стыда и совести.

Вдруг лису пришла интересная идея. Он задумчиво посмотрел на ромашки, а затем сел на траву и после некоторых размышлений взялся за дело.

***

— Лис! Ты где? — Наруто много раз обошел дерево, но не нашел даже следов. Вдруг сзади кто-то фыркнул, и Наруто вздрогнул и повернулся: лис неведомо как оказался у его ног и раздраженно махал хвостом.

— Почему тебя так долго не было, мальчишка?

— Прости, дела кое-какие были, — Наруто поставил на траву розовую коробку и открыл ее. — Вот, держи.

Лис наклонился к коробке и принюхался к теплому аромату оттуда.

— Что это? Картофель?

— Подарок. Сам приготовил. Мама сказала — тебе обязательно понравится.

Лис с сомнением сморщил розовый носик и лизнул. Действительно вкусно! Лис не заметил, как опустошил всю коробку.

— Съедобно, — лис слизал последние крошки с мордочки. — За такое подношение нужно платить, поэтому…

Лис грациозно запрыгнул на дерево и спустился с него с толстым венком из ромашек в зубах, после чего подошел к Наруто, положил лапы на его плечи и надел на лохматые светлые волосы венок.

— С Днем Рождения, Узумаки Наруто, — насмешливо-торжественно сказал лис и опустился на землю.

Наруто улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Лис! Правда, он у меня был неделю назад, но все равно, — улыбка Наруто расширилась. — Ты второй, кто подарил мне подарок.

— А первой была твоя мама?

— Да. Она самая лучшая мама на свете! — голубые глаза Наруто засверкали сильней, и лис усмехнулся.

— Охотно верю.

Вокруг Наруто и лиса наступила странная, но уютная тишина.

— Ну и что делать будем? — Наруто почесал подбородок. — Я не знаю, как справляют Дни Рождения.

— Я тоже, — расплывчатое воспоминание с мягким и усталым «Хоть подарок возьми» лис отогнал прочь. — Как ты отметил его с мамой?

— Готовили праздничный торт из онигири, — Наруто пожал плечами и огляделся. — Но здесь это вряд ли получится.

Лис согласился.

— Тогда пойдем со мной. Я тебе кое-что покажу, — загадочно улыбнулся он и направился вперёд.

Когда он вынырнул из воды совершенно голым человеком, то поймал пораженный взгляд Наруто и усмехнулся. Мальчишка явно ожидал чего угодно, только не этого. Впрочем, следующих слов не ожидал лис:

— Какой-то вы слишком костлявый, — Наруто задумчиво и внимательно осмотрел его. — Вас будто много лет держали в темнице и не кормили.

Лис хмыкнул: Наруто очень точно определил последний год его жизни. Впрочем, невероятная худоба была врожденной, но раньше постоянно скрывалась под просторными одеждами.

— Можно и так сказать, — расплывчато ответил лис и прищурился. — Не хочешь поплавать?

Наруто недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— У вас улыбка как у заправского маньяка, даттебае. И почему вы закрыли глаза?

— Я просто прищурился — лис подался вперед и с вызовом спросил: — Неужели боишься меня?

Казалось, это должно было обидеть Наруто, а нет:

— А что вы мне сделаете? — Наруто сказал это с такой уверенностью, что лис вспомнил старого знакомого. — Да и не хочу я плавать.

По неохоте в голосе Наруто лис кое-что понял.

— Ты не умеешь плавать.

Недовольное лицо Наруто подтвердило, что он попал в цель.

— И что?! Нас должны были в этом году в Академии научить, а я ушел из неё! — стал возмущаться Наруто, а затем с вызовом спросил: — А вы умеете плавать, верно?

— Да. И что с того? — лис тряхнул белыми волосами.

— Научите меня!

Лис понял, что Наруто не отстанет, и позволил себе коварную улыбочку.

«Что же, мальчишке же хуже».

— Тогда заходи, — лис поманил Наруто. — Я же не могу выйти отсюда.

Неожиданно Наруто быстро разделся и вскоре встал рядом, отчего лису стало неловко. Он хотел лишь подразнить Наруто, а не изображать из себя педофила — это к старому знакомому.

— Все, я готов. Что делать? — спросил ничуть не смущенный Наруто, и лис приподнял тонкую левую бровь.

— У тебя, похоже, совсем нет стыда, раз ты так спокойно купаешься со взрослым человеком наедине. И инстинкта самосохранения тоже, — лис улыбнулся так, чтобы по чужой спине пробежали мурашки, но Наруто недоуменно посмотрел в ответ.

— Я купался на источниках с мужчинами, так что в этом такого? А еще вы сами попросили. Или вам неловко? — Наруто коварно улыбнулся, и лис слегка озадачился, не зная, что сказать.

— Мне больше сотни лет, и я делал то, что ты даже не представляешь…

— Так вы настолько старый? — перебил Наруто и с подозрением оглядел лиса. — А выглядите молодо.

Лис нахмурился и оскалился. Почему он терпит этого ребёнка? Раньше он делал так, чтобы люди боялись его и держались в стороне, а сейчас? Надо проучить Наруто.

— Мальчишка…

— Секси-Ниндзюцу! — не успел лис среагировать, как его обняла голая красавица с пышными хвостиками и большими грудями. К такому жизнь лиса не готовила.

— Сработало! — радостно завопил Наруто, когда лис испуганно отшатнулся. — А вы покраснели! Обычно все падают в обморок, но вы, кажется, крепкий орешек!

«Если бы», — у лиса потяжелело в низу живота. До него не сразу дошло, что случилось — он не имел опыта в любовных отношениях, да и вообще не рассматривал эту часть жизни как что-то стоящее. Кто же знал, что это рано или поздно так ему аукнется?

— Сейчас же превратись обратно, — процедил лис и прищурил холодные голубые глаза.

— Почему? — хихикнула женская версия Наруто и пакостно ухмыльнулась: — Неужели вы так сильно смущены?

Она шагнула вперед, и лис отшатнулся, как ошпаренный: он представлял, как в привычной насмешливой манере заставит Наруто нервничать, бояться и загонит в невыгодное положение…

Но реальность порой отличается от мечтаний.

— Отойди, — строго и мрачно повторил лис. — И превратись обратно в себя. Трижды повторять не буду.

Улыбка девушки исчезла.

— Хорошо, — она превратилась в Наруто, и только лис усмехнулся, как его окатили водой.

— Ха-ха-ха, не поймаете! Не поймаете, даттебае! — Наруто стал бегать вокруг лиса и плескаться на него водой. Последнее и сгубило Наруто: он не заметил среди брызг резкое движение, и внезапно его крепко схватили и подняли вверх.

— Поймал, — лис улыбнулся так, что кровь Наруто застыла в жилах. — И что мне с тобой делать?

— Отпустите! — Наруто стал яростно сопротивляться, но цепкие пальцы лишь сжались сильней, пока длинные тонкие руки держали его на порядочном расстоянии.

— Нет, так просто ты не отделаешься, Узумаки Наруто, — ласково пообещал лис и швырнул Наруто в даль озера. Тот с шумом плюхнулся в воду, и лис стал ждать, когда Наруто всплывет. Но тот все не показывался, и внутри лиса закололо беспокойство. Да, его он поступал жестоко, но _ту_ черту он не переступал, кто бы что не говорил.

— Наруто Узумаки? С тобой все в порядке? — лис подошел к месту, где исчезли почти все круги на воде, и внезапно его атаковали сзади и опрокинули в воду.

— Ха-ха! Не догоните! Не догоните!

Разозлившийся лис убрал мокрые волосы с лица — Наруто дразнил его на берегу, а затем быстро оделся и убежал, когда он превратился в зверя и вышел на сушу. Впрочем, лис не стал преследовать мальчика, а уселся неподалеку от озера и терпеливо дождался, пока недоумевающий Наруто вернется.

— Лис, что случи… — лис повернулся, и Наруто замолчал.

— Нам нужно поговорить, мальчишка, — основательно и мрачно начал лис. — Во-первых, не обращайся со мной так вольно. Я, по-твоему, похож на домашнего зверька? — злые голубые глаза прищурились сильней. — Иначе пожалеешь.

Наруто озадаченно заморгал, а затем потупился и понуро ответил:

— Хорошо, Лис.

Лис самую малость ощутил себя виноватым, но тут же отбросил эти чувства: не Наруто чуть не загнали в ОЧЕНЬ неловкую ситуацию.

— Во-вторых, — лис презрительно поморщился. — Никогда больше не превращайся в девушку при мне. Хорошо?

— Ладно, — непривычно послушно сказал Наруто.

— И в-третьих, — лис вздернул голову. — Запомни раз и навсегда: пусть я и сделал тебе подарок, но дружбу заводить не собираюсь.

Над озером воцарилось молчание.

***

Как только Наруто появился, внутри лиса что-то замерло, но он не подал виду и спрыгнул с дерева.

— Привет, Лис! Как дела? — в этот раз Наруто почему-то, несмотря на их прошлую встречу, привычно улыбался. Лис тоже решил не показывать, что что-то изменилось.

— Хорошо, — лис вопросительно посмотрел на Наруто. — Ты снова долго не приходил.

— Были дела, — Наруто почесал шею, и лис по неловкой улыбке определил, что что-то не так.

— Какие? — как бы невзначай спросил он, и Наруто сильней смутился.

— Вчера маме понадобилась помощь в разделывании кролика…

— Можешь опустить подробности, — великодушно остановил Наруто лис и приступил к делу: — Давай назначим часы, когда будем встречаться у дерева. Сам понимаешь, я не могу постоянно ждать тебя здесь.

Наруто с подозрением посмотрел на лиса.

— А как ты определишь, какой сейчас час?

Лис усмехнулся и поднял голову.

— Луна. Она движется по небу с неизменной скоростью, а исходя из времени, когда ты приходил, высчитать всё и научиться примерно ориентироваться по ней, как по часам, не составило труда.

Наруто уважительно посмотрел на лиса, и тот приподнял уголки рта. Мелочь, а приятно. Хотя это было не очень сложно.

— И еще. Мне не то чтобы не нравишься ты, мальчишка, — полусерьезно-полушутя начал лис. — Ты пусть и шумный, но достаточно терпимый. Я в принципе не хочу создавать с кем-то узы, — спокойно поведал он. Да, искренность и он — разные вещи, но что связывает его здесь? Да и мальчишка единственный, с кем он общается. И еще, совсем чуть-чуть, на его решение повлияло то, что Наруто ему нравился.

— Почему? — Наруто сел рядом с лисом и с интересом взглянул на него.

— Они лишь мешают, — лис печально улыбнулся, и, только Наруто что-то захотел сказать, продолжил: — Нет, может, в обычной жизни они приносят радость и счастье. Но, когда тебе грозит опасность, их с легкостью используют против тебя и твоего друга.

Наруто задумчиво почесал затылок.

— А если стать достаточно сильным, чтобы защитить его?

— Даже так найдутся те, кто сильнее тебя, — лис покачал головой. — Тоже относится и к твоему другу, с которым ты не будешь вечно вместе.

Наруто недоуменно посмотрел на лиса, и вдруг вскочил и замахал руками.

— Но это неправильно! Получается, тогда вообще не стоит заводить друзей, а это неправильно, даттебае! — на лице Наруто было написано бесконечное упрямство, и лис улыбнулся еще печальнее.

— Ты еще слишком мал и многого не понимаешь, дитя.

— А ты, значит, понимаешь много? — Наруто раздраженно поджал губы. — Если не хочешь дружить со мной, то почему каждый раз встречаешь меня и беседуешь со мной?

— Не заводить друзей и часто разговаривать — разные вещи, — лис обошел вокруг Наруто, обвив его ноги хвостом. — Мы можем просто общаться, не обязательно быть друзьями. Ведь так?

Наруто замер, а затем виновато завел руку за шею

— И правда. Прости, что в тот раз переборщил с шутками.

Глаза лиса удивленно распахнулись.

— Неожиданно слышать от тебя такое, — с легкой ухмылкой фыркнул он и уловил в левой ладони Наруто странный запах. — У тебя что-то в руке?

Наруто вопросительно застыл, а затем с широкой улыбкой протянул лису пожухлые оранжевые листья.

— На, держи, — лис принюхался. От подарка несло свежестью, мокротой, слегка прелой травой и грязью. — Кленовые листья. В лесу полно кленов, и сейчас, когда наступила осень, они начали опадать.

Лис закрыл глаза. Там, где он прожил свой последний год, такого понятия как «время года» не существовало, а до этого он жил в месте, где царило вечное лето.

— Расскажи об осени. О себе. О твоей семье. О мире, в котором ты живешь, — не удержался от просьбы лис и отстранился. — Подробнее, чем тогда.

«Хотя Наруто и так рассказал слишком подробно, но вдруг есть что-то интересное, о чем он не упомянул или забыл?»

— Хорошо, — Наруто засиял от счастья, сел на траву и начал оживлённый рассказ: — Я Узумаки Наруто, и я стану сильнейшим ниндзя…

***

— Что это? Меч? — лис приподнялся, дотронулся до тяжелых ножен на боку Наруто размером с половину его роста, а то и больше, и задиристо усмехнулся. — Не мал ли ты для него, мальчишка?

— Кто это тут мал? — Наруто обиженно нахмурился. — Сегодня я с мамой тренировался в бою на мечах. Она, кстати, не ожидала, что в Академии нас неплохо натаскали на основы, — похвастался Наруто, и лис закатил глаза.

— Понятно, — лис был бы не против встретиться с приемной матерью Наруто: по рассказам последнего, она была очень интересной женщиной и имела много необычных хобби, от разделывания кроликов с совершенно спокойным лицом до фехтования на мечах. — Получается, ниндзя почти не фехтуют на мечах?

Наруто с трудом наскреб остатки школьных знаний:

— У нас — нет, но, я слышал, в деревне, Скрытой в Облаке, ими активно пользуются.

— Я тоже когда-то дрался на мечах, — как бы невзначай заметил лис. Наруто с интересом и с недоверчивостью взглянул на лиса и пододвинулся ближе к нему.

— Правда? Покажешь?

Лис слегка подвигал белыми лапами и прищурился. Какого это — снова взять в руки оружие? Ощутить силу, растекающуюся по венам, свое могущество и превосходство…

— Не сегодня. Лапами я его держать не могу, а как человек — не голым же мне перед тобой щеголять? А одежду, как ты сказал, ты принести сюда не можешь.

— И то верно, — Наруто стал выглядеть немного разочарованным, но потом воодушевился: — А сколько нужно времени, чтобы научиться хорошо фехтовать?

Лис задумался: для него это было всё равно, что спросить, как научиться ходить или разговаривать. Столь очевидно, что даже не помнишь, что это не дано с рождения.

— Смотря что понимать под словом «хорошо». Я за несколько лет научился неплохо управляться с мечом, — лис слегка улыбнулся, а затем немного нахмурился. — Но, как показывает практика, важно не только это.

Наруто пододвинулся еще ближе к лису.

— А что еще?

— Скорость. Сила. Ум. Если их достаточно, чтобы противопоставить искусному владению оружием — то пожалуйста. В конце концов, всегда можно подсыпать яда в чай, хоть я и не сторонник таких методов, — лис приподнял уголки рта и внимательно посмотрел на Наруто, который что-то вспомнил.

— Это как в маминой сказке про героя. Он много сражался, бился с Владыкой демонов, даже снес гору одним взмахом меча. А умер из-за того, что случайно упал в яму с кольями, — Наруто скорчил недовольную мину. — Тупо как-то. И почему мама не придумала другой конец?

Яма с кольями. Лису показалась знакомой эта история. _Он сам… придумал ее?_

— Твоя мама сочинила эту сказку? — весь обратился в слух лис.

— Да. А что?

Искорка волнения погасла, и лис беззаботно хмыкнул.

— Ничего. Как я, понимаю, мораль сей истории такова, что даже сильнейших можно одолеть.

— Мама тоже так сказала, — Наруто с упрямым недовольством сложил руки на груди. — Но это как-то…

Лис понимающе усмехнулся.

— А ты взгляни на это иначе: даже сильнейших можно убить. Пусть это почти невозможно, но шанс всё-таки есть, — лис сделал незаметную паузу. — Хоть это и не всегда получается.

Наруто задумался.

— Хм, действительно. Но это все равно тупо.

— Никто и не отрицает, — лис с коварной улыбкой положил лапы на колени Наруто. — Поэтому, если ты станешь сильнейшим ниндзя, не забывай: тебя может везде поджидать опасность.

Наруто недоуменно моргнул, а затем кивнул.

— Постараюсь не забыть. Кстати, ты все же лис или человек?

Лис задумался, а затем вздохнул.

— Я уже и сам не знаю.

Какое-то время они молчали. Лис положил голову на лапы на коленях Наруто, закрыл глаза и медленно провалился в сон. Но вдруг его резко выдернули оттуда, и лис поморщился.

— А-А-А, я так не могу, даттебае! — Наруто вскочил и всплеснул руками. — Лис, здесь есть еще деревья, кроме дуба?

— Давай потише, — раздраженно фыркнул лис. — Нет, я не видел других деревьев. А что?

— Мама сказала мне отдохнуть после тренировки, — на лице Наруто были написаны все его тяжелые сомнения, — А я не могу! Я должен тренироваться, чтобы стать сильнее и защитить её! — голубые глаза упрямо блеснули. — Мама сказала, что я должен научиться рубить одним взмахом дерево, а у меня не получается! Я должен сделать это можно быстрее! — воодушевленно заявил Наруто и достал меч из ножен. — Так что, я, наверное, пойду. Уж прости, Лис. Вряд ли тебе будет интересно смотреть на это, — пожал плечами Наруто, и лис усмехнулся.

— Хорошо. Только себя случайно не заруби.

— Ты в точности как мама, — Наруто сделал обиженное лицо и направился к дереву.

***

Лис очнулся и посмотрел на небо. Судя по луне, он проспал несколько часов. Лис поднялся, обернулся и поразился: Наруто еще стоял около дерева. Лис снова взглянул на небо. Нет, ошибки быть не может.

Лис неслышно подошел к Наруто. Всю толстую кору дерева усеяли мелкие царапины, а Наруто, судя по его тяжелому дыханию, поту на лице и другим мелким признакам, очень устал. Лис прищурился. Странно. Вроде Наруто и бьет в полную силу, но, исходя из скорости меча и силы замаха, царапины должны быть больше.

— Так ты никогда не разрубишь его, — наконец фыркнул лис, и Наруто с упрямо сжатыми губами повернулся к нему.

— Разрублю! Просто надо еще чуть-чуть постараться! — как Наруто ни старался, но усталость слышалась и в его вечно энергичном голосе.

— Не разрубишь. Ты слишком устал, а еще недостаточно силен для этого, — спокойно ответил лис, и на лице Наруто отразилась буря эмоций.

— Разрублю! Я обязательно разрублю это дерево! — упрямо ответил он и повернулся обратно. — Я не могу подвести маму!

«Я, хех, не очень хорошо учился в Академии, поэтому все, даже Саске, считали меня слабаком. Но мама сказала, что это не так», — вспомнил лис и замер, пока Наруто атаковал огромный ствол.

Вряд ли его слова сейчас подействуют на мальчишку. Поэтому он может уйти, а Наруто просто в какой-то момент от усталости не поднимет меч.

…

Когда Наруто в очередной раз замахнулся, его карман тронул маленький розовый носик.

— Сконцентрируй силу в клинке. На самом кончике лезвия, Представь, как она сосредоточена там. И руби, — в узких голубых глазах, смотрящих на Наруто снизу вверх, загадочно играл лунный свет.

Наруто задумался.

— Как с чакрой, что ли?

— Скорее всего, — покачал лапой лис: как он понял из рассказов Наруто, чакрой тот почему-то называл реацу.

Лис выглядел столь уверенно, что Наруто застыл, посмотрел на клинок, а затем взглянул на дуб и резко замахнулся.

Меч достиг сердцевины ствола.

— Спасибо, Лис! — улыбнулся Наруто и чуть было не обнял лиса, но вовремя одумался и нахмурился: — Если ты знал, почему сразу не сказал?

Лис коварно ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, это весело: смотреть, как кто-то мучается, — он бессовестно хихикнул и скрылся вдали, и разозлившийся Наруто побежал за ним.

— Ах, ты!.. А ну стой! Ты так просто не сбежишь, даттебае! — Наруто с невероятным упорством преследовал петлявшего в траве лиса. Тот знал, что Наруто ни за что не не отстанет, но это лишь сильней разжигало азарт и заставляло быстрей бежать по полю зигзагами.

Когда он в последний раз так веселился?

***

Лис был немного мстительным существом. Ладно, не немного. Он был мстительным существом, но не сказать, чтобы сильно. Может, потому что не попадалось того, кто бы долго не пугался его проделок. Точней, попадался, но это отдельная тема.

— Что-то не сходится, — задумался лис, когда они сидели под деревом, и Наруто приятно чесал ему за ушком.

— Что? — удивился Наруто, и лис встал и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Ты можешь принести с собой еду, но не можешь одежду. Даже если принять, что это так, то что мешает, например, надеть на себя, например, большую куртку или положить ее за пояс? — лис шевельнул хвостом. — Если бы это невозможно, то ты бы сейчас был голым.

Похоже, он попал в точку: голубые глаза расширились, а затем Наруто прикусил губу.

— У нас не так много одежды, — нехотя сознался он. — Только на меня и на маму.

Лису стало даже немного неловко. Но только немного, ибо у него не было стыда и совести, и поэтому он задал еще один вопрос:

— Почему?

Наруто помрачнел, поджал губы и обхватил руками колени.

— Маме пришлось бежать из Конохи. Поэтому мы взяли лишь самое необходимое.

Лис нахмурился, и, к удивлению Наруто, встал и положил лапы на острые коленки.

— Ты не рассказывал мне об этом, — серьёзно сказал он. — А почему вы не пойдете в ближайшее поселение и не купите её? Нет денег?

Наруто покачал головой.

— Мама не хочет лишний раз светиться. Да нам и так хорошо, — оптимистично закончил Наруто, но в воздухе повисло неуютное молчание. И только лис стал размышлять, как лучше начать диалог, как вдруг сбоку раздалось неуклюжее:

— Слушай, Лис, — лис удивился: Наруто с растерянностью трогал шею и явно чувствовал себя неловко. — Если ты хочешь, я могу принести тебе что-то. Наверняка в маминых вещах что-то найдется. Но не факт, что оно тебе понравится.

Лис усмехнулся и лег рядом с Наруто пузом кверху.

— Приноси, что есть. Я неприхотливый.

***

— Вот. Единственное, что нашли. Лучше не было. Извини, — Наруто выглядел виноватым и одновременно пытался скрыть хитрую улыбку.

Лис не знал, что делать. Злиться, замышлять коварную месть, принять все как данное? Разорвать это одеяние?

— Женская сорочка?

По правде говоря, это была просто длинная белая рубашка с небольшими рюшами на рукавах, но легче лису не становилось.

— Ты сказал, что ты неприхотливый, — Наруто виновато развел руками и хихикнул, но тут же исправился: — У нас правда ничего другого нет, ты не подумай, что я издеваюсь! — лис недоверчиво посмотрел на Наруто. Ладно, первое вроде было правдой, но с последним лис бы поспорил.

«Осторожней, мальчишка. А то однажды не проснешься».

— Ладно, давай сюда, — внешне смиренно хмыкнул лис. — Пойдем к озеру, там я надену ее.

Лис потрусил к озеру, и удивившийся Наруто энергично побежал за ним.

— Ты так сильно хочешь стать человеком? Или ты извращенец?

Лис остановился и со скепсисом взглянул на Наруто снизу вверх.

«Ладно, просто сделаем нашу месть ещё изощренней».

— Нет, я не извращенец. Но желания у меня предостаточно, — с улыбкой, не предвещающей ничего хорошего, лис снова направился вперед.

— А тебе не…

— Будет стыдно? Неловко? — лис остановился и повернулся к Наруто. — Я делал много вещей, которых намного больше стыжусь, — он помрачнел и «дружелюбно» оскалился. — Да и, если что, ты никому об этом не расскажешь.

***

— Говоришь, вы с мамой снова тренировались? — он пригладил короткие белые волосы, которые растрепал только что прекратившийся северный ветер, и посмотрел на свое отражение в водной глади. Как ни странно, «комплимент» от мальчишки — «А вам идет, дяденька» — оказался правдой.

— Ага. Она научила меня делать так, — Наруто встал в стойку и вытянул руки вперёд. — _Путь Разрушения №1. Толчок!_

Лиса откинуло недалеко в траву.

— Стоило спросить разрешения, мальчишка, — он встал и мило улыбнулся, но от этой улыбки у любого бы пробежали мурашки. У любого, но не у Наруто, который лишь пожал плечами.

— Да что с вами будет, дяденька?

Лис закрыл глаза и досчитал до пяти. Что же, Наруто и правда был вторым, на кого его приёмы не действовали.

— Не называй меня дяденькой, — недовольно хмыкнул лис. — Чувствую себя стариком.

— А разве вы не старик? — Наруто почесал подбородок. — Вам больше ста лет, да и волосы у вас седые.

Лис недоуменно поднял бровь.

— Они не седые. Они белые, — невозмутимо уточнил он и незаметно гадко ухмыльнулся. Что же, приступим к долгожданной мести! — Мама учила тебя только этому приему?

Наруто удивленно моргнул.

— А есть ещё?

Лис усмехнулся, поднял худую правую руку и выставил вперед ладонь.

— _Путь разрушения №4. Белая молния!_

В толстый дуб с грохотом попала молния и оставила на нём большую вмятину.

— Вау! Научите меня этому! — лис с торжеством заметил, как голубые глаза загорелись ярким огнем, и тонкая верхняя губа чуть приподнялась и обнажила небольшие клыки: лис помнил, что их раньше не было, но решил не волноваться по этому поводу.

— Я никогда ничего не делаю за просто так, — коварная улыбка расширилась, и лис наклонился вперёд. — И разве такая малявка, как ты, сможет этому научиться?

Наруто растерялся, а затем скорчил обиженную рожу.

— Я не малявка! Я обязательно стану великим ниндзя!

Лис приподнял уголки рта и сложил пальцы рук в домик.

— Хорошо, — вдруг согласился он и выпрямился. — Тогда устроим тебе испытание.

— Испытание? — Наруто с интересом и некоторой опаской взглянул на ухмыляющегося лиса.

«Это только начало, мальчишка».

— Уклонишься от этих молний — научу тебя им. Хотя, наверное, ты все-таки не сможешь…

— Смогу. Начинайте, — твердо ответил Наруто, встал в стойку и упрямо взглянул на лиса, чьи верхние клыки обнажились сильней. Только сейчас лис в полной мере стал понимать старого знакомого.

— Хорошо.

***

— _Путь разрушения №10. Чёрные цепи_ , — запыхавшийся Наруто едва уклонился от куда более быстрых, чем молний, цепей и из нелепой позы свалился в траву. Лис не сдержал смешок.

— Эй! Вы обещали, что будут только молнии! — гневно крикнул Наруто и поднялся. Лис развел руками.

— Да что с тобой будет, мальчишка. Придется тебе немно-о-о-о-жечко пострадать, — с наслаждением мстительно протянул лис и снова стал атаковать молниями. Наруто стало не по себе, но внешне он только упрямо поджал губы и с вызовом усмехнулся.

***

— Хэй! Вы снова в облике лиса, дяденька? — Наруто дружелюбно погладил лиса. Тот с радостью принял ласку, пусть и считал себя в большей степени человеком: что зазорного в получении удовольствия?

— Да. Решил пока дать тебе небольшую передышку, — лис хитро прищурился.

— А, понятно. Ну тогда я пойду, — лис удивленно посмотрел на Наруто, которому обычно было только дай рассказать, что случилось, и заметил снова разорванную во многих местах оранжево-синюю куртку (Наруто однажды упомянул, что мама зашила её после сражения с разбойниками), странные отметины, выглядывающие из-под рукавов, грязнее, чем обычно, штаны, и новые царапины на щеках.

— Зачем ты тогда снова пришел сюда? — нахмурился и как бы невзначай спросил лис.

— А я и сам не знаю. До скорого! — Наруто махнул рукой и развернулся, и лис помрачнел сильней от этой странной поспешности.

— Эти следы на руках. Что случилось?

Наруто остановился, развернулся и обнадеживающе, но криво улыбнулся лису.

— А. Так, ничего. Все в порядке.

Неожиданно Наруто свалился от толчка в грудь в гущу ромашек, и его попу пронзила сильная боль. Наруто забарахтался и попытался встать, как вдруг над его ухом клацнули и прошипели:

— Я же говорил, что ем сердца врущих ребятишек? — угрожающе усмехнулся лис, и уха Наруто коснулся мокрый кончик носа. — Рассказывай, — безапелляционно сказал лис, а затем задрал лапами рукава и штанины куртки Наруто и помрачнел окончательно: на лодыжках и запястьях виднелись красные, глубокие и продолговатые следы веревок.

— На дом мамы внезапно напали, и я попытался её спасти… — вдруг прошептал Наруто, и лис замер. — Но меня сразу вырубили. А когда я очнулся… — голос предательски дрогнул. — Оказался у них.

Лис задумался. Если бы Наруто освободили, то он бы повёл себя иначе, да и следы достаточно свежие. Значит… Лис помрачнел.

— Сколько времени ты у них? — невесёлые слова унёс теплый ветер.

— Около недели, — безэмоциональный голос вдруг перешел в крик. — Они говорят, что убили маму, но это неправда! Она жива, Лис! Она обещала мне, что просто так не умрет! Я не позволю ей умереть!

Лис застыл и, когда по прижатой к траве щеке покатилось что-то, окончательно растерялся. Он легко уничтожал чудовищ, придумывал хитроумные планы, скрывал малейшие эмоции… Но успокаивать не умел.

— …Что?

Лис ошарашенно смотрел, как Наруто засветился и удивленно посмотрел на руки.

— Лис? — Наруто рассыпался на светящиеся искорки, которые стремительно унес ввысь, к яркой белой луне, южный ветер, и лис непонимающе смотрел им вслед.

***

Ромашки, ромашки, ромашки. Бесконечные ромашки, огромный дуб, озеро. И ничего. Выхода нет. Лис скрипнул зубами.

Да, ему есть дело до Наруто больше, чем он хотел признать. Он не мог толком объяснить, почему — шумный, упрямый, бесцеремонный мелкий сорванец — но так и было. И, будто назло, когда дул ветер и высокая трава качалась из стороны в сторону, лис вспоминал, как шевелилась и играла в лунном свете лохматая светлая шевелюра.

Он еще два раза исследовал озеро, дуб, обежал всю равнину, таинственным образом возвращаясь к дубу, но тщетно. Одиночество не страшило его. А вот то, что, возможно, случилось с Наруто… Лис старался об этом не думать. _Неужели ты думал, что правда что-то изменишь?_

Уставший, обессиленный, лис свалился и заснул в бескрайней равнине в цветах, а когда проснулся, то застыл на ветру и сломя голову молнией бросился к дубу. И не ошибся — около него сидел Наруто и сосредоточенно смотрел в книгу.

— Наруто! — лис остановился в паре метров, не зная, что делать. Наруто приподнял голову и с радостным воплем и распростертыми объятьями бросился вперёд.

— Привет, Лис! Я так рад тебя видеть! — Наруто крепко и сильно обнял лиса. Тот тихо хрипнул, но вырываться не стал.

— Ты… — когда лиса, его, наконец, высвободили из объятий, он бросил мимолетный взгляд на запястья, где следы от веревок потемнели и в некоторых местах покрылись корочкой, а на потрепанной куртке прибавилось заплаток.

— Мама спасла меня, — тепло сказал Наруто и скорчил забавную обиженную рожу. — А сейчас заставляет учиться. Это не так просто, знаешь ли? — буркнул он, стал сверлить книгу недовольным взглядом и с неприязнью перелистнул страницу.

— Почему… — негромко раздалось рядом, и Наруто удивленно повернулся. — Почему ты сразу не сказал мне, что жив?

Голубые глаза лиса внимательно и серьезно посмотрели на Наруто.

— Маме нужно было восстановиться, — Наруто погрустнел. — А потом я долго не мог тебя найти. Да и ты сказал, что мое самочувствие тебя не волнует.

Лис вспомнил, как с ухмылкой произнёс это, когда уставший в конец Наруто упорно продолжал скакать от молний.

— Но теперь всё хорошо, и мы снова вместе, — радостно сказал Наруто и пододвинул книгу к лису. — И ты не мог бы помочь мне?

Лис удивился, а затем усмехнулся и смиренно прилег рядом с книгой.

— Наглый мальчишка. Показывай, что тебе тут нужно.

— Вот — Наруто пальцем ткнул в правый уголок страницы.

***

— Смотри, у тебя растет второй хвост, — Наруто бесцеремонно тронул маленький отросток около первого хвоста, и лис тут же отодвинул попу от Наруто и угрожающе фыркнул.

— Не нарушай личное пространство без разрешения, мальчишка. То, что я стал добрее к тебе, не значит, что нужно наглеть.

— Как скажешь, даттебае, — Наруто пожал плечами, но лишь с большим интересом уставился на отросток. — А сколько у тебя вообще может вырасти хвостов?

Лис задумался и признался:

— Понятия не имею. Мне и самому интересно, — он обернулся к двум хвостам. Ощущать их было немного странно, но и только. Лис поочередно помахал хвостами в разные стороны, в одну сторону и очертил ими в воздухе пару замысловатых кругов.

— Ладно, а теперь приступим к тренировке, — Наруто улыбнулся, встал и направился к дубу. Лис же поудобнее устроился на плотной бурой куртке Наруто с меховым воротником: в лесу потихоньку наступала зима, которая, по словам Наруто, сильно отличалась от зимы в Конохе. Как говорили местные, у них выпадает много снега и порой стоят жуткие морозы. Наруто с таким раздражением и привлекательностью описывал большие сугробы, что лис тоже захотел покататься, попрыгать в них и даже согласиться на игру в снежки с Наруто, признавая, что приём «на слабо» разжигал азарт и в нём.

А еще лис признавал, что Наруто делает успехи: его выносливость увеличивалась, он махал мечом гораздо привычней и уверенней, а царапины на таинственно регенерировавшем дубе углублялись. Ещё Наруто часто метал кунаи (правда, лис приносил их обратно всего один раз), а еще иногда они повторяли «тренировку» с молниями. Пусть человеческое тело лису и нравилось больше, но и звериное обличье было ничего. За исключением того, что он был намного меньше Наруто, что немного било по самолюбию.

— Лис, а у дуба разве есть цветы? — после тренировки задумчиво спросил лежащий на траве Наруто. — Я в ботанике, знаешь ли, плохо разбираюсь.

— Цветы?

— Да. Смотри, — Наруто указал вверх, и лис прищурился. И правда, на ветвях дуба зрели маленькие зеленые бутоны. Лис недоуменно моргнул.

— Нет, у них не бывает цветов. Хотя в ботанике я тоже не силен и не могу говорить точно, — лис встал. Это было… странно. Казалось, он изучил этот замысловатый мир вдоль и поперёк, но тот ещё подкидывал сюрпризы.

_А что это за мир вообще?_

— Интересно будет посмотреть на них, когда они распустятся, — вслух лис лишь усмехнулся.

***

— Снова картофель? — если бы лис был человеком, то приподнял бы бровь. Не то что ему не нравился картофель, хотя было подозрение, что раньше он его не любил. Но в четвертый раз приносить его в виде угощения — странно.

— Он только у нас почти и остался, — пожал плечами Наруто и сел рядом. — Могу в следующий раз сварить с мамой тебе немного морковного супа.

Лис фыркнул.

— «Он только у нас почти и остался?» — тонкая белая лапа аккуратно отодвинула коробку. — Спасибо, мне не нужно.

Наруто обиженно хмыкнул.

— Я не сказал, что все так плохо, — он подтянул колени и положил на них руки. — На оставшуюся половину зимы вполне хватит.

— Все равно. Тем более, я не хочу есть, — лис добавил высокомерия в свой голос, что возымело успех: Наруто скорчил обиженную мину.

— Отказываться от подарка неприлично, даттебае, — укорил он лиса и пододвинул подарок обратно. Но белая лапа сразу вернула его на место.

— Кто бы тут говорил о приличии, — лис ухмыльнулся и помахал большим хвостом. — Тем более, мне всё равно.

Наруто изменился в лице, но вскоре беззаботно улыбнулся и заговорил на повседневные темы, а потом занялся физическими упражнениями и тренировкой с мечом и с кунаями. Лис в отдалении наблюдал за этим, пока в его груди скреблось давно забытое чувство. «Я поступил хорошо, но на самом деле не очень»? Он уже и не помнил, насколько оно неприятно царапается.

— Ладно, давай съем, — сказал лис, когда рядом с ним свалился совершенно усталый Наруто. — Только больше не приноси мне еду. Я и сам прекрасно справляюсь.

Лис ожидал благодарности, но глаза цвета неба нагло усмехнулись.

— Так и следовало сделать с самого начала, — твердо заявил Наруто и закрыл глаза. Лис хотел съязвить, но, когда уловил сильный и неприятный запах пота и увидел покрасневшее симпатичное лицо, вздымающуюся вверх-вниз грудь и истерзанное дерево, передумал.

— Кстати, ты так и не говорил: почему вы с мамой ушли из Конохи? — спросил лис, когда закончил кушать.

Наруто помрачнел, но почти сразу взял себя в руки.

— За мамой охотятся. Ей нужно было бежать, а я не мог ее бросить. Как-то так, — спокойно ответил он.

Лис задумался и через некоторое время спросил:

— А разве ниндзя в вашей деревне не могли её защитить?

Наруто покачал головой.

— Мама говорит, что они просто не успеют. А так хоть небольшая отсрочка есть, — лис взял это на заметку и немного нахмурился. Получается, все не так радужно?

— И кому же ваша мама так насолила?

— Я не знаю. Она не рассказывала мне об этом, да и какая разница? В любом случае я должен ее защитить! — решительно заявил Наруто, и перед лисом всплыли воспоминания:

_«Они пришли спасти подругу? Как трогательно. Развлекайтесь с ними, как хотите, но не переусердствуйте. Иначе почти не повеселитесь»._

— Спроси, — Наруто с удивлением обернулся к непривычно серьезному и мрачному лису. — Спроси, от кого вы бежите. Поверь, это сильно может помочь тебе в будущем.

«Или нет».

Под невеселыми голубыми глазами Наруто задумался.

— Ты так думаешь?

На морде лиса проступила неестественная улыбка, и он пододвинулся ближе.

— А думаешь, это не самый очевидный вопрос? — усмехнулся он, но, видимо, что-то было в его голосе, из-за чего Наруто странно посмотрел на него и ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Да нет, очевидный. Спасибо, даттебае! — с большей жизнерадостностью, чем обычно, сказал он. К удивлению лиса, это подействовало: ему и правда стало чуточку, но легче, а воспоминания немного отступили. Лис даже немного улыбнулся.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

***

— Что это за ссадины? — лис прижал руку к земле и внимательно осмотрел её: царапины, недавние темно-красные ссадины, побелевшая кожа. Лис пристально взглянул на Наруто.

— Да так, ничего, — Наруто неестественно улыбнулся, и лис нехорошо прищурился.

— Что случилось? — негромко, но требовательно спросил он, и Наруто понял, что его раскрыли.

— Не скажу! — Наруто выдернул ладонь из-под сильной лапы, и лис нахмурился. Честно говоря, он не любил слушать чьи-то жизненные перипетии, но к тому, что мальчишка рассказывает почти все, что он спросит, привык. Внутри лиса что-то неприятно кольнуло.

— Хорошо. Не говорите, так не говорите, — в привычном насмешливо-издевательском тоне заявил он. — Кому может быть интересны ваши проблемы?

Уголки рта Наруто опустились, и лис понял, что повторяется ситуация с картофелем. А наступать те же грабли он не хотел и вздохнул: хорошо, Наруто чуть менее безразличен ему, чем остальные.

— Ладно. Так где ты их получил?

— Ты же сказал, Лис, что тебе это не интересно, — как можно невозмутимее сказал Наруто, но лис увидел, что для равнодушия в голосе Наруто слишком много равнодушия, и снова вздохнул. Будь на месте Наруто другой человек, он бы давно ушел. Но на месте Наруто сейчас был Наруто, поэтому лис с неохотой признался:

— Я соврал. Мне на самом деле интересно. Расскажите.

Наруто немного замешкался, а затем выпалил:

— Мы с мамой сегодня закапывали труп.

Почти забытое воспоминание энергично помахало лису рукой.

— Он, видимо, тоже хотел нас ограбить, но попал в ловушку. Мама предлагала кинуть его в сугроб и подождать до весны, но я сказал, что это неуважительно, пусть он и хотел нас ограбить. А землю зимой, оказывается, тяжело копать, — с нервной веселостью протараторил Наруто.

Лис не знал, что сказать.

— И что в этом такого? — не придумал лучшего ответа он. — Ты два раза имел дело с разбойниками. Разве ты не убил никого из них?

Наруто отвел взгляд. Руки в царапинах, ссадинах и со сбитыми костяшками заерзали на коленях по оранжевым потрепанным штанам.

— В первый раз мы их просто вырубили и выкинули в канаву. Тем более, их было пять человек, и столкнулись мы с ними не около дома. Да и мама тогда хорошо их отделала, — проступившая на лице Наруто улыбка быстро исчезла. — А тех вторых убила она, а я ничего не смог сделать. А в этот раз я сам, пускай и косвенно, убил человека, — в голосе и глазах Наруто появилась нервная веселость. — Нет, ты не подумай, я знал, на что шёл, когда стал ниндзя, и всё же… Смотреть на его труп было неприятно, — Наруто помрачнел, и в воздухе повисла неловкая тишина. Лис понял, что должен что-то сказать, но что? «Просто забудь», «Иначе вам с мамой бы пришлось несладко», «Получилось и получилось»?

— Довольно о грустном, а то у меня за ухом зачесалось, — неожиданно на колени Наруто легла светлая мордочка. — Почеши меня там, мальчишка.

Наруто недоуменно заморгал, а потом улыбнулся и выполнил указание.

— У тебя точно блох нет? Я тебя каждый раз там чешу.

— Осторожней со словами. Я ем не только картофель.

***

Со временем тяжелая куртка Наруто сменилась на более лёгкий, осенний вариант, а сам Наруто, пахнущий грязью и мокрой древесиной, однажды принес фиолетовые подснежники. Но менялось не только это — менялся и _этот_ мир. Бутоны на дубе готовились распускаться, луна изменила траекторию, а второй хвост сравнялся в размерах с первым. Лис чувствовал — что-то вот-вот случится. Что-то нехорошее.

Хотя мальчишка ничуть не изменился — тот же энергичный, живой Наруто, что из-за вечного оптимизма и широкой улыбки порой напоминал идиота. Был ли он на самом деле идиотом? Возможно, но лис так не думал.

И физически Наруто стал сильнее, и его фехтование стало слегка лучше. Однажды он даже подбил лиса на совместный спарринг, но второго меча для него они так и не нашли. При мысли, что он будет скакать босиком в женской сорочке по траве, мозг лиса сломался окончательно, но потом он спросил себя: а почему бы и нет? Смутить лишний раз мальчишку — себе в плюс, стыдно перед собой — господи, какой у него стыд? Стыдно перед мальчишкой? Лис наблюдал, как Наруто кидает кунаи в самодельную мишень на дереве (кидает точнее, чем раньше) и почему-то обнаружил, что нет.

Что тогда, что сейчас, он совершенно не стесняется ходить перед мальчишкой в таком виде. Хотя казалось: взрослый и ребенок. Да он даже перед единственным другом ни за что бы не показался в подобном!

 _Почему тогда?.._ Лис прищурился. Обычный ребенок. Яркий, немного бесцеремонный, живой, терпеливый… Что в нём такого? Ну становится ему менее одиноко от глупой улыбки, ну похожи его вечно немного грязные, но светлые лохматые волосы на солнечные лучи и колыхаются точь-в-точь, как ромашки в поле, а заштопанная грязноватая оранжевая куртка не так сильно мозолит глаза, как раньше…

Лис замер, когда осознал свои мысли.

***

— Смотри, Лис, — Наруто поднес ладонь к запястью, и её охватило зеленое свечение. Лис одобрительно фыркнул.

— Лечебное кидо?

— Да. Правда, мама сказала не применять его на серьёзных ранах, а то кости срастутся неправильно или что-то еще…

— Твоя мама — шинигами? — прервали Наруто, и он встретился с внимательными голубыми глазами.

— Да. А откуда ты знаешь это? — изумился Наруто, и лис растерялся. Нет, это совершенно логично, но почему-то он ни разу не подумал об этом. Возможно, потому что ни разу не видел Наруто в чёрном кимоно?

— И ты тоже шинигами. И человек.

Наруто поражённо распахнул глаза, что говорило лучше любых слов.

— Почему ты ни разу не рассказал мне об этом?

Наруто, которому непривычно было видеть всегда уверенного лиса таким потерянным, впал в ступор.

— Да как-то не посчитал нужным. А что?

Лис знал: Наруто не врёт. И неизвестно откуда взявшаяся абсолютная уверенность в этом пугала хуже остального.

— Мне нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать, — попытался спокойно ответить лис и отвернулся. — Встретимся позже.

И побежал вперед. Удивительно, но его не стали преследовать.

***

Наруто долго не появлялся, и беспокойство лиса росло. У него имелась пара мыслишек, но думать о них он не хотел. Совершенно.

Когда Наруто объявился, лис с волнением и надеждой побежал к дереву и застыл. **Нет. Это не может быть.**

— Лис! Я спросил у мамы и… — Наруто радостно подошёл, но лис припал к земле и угрожающе зарычал.

— **Не подходи!** — Наруто шокировано уставился на обнажившиеся клыки, злую морду, вставшую на загривке шерсть и торчащие, как палки, два распушившихся хвоста.

— Что-то случилось, Лис? Подожди! — лис бросился наутек, и Наруто молнией устремился за ним.

Перед глазами лиса стояло зацветшее дерево, всё в голубых огоньках, чью реацу он очень хорошо знал. Как **это** появилось здесь?

Спустя долгое время лис затерялся в траве. Невероятно, но факт, учитывая, как усердно его преследовали. Действительно, слова «Наруто» и «упорство» были синонимами. Какое-то время лис, чьи мысли пребывали в хаосе, растерянно бродил среди ромашек. И, в конце концов, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем выйти к «луже» и сесть около неё.

 _Что это за мир и как он сюда попал?_ По логике, следовало с самого начала задаться этим вопросом, но он не задался. Быть может, потому что он ощущал себя хорошо и совершенно естественно. _Будто он и должен здесь быть._

 _Кто этот мальчишка?_ Лис знал только одного, кто был и человеком, и шинигами. Но не похоже, что Наруто связан с ним. Но если он не врал, откуда у него Хогёку? Его последний владелец на памяти Лиса не расстался бы так просто со своим сокровищем.

 _Почему он так относится к Наруто?_ Сколько лис помнил себя, он всегда сторонился людей, максимум, любил попугать пару из них. И никогда и ни с кем не был так откровенен. Нет, в Наруто есть то, что располагает к себе, но он всего лишь ребёнок, да и прошло только девять месяцев.

 _А он ли это?_ Лис взглянул в отражение. К примеру, в прошлой жизни он точно не был оборотнем.

 _Или… это и есть настоящий он?_ Лапа тронула водную гладь. Если задуматься, он в прошлой жизни не был настоящим собой. Даже с человеком, который больше всего этого заслуживал. Некоторые его черты характера стали маской, за которой он постоянно прятался. А здесь его ничего не сдерживает.

_Или нет?_

***

Лис сторонился дуба. Как и фигуры в оранжевой куртке, что при любом своем проявлении активно прочесывала поле ромашек. Это раздражало, но лис понимал мальчишку: неопределенность пугала. Но внутри жило понимание — если он остановится, то столкнется с тем, отчего, казалось, освободился тогда. Похоже, он так и остался трусом.

Когда лис решился подойти к дубу, то с удивлением почувствовал что-то у его корней и по запаху обнаружил записки. Очень много записок с корявым почерком.

_«Привет, Лис. Надеюсь, с тобой всё хорошо. Недавно сошел последний снег…»_

_«Привет, Лис. Надеюсь, ты еще не умер от скуки. У нас не прекращаются эти дурацкие ливни…»_

_«Привет, Лис. Сегодня у выучил новый прием. Ты же не забыл про обещанный спарринг? Готовься к поражению от будущего великого ниндзя Узумаки Наруто…»_

_«Привет, Лис. Август подходит к концу. Мы недавно собирали урожай и готовили суп из помидоров…»_

Лис хмыкнул, перебирая бумажки. Когда он дочитал последнее письмо (похоже, во внешнем мире заканчивалось лето), то закрыл глаза.

Он не хочет. Он не хочет бросать Наруто одного, чтобы единственное, что он сделал бы в конце — извинился. Лис решительно открыл глаза и взглянул на светящиеся голубые цветы.

Он больше не будет ничего не делать.

***

— Лис? — Наруто удивился при виде сидящего перед собой зверя и замялся. — Привет, я…

Лис нахмурился. Он прокручивал сотни раз эту встречу в голове, но сейчас тоже полностью растерялся и наклонил голову.

— Наруто, — абсолютно спокойно спросил он. — Ты ведь не был откровенен со мной до конца?

Наруто удивился, так как его впервые без особой причины назвали по имени, и серьезно кивнул.

— Да, я тебе кое-что не сказал, — Наруто кивнул, и лис окончательно догадался обо всем. — Ты — мой меч.

— Занпакто, — хором закончили они, и Наруто смутился. Лис фыркнул: странно, но неожиданно приятно видеть Наруто таким.

— Так ты знаешь? — неловко улыбнулся Наруто и почесал шею. — Я пришел сюда…

— Чтобы узнать моё имя? — лис вспомнил, как сам был на его месте, и хмыкнул. — Занятно.

Клубок продолжал распутываться.

— Твоя мать замешана в этом? — лис вспомнил, что она как раз участвовала в приготовлении подаренного картофеля.

— Да. Она сказала, что мы можем стать друзьями, — Наруто снова смутился. — И что мне нужно узнать твое имя.

Лис удивился. Похоже, он нашел ключ ко всему. Но разве занпакто — это не часть души шинигами? Как чужой человек может стать им? Хотя асаучи, безымянные мечи, как раз делают из душ шинигами.

— Понятно. Идем за мной, — лис махнул хвостами и направился вдаль.

— Куда? — Наруто недоуменно пошел за ним, и лис усмехнулся.

— На выход. Я, кажется, знаю, как нам вместе выйти отсюда.

***

— Озеро? Вы уверены? — Наруто недоверчиво поглядывал на лиса в сорочке в воде.

— Да. Оно единственное, кроме дуба, выделяется здесь, — лис взглянул вверх. — И луна как раз повисла над ним.

Действительно — белый диск отражался в спокойной глади лужи. Лис вспомнил легенду о девушке, что со светом солнца превращалась в журавля, но на ночь возвращала человеческий облик, стоило ей лишь попасть на отраженную в воде луну. Наруто же был настроен несколько скептически.

— А вы точно ничего не сделаете мне за всё то, что я сотворил с вами? — с подозрением спросил он, и лис фыркнул.

— Не беспокойся. Моя месть будет куда изощренней, — заверил он Наруто и улыбнулся. По-настоящему — лишь чуть приподнял уголки рта. — Пойдем, Наруто.

При виде этой улыбки все сомнения Наруто исчезли.

— Бр-р-р, — он зашёл в холодную воду и сильно сморщился. Даже одежда, пусть и мокрая, не спасала, а лишь противно липла к коже.

— Знаю, неприятно. Но что поделать, — лис пожал плечами, и, когда Наруто подошел, взял его за плечи и помедлил, дав приготовиться. Вскоре Наруто решительно и нетерпеливо взглянул в ответ, и лис вместе с ним резко нырнул вглубь.

***

— Похоже, мы совершенно сухие, — заметил Наруто. Лис осмотрелся. Они находились в лесном домике, поделенным на две маленькие комнаты. Пара небольших окон — похоже, сейчас утро — деревянные стены, небольшой комод и пара одеял на полу. Всё.

— И правда. Так где я могу увидеть твою мать?

Наруто задумчиво потрогал шею.

— Похоже, она на улице, — он повел лиса к выходу, и снаружи тот внимательно осмотрелся. Домик находился на маленькой полянке в лесу, окруженной деревьями. Справа обнаружился огород, а слева — скамейка из кирпичей и доской на них, где сидела женщина с темно-каштановой косой до лопаток и смотрела вглубь чащи.

— Привет, мам!

Женщина обернулась, и лис застыл, а внутри всё стремительно заледенело.

— Привет, Наруто, — до ужаса знакомые карие глаза на до ужаса знакомом, только теперь почему-то женском лице, внимательно взглянули на лиса, а губы быстро, беззвучно и зловеще усмехнулись:

_«Здравствуй, Гин»._

— Оставишь меня с твоим спутником на минутку? — обратились к ничего не заметившему Наруто, и его лицо стало недовольным.

— Зачем?

Лис немного заволновался и даже хотел вмешаться: показывать недовольство этому человеку ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Особенно если ты не враг.

— Нам нужно кое-что обсудить. И да, не подслушивай, пожалуйста, — женщина положила руки на плечи Наруто и улыбнулась. Лис сжал кулаки, когда Наруто улыбнулся в ответ и, все ещё немного недовольный, ушел за дом.

Женщина развернулась к лису и благосклонно усмехнулась.

_Спрашивай._

— Как я воскрес? Почему я стал занпакто? Кто этот мальчик? Почему у него Хогёку? И почему вы?.. — от взмаха руки лис рефлекторно замолчал.

— Так, давай по порядку. Почему воскрес… Скажем так, я нашла твою душу пространстве между мирами и решила, что за попытку моего убийства ты слишком легко отделался, — женщина встала, и ее ухмылка расширилась, отчего лису сильнее стало не по себе: шутить этот человек не умел.

— Почему стал занпакто? Так получилось. Кто этот мальчик? — женщина повернулась туда, куда ушел Наруто. — Уверена, все, что нужно, он тебе рассказал. Почему Хогёку? — по аристократичному лицу за долю секунды пробежала тень. — Это долгая история. Почему я выгляжу так? — лис внимательно осмотрел стройное женское тело в темных штанах, в легкой кожаной куртке, в синей футболке и в черных ботинках. — Это просто женский гикай. С ним проще обращаться. Что-то еще?

Лис задумался и через некоторое время сказал:

— Вы соврали.

Брови собеседницы приподнялись.

— Да? И в чем же?

— Наруто сказал, что вас кто-то преследует, — начал загибать пальцы лис. — Причем кто-то серьезный. Добавим сюда, что вы бы просто так не забрались в такую чащобу. Вывод — женский гикай вы надели также для лишней конспирации. И вы бы не за что не отдали Хогёку кому-то, только если… — лис с неприятной усмешкой снова загнул пальцы. — Ситуация критическая и вы не можете им пользоваться. Из последнего и из наличия Наруто делаем вывод… Что сейчас вы совершенно бессильны.

Лис издевательски ухмыльнулся, но, к его изумлению, собеседница торжествующе похлопала, и лис ощутил себя проигравшим.

— Поздравляю. Ты прошел самую простейшую проверку, — лис недоуменно взглянул на женщину. — Поможешь Наруто нарубить дров? А то у нас прошлой зимой был их некоторый дефицит.

Лис оскалился.

— С чего мне слушаться вас, Айзен-сама? Не боитесь, что я вас убью? — подчеркнуто вежливо спросил он, однако на него посмотрели, как на идиота, и хмыкнули.

— Не убьешь, пока у тебя есть Наруто.

— Вы так уверены? — лис натянул на лицо скользкую улыбку, но карие глаза без малейшей тени сомнений смотрели на него, что обескураживало. И лис вспомнил, почему, пусть он и ненавидел этого человека всей душой, но одновременно уважал и ставил выше себя. Чтобы не случилось, тот оборачивал всё в свою пользу, а непоколебимая уверенность словно говорила, что так и задумывалось. Этот человек действительно верил в свою «божественность» и что методы не важны, что и заставляло сомневаться в себе. Даже в женском теле, в повседневной и старой одежде, это чувствовалось из-за прямой осанки и твердого взгляда карих глаз.

— Кстати, тебе очень идет женская сорочка.

Левый глаз лиса дернулся.

— А вы, как я вижу, все еще по мальчикам, — съязвил он и при помощи навыка «читать эмоции Айзена-сама по каменному лицу» понял, что достиг цели.

— Решил показать зубки? — собеседница пренебрежительно махнула рукой. — Раз можешь болтать, иди наколи дрова. А то скоро осень наступит, и начнёт стремительно и сильно холодать.

Женщина скрылась, и лис, прокручивая в голове варианты развития событий, решил пока послушаться её.

Наруто нашёлся около другой стороны дома и колол дрова огромным топором. Вкупе с небольшим ростом Наруто это выглядело странно, но лис заметил, что кололи дрова на удивление умело и быстро. Заметив лиса, Наруто отложил топор.

— Привет, Лис! Как поговорили? — смотря на его улыбку, лис помрачнел. Чтобы ни произошло, он не повторит ошибки. Он не оставит Наруто одного и из кожи вон вылезет, но прикончит этого человека.

— Приемлемо, — расплывчато сказал лис и словно невзначай спросил: — Ты, кажется, хотел узнать моё имя, Наруто?

Голубые глава Наруто расширились: лис в третий раз назвал его по имени.

— Так вот. Меня зовут Лис, — ответил лис и во второй раз за свою, считай, третью жизнь искренне улыбнулся.


	2. Банкай

Это был словно даже не сон, а чей-то очень, очень плохой анекдот. До такого, наверно, не додумались бы даже арранкары с отсутствием у них чувства юмора как такового. Хотя как они вообще представили бы «великого» Айзена-сама в таком положении? О таком, наверно, не подумал бы даже Урахара. Или сам Лис. Нет, он иногда представлял, что будет с этим человеком при его проигрыше, но...

 _Во-первых, не в виде девушки._ Видеть Айзена-сама женщиной было странно и даже дико. Возможно, женщины у Лиса ассоциировались с теплотой и с уютом, а Айзен-сама… Ладно, наблюдая за взаимодействием его (или её?) с Наруто, Лис признал: женский образ в чём-то идёт этому человеку.

Но то, что Айзен-сама добровольно возьмёт его, Лис принять не мог.

 _Во-вторых, Айзен-сама был слишком спокойным_. Лис внимательно наблюдал, как он копался с грядках, беседовал с Наруто и занимался ужином. Ну как занимался.

— Научи его, как приготовить кролика, — улыбнулся Айзен, помахал рукой и ушёл в дом. Лис хмыкнул: ничего не меняется.

Нарезая овощи, Лис заметил — женщина не _выглядела_ спокойной. Она _была_ спокойной. В глубине чащи, без сил, с ребёнком и с единственным подспорьем в виде Лиса — за сотню лет их знакомства он мог определить, носит ли этот человек маску или нет.

Помидоры под болтовню Наруто отправились в котелок, и Лис поджал губы. Он лучше всех знал Айзена-сама, и, как ни старался, но не мог соотнести холодного надменного «бога» и женщину, что заботливо гладила смущенного Наруто по голове.

Его естественная доброта настораживала и страшила. Если он хорошо знает Айзена-сама, то не хочет думать о том, что произойдет.

 _В-третьих, Наруто_.

— Кстати, — Наруто нарезал мясо старым вторым ножом. — Ты случаем не был женат на маме?

Первый нож замер в воздухе, и лицо Лиса вытянулось.

— С чего ты так решил?

— Мама говорила так.

Лезвие замерло на середине помидора.

— Она говорила дословно, что мы в прошлом… — Лис замолчал, так как воображение так красочно нарисовало всё, что по телу пробежала дрожь.

— Я не помню, — Наруто пожал плечами. — Разве не поэтому ты с нее глаз не сводишь?

Лис фыркнул. Почему невнимательный Наруто заметил именно это?

— Скорее всего, вы что-то перепутали, — Лис улыбнулся и «закинул удочку»: — В прошлом твоя мать была мужчиной.

К его удивлению, это сработало — Наруто почесал подбородок и махнул рукой.

— А, да, точно, — он встал и с просьбой посмотрел в ответ. — Ты дорежь это, а мне срочно нужно отойти. Хорошо?

Наблюдая за удаляющимся в закат Наруто, Лис взялся за слегка грязную луковицу.

Зачем Наруто Айзену-сама? Да, духовному мечу нужен хозяин, а бывший глава Эспады бессилен, если он не ошибся. Но поступки Айзена-сама всегда преследуют несколько целей. И почему Наруто? Нет, он не такой оболтус, каким кажется, но Айзену-сама в последнюю очередь нужен слуга с подобным характером. А если?..

Перед Лисом, будто нарочно утяжеляя плечи, возникла Хинамори. Лис положил голову на сцепленные руки и закусил губу. Талантливая, радостная девочка, умная, но слишком наивная. Или нет — не знай он о настоящей сущности Айзена-сама, то тоже ничего бы не заподозрил. Вспоминая, чем для неё всё чуть не закончилось, Лис отчаялся. Сколько Наруто осталось?

Темнело в лесу рано, и вскоре Лис стоял в небольшом доме со слабо рассеивающей мрак масляной лампой.

— Кстати, а где ты будешь спать? — Наруто переоделся в старую пижаму и плотную кофту и глядел то на Лиса в белом «платье», то на старый и тёплый футон на полу.

— Разве об этом не нужно было думать раньше? — Лис приподнял бровь в лучших традициях Айзена-сама. — И мне, как гостю, следует уступить футон.

— Ничего подобного. Во-первых, Наруто — ребёнок, а ты ко всему привычный и от такого не помрешь, — усмехнулись за их спинами и вышли на тусклый свет. — Во-вторых, нам нужно кое-что обсудить. Пойдём? — женщина кивнула на дверь. Лис пошел за ней и быстро, но красноречиво посмотрел на Наруто, как бы говоря: это приватный разговор. Наруто немного нахмурился и залез в футон.

Солнце почти ушло за горизонт. Женщина села на лавочку и укуталась плотнее в старую куртку, поставив старый фонарь рядом. Хоть Лис стоял позади и смотрел то на тёмную спину, то на кусочек солнца вдали, но ощущал, как женщина довольна.

— И о чём вы хотели поговорить, Айзен-сама? — нейтрально спросил Лис. Женщинa поправила куртку на плечах.

— Мне казалось, это тебе нужно дать повод спросить меня, — спокойно ответила она. Лис поравнялся со скамейкой и, когда к нему повернули голову, увидел танцующие блики от лампы в тёмных карих глазах.

— С чего вдруг такая милость? Вы столь любезны, что ужас берёт, — улыбнулся он, как в прошлой жизни, и ничуть не соврал. Вдруг женщина встала.

— Раз вопросов нет, тогда я пойду спать? — она быстро направилась к дому, и Лис растерялся.

— Стойте! — удаляющая спина замерла, и Лис понял, что дал слабину, но махнул рукой на это. Пусть это используют против него, плевать.

— Зачем вам Наруто?! — сердце Лиса застыло. Женщина развернулась и с интересом взглянула на него. Напряжение в воздухе можно было резать на куски.

— Чтобы не умереть. Ты сам сказал, что я не могу использовать свои силы, — спокойно произнесла она и махнула рукой на дверь. Удивительно, но Лис не услышал в ее голосе ничего, кроме лёгкой досады. И, как ни старался, но не увидел на красивом лице и намека на фальшь. Женщина, краем глаза наблюдая за его потугами, усмехнулась. От такой искренности Лис растерялся, но взял себя в руки.

— Почему именно Наруто? — тихо и отчётливо спросил он. — Он мало похож на того, кого можно долго использовать.

Женщина приподняла бровь, и Лис будто перенёсся в прошлое: сознание дорисовало белые стены, белые одежды и пустых на заднем фоне.

— А кто говорил, что я буду его долго использовать?

Земля словно ушла из-под ног Лиса, но не успел он справиться со слабостью, как секундную бурю эмоций на его лице заметили и удовлетворенно улыбнулись.

— Шучу. Это долгая история. И раз мы снова вместе… — Лис подошёл к женщине, которая снова села на скамейку и в карих глазах которой заплясали бесенята. — Полагаю, тебе её можно рассказать.

***

— Не поймаете, не поймаете, даттебаё! — Наруто улепетывал от преследователей. Ну разрисовал он скалу Хокаге, и что? Всё равно до этих умерших стариков никому нет дела!

Из-за стремительного бега по узким и запутанным улочкам Конохи взрослые вскоре отстали, и Наруто обрадовался, как вдруг ступившая на черепичную крышу нога провалилась вниз. Наруто не успел испугаться или что-то осмыслить — просто в следующий миг он потирал ушибленную попу в плотной завесе пыли. Когда пыль улеглась, при свете из дырки вверху Наруто понял, что сидит на чердаке. Потом — что около стен стоят большие цветастые картины, а он, похоже, сидит на одной из них, теперь сломанной.

— Что случилось?

Наруто повернулся. У двери стояла женщина в красивом белом платье и недоуменно оглядывала комнату. Когда удивленные карие глаза встретились с небесно-голубыми, Наруто не выдержал и выскочил на улицу, где его через пару кварталов его поймали.

***

— Ещё рамена, Теучи-сан!

— А ты не объешься часом, Наруто? — шутливо ответил мужчина и поставил большую тарелку с толстой лапшой на стол.

— Нет! Меня весь вечер заставляли отмывать памятник Хокаге, и я жутко устал! — пробурчал Наруто и взялся за палочки. — Вот когда стану Хокаге, то разрисую своё лицо!

— Станешь Хокаге? — вежливо спросили сзади, и Наруто обернулся: отодвинув рукой штору, на входе стояла женщина, которую он видел сегодня на том чердаке.

— Здрасьте, — Наруто неловко улыбнулся и растерялся. Женщина вопросительно приподняла бровь и усмехнулась.

— Помнится, это вы сломали одну из моих картин, — неодобрительно напомнила она. — И даже не извинитесь?

Наруто стало стыдно. Да, он раньше разукрашивал магазинчики, но ломать чужие вещи — это другое.

— Простите!.. — Наруто запнулся, поняв, что не знает имени собеседницы.

— Айзен. Айзен-сама, — Наруто недоуменно моргнул: Айзен- _сама_? — Между прочим, картину, которую ты сломал, нарисовал мой покойный друг.

Обстановка стала ещё более неловкой, и Наруто съежился из-за сильного чувства вины.

— Впрочем, это можно просто решить, — вдруг сказала женщина, и печали на её лице стало чуть меньше.

— Как? — Наруто встрепенулся, желая избавиться от царапающих ребра коготков вины.

— Ну скажем… — женщина потрогала подбородок и слегка улыбнулась. — Ты будешь приходить ко мне каждый день следующие две недели и убираться в квартире. Договорились?

Сердце Наруто застыло: ему впервые улыбался кто-то, помимо Теучи-сана, Аяме-чан и старика Хокаге. Причем Теучи-сан и Аяме-чан вначале относились к нему нейтрально, и их расположение он приобрел, став заядлым посетителем «Ичираку рамен», а Третьего он знал всегда. А видеть такое от незнакомца сразу… Сердце с неверием ухнуло вниз от переизбытка чувств.

— Конечно, я помогу вам! Не сомневайтесь! — радостно закричал Наруто на всю улицу, и женщина усмехнулась.

***

— Что за черт? — Айзен c неверием посмотрел на руки, откуда не ощущалось абсолютно никакой реацу.

— Все кончено, Айзен, — он взглянул на Ичиго, чьи черные бинты постепенно рассеивались, а темные длинные волосы выпадали и заменялись рыжими. Но обратился к нему Урахара, появившийся на поляне без привычной панамки. — Печать активировалась и запечатала твои источники реацу. Всё кончено, — Урахара устало и серьезно посмотрел на Айзена. Тот пораженно заморгал, а затем коварно улыбнулся.

— Ты ошибаешься, Урахара Киске. Еще ничего не кончено.

Айзен щёлкнул пальцами, и по его коже стали расползаться светящиеся причудливые голубые узоры. Урахара обнажил меч, но подходить не рискнул, а Ичиго с постепенно исчезающей реацу нахмурился и напрягся.

— Что?..

— Думаешь, я не предусмотрел этого? Я тоже умею накладывать печати. Например, печать перемещения, — высокомерно ответил Айзен и с удовлетворением заметил шок и страх в серых глазах.

— У тебя нет реацу для её использования.

— А кто говорил, что я не накопил ее заранее? — ухмыльнулся Айзен, и Урахара кинулся вперёд. Но было поздно — Айзен исчез в чёрной тени.

***

Он перенесся в свой дом в Токио — глупо думать, что его интересы ограничиваются Каракурой. О нём не знал никто, даже Гин. Хотя бы потому, что Айзен приобрел его, даже не будучи лейтенантом. Начальству нужно уничтожение Пустых, а до остального им дела нет. А на случай проблем с людьми в ящике чёрного комода гостиной лежали бумаги с чарами иллюзий.

Сидя на уютном зеленом диванчике, Айзен понял — всё. Его силу действительно запечатали. Хогёку бесполезно — оно лишь усиливает хозяина, а толку в этом, если он не может оформить реацу во что-то осмысленное? Айзен закусил губу.

Он считал себя спокойным человеком, но через пару минут всё на втором этаже дома разбили и разломали. Шкаф стал грудой досок, кровать, комод и стол постигла та же участь, и только когда костяшки разбились до крови, Айзен сел на пол у стены, запрокинул голову и с силой выдохнул сквозь зубы.

Он проиграл. Проиграл не Ичиго Куросаки, а своей глупости и высокомерию. Если бы не ранняя предусмотрительность с печатью, заперли бы в тюрьме на веки весные. Но намного ли лучше его теперешняя участь?

Когда гнев и ярость утихли, мозг привычно стал оценивать обстановку, и Айзен дотронулся до груди.

Хогёку. Он все еще чувствовал его, и Хогёку по-прежнему слушался его, что странно. Он так и не понял до конца, что сотворил Урахара Киске, но, судя по всему, у Хогёку было подобие сознания, «воля». Причем достаточно высокомерная и своенравная. И раз Хогёку осталось… Айзен нахмурился. В любом случае, нужно встать и разведать обстановку.

Ревизия принесла мало результатов. Первой находкой был бесформенный гикай — они, как глина, навсегда принимали внешность первой души, что вселялась в них. Вторыми Айзён нашел несколько асаучи, а третьими — три учебника из Академии и пара монет. Негусто.

Айзен совершенно не представлял, что делать.

***

Его заметили. Прошла пара недель, а в его районе уже было шинигами больше положенного. Айзен подозревал, что отыскать его пытались при помощи заметной реацу Хогёку. А учитывая гений Урахары и Маюри, обнаружить её не составит трудов, если что-то не предпринять.

Айзен критично оглядел гикай. Одно из их свойств, кажущееся раньше бесполезным, заключалось в том, они немного скрывали реацу. Оставалось надеяться, что Хогеку испускает не слишком сильную энергию. Но если оно примет его форму, его раскроют. Айзен присел на кресло и, положив голову на руки, стал размышлять. В устройстве гикая он разбирался слабо, но выбора не было. Идеи откидывались одна за другой, и вот, когда Айзен отчаялся, его посетила неожиданная мысль.

Через некоторое время Айзен не знал, смеяться или плакать. Из зеркала смотрела его женская копия — на большее он не мог рассчитывать. Самолюбие в который раз было уязвлено, и Айзен осознал, что, это, оказывается, неприятное чувство. Очень неприятное. На ум приходил только противно хихикающий Гин, и Айзен вздохнул. Если бы это произошло до мира Пустых, то он воспринял бы это нормально, так как делал и более «унизительные» вещи. Правду говорят, чем выше залезаешь, тем больнее падать. Он, почти ставший повелителем мира, сейчас вынужден поменять пол… Женщина в зеркале поморщилась. Как бы Айзен не злился, но заметил, что и в этом облике выглядит превосходно.

***

Шинигами стало меньше. Айзен с удовлетворением обнаружил, что его расчёт сработал, когда обходил квартал. Богам смерти нет дела до людей, а, значит, на симпатичную женщину никто не обратит внимания. И вряд ли кто-то додумается, что он докатился до такого. Айзен старался меньше представлять ехидного Урахару.

На всякий случай он отрастил волосы и покрасил их в чёрный — у него было немного земных денег. Далее в ход пошли тёмные очки. Неброская одежда в виде светлой кофты и серых штанов тоже не привлекала внимания. Обычная женщина. Айзен радовался, но, когда добрался до дома, там его ждал сюрприз. Гикай не снимался.

Наверно, столько эмоций не отражалось на его лице лет сто точно. Он судорожно пытался вспомнить похожие случаи. Рукия Кучики долго была в мире людей, но из-за охоты на пустых часто снимала гикай. И ещё пара шинигами с похожей ситуацией. Всё.

В итоге паника схлынула. Голода и жажды он не чувствовал, и реацу осталось столько же. По сути, просто его чувства обострились, и только. Айзен мрачно вздохнул.

***

Прошло полтора года. Похоже, его уже решили не искать. Урахара ведь точно рассказал всем, что его источники реацу запечатаны. А зря.

По крайней мере, Айзен хотел в это верить. Его тело не стареет, пить и есть не надо. Значит, у него всё так же много времени. А он упорный, двести лет планировал захват мира и почти преуспел.

«Почти». Если за двести лет ничего не получилось, то и сейчас… Пальцы сжали шариковую ручку, а между бровей пролегла морщинка, но затем Айзен спокойно продолжил писать.

В принципе, эта жизнь не сильно отличалась от жизни главы пятого отряда. Не считая того, что порой он скучал из-за одиночества и не ощущал пьянящие силу и могущество, волнами растекающиеся по телу. Айзен твердо решил, что исправит последнее. Сейчас он записывает свои знания о подобных печатях и думает над решением проблемы. А потом остаётся «случайно» встретить какого-то шинигами, и, возможно, при помощи духовного погребения попасть в Сейрейтей…

А если он попадет в Ад? Ручка остановилась, но ненадолго. Айзен смахнул с лица черный локон рукой с идеальным маникюром и продолжил писать изящным почерком.

Он что-то точно придумает. В конце концов, обхитрить Сейрейтей тоже было непросто.

***

Одним весенним утром он не обнаружил в Токио шинигами и нахмурился. Странно. Обычно он чувствовал одного-двух, так как, несмотря на запечатанные силы, ощущать реацу не разучился. Что-то случилось?

Хотя в Сейрейтее постоянно что-то случалось, а с приходом Куросаки Ичиго происшествия приобрели невиданный размах. Айзен с интересом наблюдал за восстанием духовных мечей и за разборкой с кланом Касумиодзи и новым капитаном третьего отряда, но не вмешивался. Хогёку тогда ещё не слилось с ним, да и продумывать все варианты развития событий он вряд ли бы успел, так как, несмотря на широкий размах, заканчивалось всё быстро.

Моясь в ванной, Айзен ощутил незнакомую и невероятно сильную реацу и застыл — он занижал свою, развлекаясь с друзьями Куросаки Ичиго. Неужели и сейчас… Айзен сжал губы, с сильным волнением переоделся в домашние футболку и штаны и осторожно вышел в гостиную.

С зеленого дивана (несмотря на ситуацию, Айзен мысленно возмутился, что кто-то без разрешения зашел в его дом, да ещё занял его любимый диван) встал молодой человек с длинными светлыми волосами и в белой военной форме. Айзен помрачнел и прищурился. На шинигами и на пустого незнакомец не походил от слова «совсем».

— Айзен Соске? — по зеленым глазам без капли сомнения Айзен понял, что отрицать всё бесполезно, и шагнул вперёд.

— Предположим. А вы кто? — спокойно и уверенно спросил он, будто и не находился в проигрышном положении. Незнакомец поднял руку, и карие глаза округлились: под белым рукавом свисал серебряный пятиконечный крест.

— Квинси? — Айзен шокировано посмотрел на незнакомца. — Вас разве почти всех не истребили?

— Так думают шинигами, — невозмутимо сказал молодой человек. — Айзен Соске. Наш господин, Яхве, желает видеть вас.

Айзен задумался.

— Еврейский бог? — он осторожно прощупывал почву, вспомнив с усмешкой телевизионную передачу. Сколько разных богов напридумывали люди, и как свято они верят, что те помогают им! Хотя не что чтобы это было не так. Пустые нападали на людей, и шинигами истребляли их, но и только.

— Нет, — незнакомец покачал головой. — Император квинси и их прародитель.

Айзен задумался. Да, это имя он нашел в нескольких книгах, в местах о квинси. Информацию о Ключе Короля найти было непросто, и он перерыл невероятные горы информации. Вроде там была легенда, что через определённое время Король квинси сломает печать, проснется и вернет свои силы, но и только. Он ещё удивился, как они мало знали о тех, против кого воевали тысячу лет. Нет, может, у Маюри хранилась информация о способностях квинси, но это немного другое. Вот и думай: то ли шинигами не интересовались квинси в не-боевом плане, то ли эта информация затерялась, то ли пора строить теории заговора.

— Зачем? — Айзен приподнял бровь и со скрываемым раздражением всмотрелся в равнодушное лицо. — Я вряд ли помогу вам. И я думал, квинси ненавидят шинигами.

— Император может вернуть вам силу, — все расчеты Айзена, что делать, исчезли, а карие глаза снова округлились. — С условием, что вы будете на него работать. Вы — необычный шинигами, Соске Айзен. Заменить вас будет непросто.

Айзен прищурился.

— Но это не главная причина.

— Спросите у Императора, — молодой человек пожал плечами. — Мне лишь сказано проводить вас в Вандеррейх.

Карие глаза потемнели. Айзен понял, что это ему напоминает, и не знал, смеяться или плакать. Кто знал, что в будущем он окажется на месте Орихиме Иноуэ.

— Куда?

— Наш мир. «Невидимая империя».

— Сказано проводить? — уголки рта опустились, и Айзен помрачнел сильнее. — Получается, от моего ответа ничего не зависит?

— Именно, — молодой человек заправил светлый локон за ухо. — Но я бы не хотел применять насилие.

«Надо же, этот квинси вежливее Улькиорры», — сиронизировал Айзен.

— Можно мне десять минут подумать? — он подозревал, что непонятно откуда взявшиеся квинси знают о его ситуации и дадут эту возможность, так как всё равно бежать некуда. По крайней мере, так они думают.

— Хорошо.

Айзен вышел на кухню, где сел за стол, налил в голубую кружку горячий зелёный чай и отпил из неё.

Они действительно могут вернуть ему силы? Айзен не знал, что думать. Он не верил в бескорыстие, а тем более в бескорыстие квинси к шинигами. И что-то подсказывало, что об опасной силе Кьока Суйгецу они тоже знают. Нет, возможно, его способность им нужна, но зачем уговаривать, а не просто воспользоваться силой? Айзен закрыл глаза. Он по себе знает ответ. Они настолько сильны, что могут позволить себе это. А это очень, очень нехорошо.

И все же… Он скучает по Кьока Суйгецу и по силе шинигами. Он много раз пытался фехтовать без них, но это было не то. По ночам (этому телу не требовался сон) его порой посещала тоска по ТОЙ, могущественной силе, и он с печалью глядел в окно, на скрываемый облаками белый полумесяц в чёрном небе. Он больше не сможет жить спокойно, пока не вернет её. В конце концов, у него же есть запасной план?

Айзен встал. Интуиция подсказывала, что сюда он вряд ли вернется. Поэтому нужно за десять минут придумать, что взять с собой. И переодеться, кстати.

***

Наруто мялся на пороге. А вдруг это жестокий розыгрыш? Нет, некоторые относятся к нему хорошо, но… Он так часто сталкивался с безразличием и холодностью, что не верил, что заслуживает такого отношения. _Нормального_.

На звонок ответили не сразу. Наруто не ошибся с адресом — на входе стояла красивая женщина, что относительно недавно улыбалась ему.

— О, привет, Наруто. Проходи, — Наруто с неуверенностью проследовал за Айзен-сан.

Квартира по планировке была зеркальным отражением его квартиры. Узкий коридор, небольшая кухня спереди, справа — туалет с душем и унитазом, слева — большая комната. Только если у него в квартире было много мусора, то здесь всё обставили с уютом и теплотой. Чего только стоили красивые деревянные часы с совой над входом на кухню!

— А у вас очень симпатичная квартира, Айзен-сан, — Наруто захотел заслужить расположение этой дружелюбной женщины.

Айзен-сан развернулась и по-доброму усмехнулась.

— Спасибо, — она перешла на деловитый тон. — В общем, смотри…

Айзен-сан быстро и обстоятельно рассказала, что и как делать, и откуда брать, и даже показала расположение туалета. Наруто кивнул. Работы предстояло немало, но он не отчаивался. Он собирается стать Хокаге, в конце концов! Поэтому через пять минут с радостью Наруто мыл пол и хихикал, представляя изумленного Хокаге.

Пусть работы и было много, но из-за небольшого размера квартиры Наруто справлялся с каждым делом быстро. Когда он протирал пыль, то ощутил из кухни приятный аромат и из любопытства заглянул туда. И засмотрелся, как Айзен-сан деловито режет морковку. Наруто был достаточно мал, чтобы разбираться в женской красоте, но Айзен-сан показалась ему самой красивой и доброй женщиной на свете. Вдруг она дернула головой, и Наруто быстро скрылся в гостиной. Но теперь он работал с вдвое большим усердием и с приятным чувством, непривычно согревающим сердце.

Когда Наруто закончил всё и устало вытер лоб, то осторожно зашел на кухню.

— Я закончил, Айзен-сан, — вежливо сказал он, и женщина развернулась к нему.

— Правда? — риторически спросила она и невозмутимо предложила: — Тогда, может, отужинаешь со мной?

Наруто растерялся.

— Спасибо. Но я, пожалуй, пойду, — он смущенно опустил голову и пулей вылетел в коридор, и Айзен-сан приподняла бровь.

***

«Невидимая Империя», или Вандеррейх, и походила на Сейрейтей, и нет. Архитектура была полностью другой, но в её основе лежали такие же прямоугольные безыскусные постройки из голых стен, как в Сейрейтее. И почему и тут сплошь белый? Нет, Айзен любил белый и даже носил его в мире Пустых, но этим он противопоставлял себя и пустых богам смерти. Впрочем, сопровождающий, чье присутствие за плечом нервировало, не дал насмотреться на местные «красоты»: они вошли в ледяной дворец и пересекли однотипные большие залы. Айзен поджал губы, так как ощущал вдалеке сильнейшее скопление реацу, и снова перед его глазами встал Лас-Ночес. Не то чтобы он соскучился по нему, но если с ним сделают то же самое, что делали порой с низшими арранкарами…

Они остановились перед огромными дверями, и белая перчатка поднялась и толкнула их. Айзен сжал руки в кулаки. Это последняя черта, и пути назад не будет. С другой стороны, особого выбора у него не было. И он не отступал от своих решений.

Двери распахнулись, и тонкие брови Айзена приподнялись. Что это за копии шинигами? А что? Люди в два ряда с сильной реацу и выделяющийся человек вдалеке. Хотя из-за белой одежды незнакомцы больше походили на Эспаду, чем Сейрейтей. Внимательный взгляд Айзена пробежался по ним и остановился на мужчине с усами и в черном плаще. Выглядел он моложе и слегка внушительнее Главнокомандующего. По крайней мере, в обычном состоянии того.

— Не ожидал, что вы так быстро прибудете, Хашвальт, — мужчина спокойно взглянул в пристальные карие глаза.

— Простите, Ваше Величество, — спутник Айзена поклонился, и брови последнего приподнялись выше.

— За что вы извиняешься? Наоборот, это была похвала, — Яхве усмехнулся. — Но я думал, что наш гость выглядит… иначе.

Лицо Айзена осталось невозмутимым, но впервые за долгое время он пожалел, что лишился сил. Хотелось надеяться, что ему нечасто будут напоминать про «смену пола», ведь этим людям, в отличие от Урахары и Хирако Шинджи, он ничего не сделал.

— Это проблема? — невозмутимо спросил Айзен, игнорируя внимательные взгляды.

— Определенно нет, — Яхве усмехнулся и положил голову на руку. — Хашвальт, проводи леди в комнату для почетных гостей, а я позже присоединюсь к вам.

— Хорошо, Ваше Величество, — Хашвальт снова поклонился, и Айзен окончательно убедился, что тот — вылитый Улькиорра. Хотя даже последний ему не кланялся, но арранкары вообще плохо понимали человеческие чувства и отношения, оставаясь пустыми, знающими лишь голод и битвы.

Айзена отвели по широкому коридору в комнату с парой диванчиков и с журнальным столиком. Блондин остался стоять около двери, а Айзен уверенно сел на диван и, погодя, осторожно попробовал темно-красный напиток в изящном стеклянном бокале. По запаху — неплохое вино, хотя в видах и сортах выпивки он не разбирался из-за поддержания репутации идеального капитана, да и не тянуло его к алкоголю.

Вскоре к ним приблизилась сильная реацу, но Айзен ни капли не изменился. Не оторвался он от вина и тогда, когда под сильный скрип двери раздались тяжёлые шаги.

— Ну как вам наше вино?

— Пойдет, — великодушно заметил Айзен и сильнее расправил плечи. — Не знал, что квинси ещё существуют, и в таком количестве.

— Было бы странно, если бы шинигами знали об этом, — Яхве с легкой ухмылкой сел напротив, пока карие глаза стали его «сканировать». Айзен отставил бокал. Выглядел Яхве внушительно, но что-то определённое Айзен сказать о нём не мог. А это нехорошо. Айзен не совался в неприятности, не разузнав всё о враге, а союзником Яхве не назовешь. И, учитывая фантасмагоричность ситуации, оставалось действовать очень осторожно.

— Странно, что вы позвали меня с имеющейся у вас силой. Или вам нужна информация о Сейрейтее?

— Вся информация о нем у нас и так есть, — после этой «как бы невзначай» фразы внутри Айзена всё замерло. — А сила вашего занпакто, Кьока Суйгецу, слишком незаменима.

Быстро справившись с волнением, Айзен внимательно уставился в чёрные глаза. Первые слова Яхве рождали сильное беспокойство и нехорошие предположения, но если связать их со вторыми… Они же не знают об _этом?_

— Будь это так, вы бы не позвали меня, — Айзен улыбнулся по привычке. — Как и когда вы планируете вернуть мне силу? И что я должен буду сделать взамен?

Он действовал напрямик, так как для составления другого плана было слишком мало данных. И вроде у Яхве хорошее настроение, и в худшем случае ему просто не ответят.

— Через неделю состоится одно мероприятие. Длится будет пять дней, где нам, возможно, понадобится ваша помощь, и тогда мы вернем вам силу. Если не понадобится — вернем после двенадцати дней, — Айзен не сумел скрыть удивления, но быстро справился с собой. — А от вас я требую всего-то верности и преданности, как и от всех подчиненных.

Карие глаза прищурились, и Айзен опять потянулся за стаканом. Зачем ему, по факту, пленнику, подробно всё расписывать и обещать вернуть силу, даже если она не понадобится? Ситуация настораживала всё больше, и Айзен не стал отклоняться от предложенного сценария:

— И что это за мероприятие?

— Уничтожение Сейрейтея.

Айзен выплюнул темно-красное вино, но снова быстро вернул себе невозмутимый вид. Нет, он тоже одолел капитанов и мог бы захватить и уничтожить Сейрейтей, но слышать, что кто-то ещё на это способен… Хотя зачем тогда те тридцать человек, по силам не уступающие капитанам?

Но всё равно — уничтожение… Напрашивалась мысль, что все капитаны покажут банкаи. А по поводу некоторых из них у Айзена были нехорошие предположения, что было в прошлом ещё одним поводом перенести финальное сражение в Каракуру, а капитанам — призадуматься над их высвобождением.

— Я, возможно, ошибаюсь, но Главнокомандующий не обрадуется, — максимально учтиво заметил Айзен и поморщился из-за пары красных пятен на светлой водолазке.

— Спасибо за волнение, но мы придумали, как решить это, — волнение Айзена усилилось.

_Раз в год Главнокомандующий делал то, что Укитаке и Кьораку прозвали «тряхнуть стариной» — выгонял капитанов на далёкую песчаную равнину и устраивал бой «двенадцать на одного»._

_— А если кто-то нападет на Сейрейтей, пока нас не будет?_

_— Я ему не завидую, — усмехнулся Кьораку. И действительно, в конце боя Главнокомандующий (как Айзен выяснил потом, это была еще одна традиция, но тогда для него это стало сюрпризом) активировал банкай. И Айзена, беспомощного и придавленного в земле, охватило пламя из сильнейшей реацу. Будто он был обычным шинигами, а не капитаном отряда._

_— Да, пожалуй, стоило вас предупредить, — Укитаке сочувственно взглянул на потрепанного и ошарашенного Айзена. — Но поэтому в капитаны и не берут людей без банкая._

_Айзен незаметно поджал губы._

— Хорошо. А как вы вернете мне силы? Снимите эту печать? — Айзен вынырнул из воспоминаний и снова пошёл напрямик. Раз ответили на этот вопрос, то, скорее всего, ответят и на другие.

— Мы просто уничтожим её силой квинси, — Яхве пожал плечами. — Не беспокойтесь, вашу реацу мы не заденем.

Карие глаза потемнели.

— А я и не беспокоюсь, — Айзен очаровательно улыбнулся. — Просто, пожалуй, мне снова нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать.

Он метался между двумя вариантами: остаться и ещё расспросить Яхве, ибо больше такой возможности может не представиться, и всё обдумать. В итоге Айзен выбрал второе: он хотел действовать с невозмутимым рассудком, а сейчас, каким бы спокойным он не выглядел, слишком много на него навалилось. За час он узнал о другом мире и ранее уничтоженном народе с силой, сравнимой с Сейрейтеем, что хотел уничтожить последнего.

В груди ёкнуло. Каким бы бесчувственным, эгоистичным и не обременённым моральными ценностями человеком он не был, но он оставался шинигами. И человеком — а люди привязываются, пусть к бывшим соратникам Айзен ничего не испытывал.

— Как скажете, — Яхве встал и махнул рукой. — Хашвальт, проводи гостью в её покои.

— Слушаюсь, Ваше Высочество, — через секунду Айзен понял, что из-за сильной задумчивости на автомате принял протянутую ладонь, и изящно убрал руку.

***

Айзен выяснил, что у Наруто был отнюдь не характер Хинамори. При беседе с местными, когда он заговаривал о Наруто, то узнавал, что тот — сильный проказник и пакостник. А недавно, о ужас, разрисовал монумент с правителями Конохи! Айзен поддакивал и ставил пометку выяснить, почему с ним Наруто ведёт себя, как ангел.

И вот первая странность. Как только он заговаривал о Наруто, даже самые радостные люди мрачнели и отвечали холодно, с неохотой. Вторая странность: о Наруто знали все. Нет, Наруто пакостничал часто, но чтобы все знали о маленьком мальчике? А Айзен провел широкую и разнообразную выборку среди местных.

— Наруто, — однажды как бы невзначай обратился Айзен к нему. — А как твои родители относятся к тому, что ты проводишь время со мной? Мы почти незнакомы, да и ты достаточно мал.

Естественно, он знал ответ, но хотел увидеть реакцию Наруто, который удивленно застыл, а затем пожал плечами.

— У меня нет родителей, — Наруто старался выглядеть как обычно, но Айзен разбирался в улыбках, чтобы увидеть некоторую неестественность.

— Ой, прости, — Айзен изобразил неловкость и сожаление, отведя взгляд.

— Да ничего! — слишком оптимистично заявил Наруто и снова пожал плечами. — Я привык.

В комнате повисло молчание. Айзен писал за столом, пока Наруто поливал фикусы. Представление должно выглядеть правдоподобно, и нужно выдержать время.

— Но у тебя же есть опекуны, с которыми ты живешь? — наконец осторожно спросил Айзен.

— Нет, я живу один, — Наруто поставил пустую лейку на подоконник, почесал щеку и потянулся, готовясь взять пылесос. — Хотя старикашка Третий иногда помогает.

Айзен опять сделал пометку — сказывалась привычка выяснять всё о подчиненных. Про родителей он решил незаметно подробнее узнать потом и дружелюбно улыбнулся.

— Тогда, может, все же останешься на ужин? А то, наверное, ты приготовленную еду нечасто пробовал.

Не то чтобы Айзену не нравилось кушать одному, но одиночество надоедало. И привычка — штука приставучая. Он так приспособился очаровывать людей и носить маску, что это стало его неизменной частью. Даже в мире Пустых, когда от этого не было толку, он мило улыбался Эспаде и предлагал выпить чаю.

— Ну, я раменом питаюсь, и как-то нормально, — Наруто улыбнулся и как бы невзначай уточнил: — А можно?

Айзен мысленно хмыкнул, так как даже последний идиот увидел бы сильное волнение в чистых и невинных голубых глазах.

— Нельзя было бы — не предлагала, — Айзен отложил ручку и полностью развернулся к Наруто. — Тогда поможешь нарезать мне овощи вместо работы с пылесосом. Хорошо?

Наруто с неверием уставился в ответ, а затем радостно всплеснул руками.

— Конечно!

За готовкой Наруто расшевелился и стал рассказывать о своей жизни. Айзен слушал не слишком внимательно, но делиться историями Наруто не мешал — этакий приятный оживленный фон. Да и некоторые вещи были интересными. Например, про Академию ниндзя. Нет, Айзен знал, что многие люди этого мира могут использовать реацу и делают это в военных целях, но слушать рассказы от непосредственно относящегося к этому человека было занимательно. И говорил Наруто с такими оживлением и энергией, что Айзен заслушался и даже стал спрашивать сам. Одновременно у Айзена рос интерес, почему Наруто недолюбливают местные.

***

— Айзен-сан.

Айзен отвлекся и удивился — Наруто топтался и пытался всеми силами скрыть неуверенность. Выходило плохо.

— Да? — Айзен отложил книгу и наклонил голову. В последние дни Наруто оживился и больше стал походить на того, про кого говорили люди. Порой за ужином даже слишком забалтывался.

— Сегодня последний день моего пребывания здесь, — Наруто не мог определиться с чувствами и почесал затылок. Айзен усмехнулся.

— Понятно. Думаю, ты должен быть рад, что не придется больше работать.

Как он и ожидал, смятение Наруто усилилось, и нерешительность проступила на его лице.

— Наверное, — он опустил взгляд и через несколько секунд неожиданно поднял голову и решительно спросил: — А можно я иногда буду заходить к вам? И помогать?

В неуверенных голубых глазах было столько надежды, что Айзен сначала слегка растерялся, а затем улыбнулся.

— Пожалуйста. Правда, я некоторое время работаю, так что тебе придётся сидеть в сторонке и не мешать.

— Хорошо! — Наруто стал лучился счастьем, и улыбка Айзена расширилась — уж очень яркой, чистой, заразительной была радость Наруто.

— Правда? — поддаваясь хорошему настроению, Айзен усмехнулся. — Судя по тому, как ты вчера разукрасил магазин, это будет проблематично.

Наруто смутился и завопил:

— Он сам виноват! Нечего было говорить, что я демон!

Айзен приподнял бровь.

— Ну… — со смешком протянул он. — В любом случае, приходи, если захочешь.

И Наруто опять смутился, но меньше, и снова засиял.

— Спасибо большое, Айзен-сан!

— Не за что, — Айзен повернулся к рабочему столу и поймал себя на мысли, что и правда реакция на одни и те же действия зависит от обстоятельств. Сейчас подобное обращение грело душу, в то время как от подчиненных-шинигами оно вызывало лишь лёгкое удовлетворение и приятное чувство превосходства, а от арранкаров — ничего.

***

И Наруто приходил. Делился успехами в учебе, так как недавно в Академии начался новый учебный год, рассказывал о жизни и расспрашивал Айзена. Тот не был против — Наруто иногда раздражал, но это поправлялось легкой улыбкой и просьбой чуть-чуть помолчать и не мешать. Айзен давно понял, что улыбка решает много проблем, о чем другие, похоже, не подозревали. И Наруто слушался, пусть порой его и распирало желание поговорить.

— Что такое? — Наруто и книга не вязались у Айзена совершенно, и он внимательно посмотрел на Наруто, который тихо отошел в уголок и с напряженным и мрачным лицом уставился в книгу, а потом поднял взгляд и замялся.

— Ну, в общем… — увидев в карих глазах интерес, Наруто решился и подошёл. — Мы сегодня изучали технику клонирования, и скоро экзамен по ней. А еще она будет спрашиваться на выпускном экзамене. А у меня она не получается, — по его лицу пробежала тень, и Айзен мысленно усмехнулся. Забавно наблюдать, как дети воспринимают небольшие неудачи как серьёзные проблемы.

— Можно посмотреть? — Айзен наклонил голову. — Может, я помогу.

Голубые глаза расширились.

— Вы же не шиноби, как вы поможете?

— У меня богатый жизненный опыт, — пожал плечами Айзен и чуть улыбнулся. И Наруто не устоял и протянул книгу. В конце концов, хуже не станет. Наруто ожидал, что Айзен-сан недолго посмотрит в неё и сокрушенно отложит, однако женщина с внимательным интересом всё разглядывала её.

— Что тебе здесь непонятно? — Наруто удивился. Человек, не связанный с шиноби, всё понял? Хотя не то чтобы написанное было сильно непонятно, просто он лучше воспринимал информацию на слух и нечасто заглядывал в учебник. А обратиться было не к кому: Шикамару заболел, Чоджи тоже не особо разобрался в технике клонирования, а подходить к Ируке-сенсею после инцидента с горой Хокаге Наруто не решался даже при всей своей наглости.

— Вот это, — Наруто ткнул пальцем в книгу и Айзен, помедлив, стал объяснять. Он не был уверен в своем толковании, но если предположить, что здешняя чакра и реацу похожи, если не одно и тоже… Не зря он считал себя гением и преподавал в Академии шинигами пару лет. И в книге всё написано сухо и предельно понятно. Хотя то, что волновало Наруто, правда можно было истолковать двояко. После объяснения и тёплых благодарностей Айзен приподнял уголки рта, так как на душе стало приятнее, и вдруг замер, глядя в голубые алмазы. И снова подумал о Хинамори с её огнём преданности и восхищения.

И ему пришла _та самая_ мысль.

***

Скучно. Как Айзен и думал, ему больше не удалось побеседовать с Яхве. Печально, но что поделать. Он и хотел этой встречи, чтобы расспросить подробнее, и нет. А пока все вокруг, как он понял, готовились к вторжению, бегали и не обращали внимания на осторожно разгуливающую по дворцу женщину. Айзен не знал, что Яхве сказал подчиненным, но с ним обращались достаточно почтительно. Или не хотел знать, ибо иногда краем глаза ловил многозначительные усмешки. Не добавляло радости, что на новом месте жительства, в шкафу, он нашёл лишь белые платья, отчего кулаки ощутимо зачесались. Но выбора не было, и привлекать внимание водолазкой и джинсами он не хотел.

За день перед нападением к нему неожиданно зашел Яхве.

— Не хотите увидеть торжественную речь перед завтрашним событием?

— Не откажусь, — Айзен хмыкнул, («Надо же, какая вежливость»), отложил неплохую, пусть и с часто встречающимися иностранными словами, книгу и величественно встал.

Когда они появились на балконе, Айзен незаметно нахмурился. Первая причина — внимательные и любопытствующие взгляды, но с этим он быстро справился. Что внимание каких-то людей великому ему? А вот из-за огромной армии в белых плащах внизу карие глаза потемнели. Нет, Айзен подозревал, что слова Яхве — не пустой звук, но увидеть самому — это другое. И Айзен впервые по-настоящему забеспокоился.

Вдруг Айзен вынырнул из размышлений. Урью Исида? Нет, это логично, квинси к квинси. И все же, пусть тот не был таким дружелюбным, как Ичиго, но вроде тоже симпатизировал паре шинигами. И вряд ли поддерживает уничтожение целого города, пусть и города духов. Или он пошёл по пути Гина? Тогда ему остается только сочувствовать. Он правда думает, что вонзит нож в спину Яхве?

«Кто бы говорил», — с противной ехидцей прошептал голос Гина, и Айзен усилием воли прогнал его. Да, он поступил несвойственно рискованно, но смысл приглашать его, если ему не вернут силы? И план отступления у него есть. Но, возможно, он не успеет его применить…

— А кто ваша спутница? Я раньше её не видел, — Исида прищурился, пристально глядя на Айзена и, видимо, не узнавая его. Впрочем, это было неудивительно, а если добавить сюда и чёртово белое платье… Айзен выдал благосклонную улыбку.

— Знакомая, — Яхве подошёл к балкону. А Айзен отступил в тень и стал внимательно наблюдать. А потом вынужденно признал, что речь вышла сильной и вдохновляющей. После оваций и аплодисментов внутри что-то неприятно заскреблось. Да, его десять арранкаров превосходили по силе эту армию. Но они никогда не рукоплескали ему.

***

Ладно, он действительно волновался. Айзен признал это, пока в беспокойстве ходил по главному залу дворца квинси. Даже сидение на огромном белом троне не успокоило его. Он хотел уничтожить Каракуру, но никогда не хотел гибели Сейрейтея, в отличие от гибели отдельных личностей.

Когда он ощутил реацу Яхве и его помощника, внутри поднялась целая буря эмоций. Невероятным усилием Айзен сдержался и продолжил невозмутимо сидеть на троне, даже когда Яхве вошел в зал. К великому удивлению, прогонять его не стали, а только усмехнулись. Айзен помрачнел. Причина такого хорошего расположения духа могла быть одна.

— Всегда приятно знать, что вас ждут. Не так ли, Хашвальт?

— Определенно, — тот глядел на Айзена с сильным неудовольствием, и последний насторожился, так как на белом плече мешком висело тело в черном кимоно. — А что мне с _ним_ делать, Ваше Величество?

Хашвальт повернулся, и Айзен застыл при виде рыжей шевелюры. Сразу возникла масса вопросов: куда смотрели остальные шинигами, почему Куросаки Ичиго просто не убили (но здесь Айзен подозревал ответ) и почему тот не использовал приём, из-за которого Урахара запечатал его силы? Решил, что и так крут и выстоит против того, чьи подчиненные по силе не уступают капитанам? А, ну да, это же Куросаки Ичиго. С него станется полезть к арранкарам, что без приказа Айзена за один удар оставили бы от него кровавую лужу.

— Отнеси его пока в дальние покои, — Яхве с интересом посмотрел на Айзена, что придал лицу безразличное выражение «мне всё равно, что вы одолели того, кто одолел меня». — И можно освободить трон?

Айзен хмыкнул и встал, шире расправив плечи.

— С удовольствием. Как прошла миссия?

— Превосходно. Ямамото убит, Сейрейтей почти разрушен, и мы захватили главный военный потенциал врага, — Яхве широко ухмыльнулся, видя ошарашенное и вытянувшееся лицо Айзена. — И до главной цели осталось ничего.

— И до главной цели? Какой главной цели? — ситуация была настолько невообразимой, что Айзен спросил это вслух. Нет, он тоже почти убил Ямамото, но именно что «почти». Что, как бы ни прискорбно, ничего не значило, ведь после «почти» удачного уничтожения Каракуры он был слабее любого шинигами. А Яхве — именно что не «почти». Хотя, если он, например, тоже запечатал банкай Ямамото, то всё стало бы максимально логично.

А если нет?

— Проникнуть в измерение Короля Душ, — Яхве с удовлетворением наблюдал, как лицо Айзена вытянулось ещё шире, и тот изумленно заморгал.

— Зачем? — его проигнорировали и отдали пару указаний Хашвальту. Хотя логичный ответ и не требовался. Айзен сжал губы в тонкую линию и ещё раз беспокойно взглянул на бессознательного Ичиго. Похоже, всё и правда плохо.

***

Наступили последние дни октября — в Сейрейтее царило вечное лето, хотя, например, сакура цвела и опадала в срок. Айзену нравилась осень как особый вид смерти: красочная, разноцветная, когда при неизбежном природа показывает всю красоту и палитру огненных всполохов красного, оранжевого и желтого. И даже бурая слякоть с голыми скелетами деревьев перед самой зимой не обесценивала этого. Пожалуй, он уже не удовлетворится серыми песками мира Пустых. Но пока, в конце октября, Айзен с головой ушел в работу. Он постепенно приближался к цели, решал разные вопросы и окончательно склонился к одному из планов.

_Впрочем, один вопрос оставался._

От увлеченного исписывания листа красивым почерком его отвлёк звонок в дверь, и изящное лицо слегка испортили морщины. Кто стучится в шесть утра? Правда, когда Айзен поднял голову, то обнаружил за окном темную ночь — а на часах был вечер, но из-за времени года темнело раньше — но с сильного недовольства этого не отменило. Айзен нехотя встал.

— Сладость или гадость? — он удивленно заморгал. Он ожидал за дверью чего угодно, но не Наруто в костюме лисички с протянутым мешочком и ещё одного мальчика в костюме ворона, что показывал всем своим мрачным видом, что он тут ни при чем.

— Что?

— Сладость или гадость? — видя недоумение Айзен-сан, Наруто вспомнил, что она не местная, что так же объясняло, почему она его не сторонится, и пояснил: — Сегодня Хэллоуин, канун Дня Мертвых. Мы ходим по домам и выпрашиваем сладости, а взамен рассказываем стихи или поем песенки.

Брови немного приподнялись. Смахивает на попрошайничество, но если за стишок или песенку — почему и нет? Воображение невольно нарисовало капитана Хицугаю на месте Наруто, и Айзен мысленно хихикнул.

— Это, как я понимаю, Саске? — он заинтересованно посмотрел на второго мальчика, что с подозрением нахмурился.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Наруто много о тебе рассказывал, — Айзен улыбнулся и сделал немного виноватое лицо. — К сожалению, сладостей у меня нет.

Наруто поник, и Айзен ощутил, будто выключили мини-солнце.

— Вообще? — после кивка Наруто погрустнел больше, но неожиданно просиял и обнял недовольного Саске. — Тогда давайте мы просто расскажем вам стишок!

— Ты и рассказывай, — буркнул Саске, высвободился из объятий и гордо расправил плечи.

— Да ладно тебе, Саске! Что ты вредничаешь! — Наруто дружески ударил его в плечо, и черные глаза прищурились.

— К твоему сведению, я тут просто за компанию, — высокомерно и равнодушно произнёс Саске. — И могу в любой момент уйти.

— И что? — Наруто посмотрел на Учиху, как на идиота. — Это праздник, Саске! Все должны радоваться и веселиться!

— Кто это сказал? Я никому ничего не должен, — надменно фыркнул Саске и поморщился, и Наруто закатил глаза. Спустя полминуты напряжённой перебранки Айзен тихо вздохнул.

— Конфет у меня нет, но есть чай с бергамотом, — после спокойного голоса резко наступила тишина, и Наруто и Саске удивленно уставились на него. — Если хотите, можете остаться.

Саске помрачнел, а Наруто, прежде излучавший уверенность, немного растерялся.

— Правда? А мы вам не помешаем?

— Нисколько, — Айзен кивнул внутрь квартиры и слегка улыбнулся. — Если, конечно, не будете пререкаться и шуметь.

После нескольких секунд удивления Наруто кивнул и широко улыбнулся, и у Айзена замерло сердце. Даже такой равнодушный и холодный человек, как он, признавал, что выглядел Наруто очень мило. Наверно, поэтому Айзен и «прикормил» его. В конце концов, и у него могут быть небольшие слабости вроде необычных домашних животных. Да и никаких обязательств он на себя этим не берет.

— Хорошо. Обещаем, что больше не будем так делать! — Наруто крепко схватил за руку Учиху. — Пойдем, Саске!

Саске нахмурился сильней, но дал утянуть себя в дом.

Чай заварился быстро, и Айзен расщедрился на варенье, с интересом наблюдая за гостями. Если Саске сжался, и, судя по деревянности позы и небольших движений, ощущал себя немного некомфортно, то Наруто, наоборот, говорил без умолку и громче обычного.

Прошло некоторое время, и после небольшой, но приятной беседы Айзен вспомнил кое о чем.

— Я пойду прогуляюсь часок, — он встал из-за стола и заправил длинный черный локон за ухо. — Вы можете остаться или пойти со мной. Что выбираете?

Наруто удивился и задумался. По-хорошему, нужно выбрать второе, но перед глазами до сих пор вставали захлопывающиеся перед самым носом двери. А ещё этот костюм лисы, сшитый из старых и ужасно потрепанных лоскутков ткани. Наверно, выглядел он так жалко, что даже Саске снизошел до него и без какой-то просьбы просто присоединился к нему.

— А можно первое?

— Конечно, — Айзен пожал плечами и усмехнулся, поддавшись хорошему настроению. — Знаешь, Наруто, если бы не слухи про твои шалости, а бы подумала, что ты самый невинный ребенок из всех.

Наруто смутился и опустил взгляд. Действительно, из-за сильного чувства вины вначале он вёл себя с Айзен-сан сильно вежливее и почтительнее, чем с другими. А потом еще и её доброта, такая нежданная со стороны другого человека… Наруто не хотел терять её расположение, вот и продолжал вести себя сдержаннее обычного.

— Правда? Ну я стараюсь… — с теплой благодарностью нерешительно ответил он и заметил добрую ухмылку. Женщина быстро надела сандалии и вышла из квартиры, заперев ту на ключ. Но это не было проблемой, так как Наруто никуда не спешил. А выйти из окна и аккуратно спуститься вниз по крышам — не проблема для ниндзя. Хотя научиться ходить по стенам следовало.

Наруто разморило от чая и усталости, и он всё сидел на табуретке и потихоньку засыпал. Саске, наоборот, это наскучило, и он встал и стал осматриваться. Тем более, здесь он был в первый раз.

Делал Саске это внимательно, но осторожно. Например, нечасто брал что-то в руки, ибо уважал право собственности. Однако стена с ковром привлекла его внимание, и он стал тщательно её исследовать. Наруто недоуменно посмотрел на Саске — у него ковер вызывал лишь сильное удивление. Зачем вешать его на стену, если он должен лежать на полу? Хотя Айзен-сан тогда сказала, что это своеобразное украшение: «Дешевле, чем картина, но все равно красиво».

— Смотри, — Наруто встал и с интересом подошел к почему-то серьёзному Саске. — Тут есть потайная дверь.

— Правда? — Наруто оживился. Действительно, если отогнуть ковёр у пола, то можно было увидеть край двери. — А давай заглянем туда!

— А ты уверен? — Саске приподнял бровь. — Если Айзен-сан узнает…

Наруто закусил губу. Он не хотел представлять последствия, но соглашаться с Саске чисто из принципа не хотел тоже. Ведь тогда тот окажется правым, а этому не бывать никогда!

— Не узнает. Мы же шиноби! — похвастался Наруто и махнул рукой. — Да и там точно не будет чьего-то трупа, — он наклонился к Учихе и хитро прищурился. — Да не волнуйся, Саске. Или ты струсил?

Провокация удалась — Саске помрачнел.

— Нет. Просто это чужая собственность и…

— Я же говорю — струсил, — Наруто широко усмехнулся и надавил сильнее. — Но, конечно, ты у нас тихий и примерный пай-мальчик.

Наруто героически выдержал злобный взгляд и даже не убрал ухмылку, и Саске тихо вздохнул и поднял ковер выше.

— Отвечать, если что, будем вместе.

— Да не вопрос! — Наруто оттеснил недовольного Саске и достал из кармана заколку. — Дай я попробую.

Возился Наруто долго, но не сдавался, особенно под насмешливым взглядом Саске, пока совесть сильно протестовала против взлома. Как ни старался Наруто увериться, что отступить — значит показать слабость перед Саске (тем более, инициатором был он сам), но игнорировать совесть не получалось. Наконец замок щёлкнул, и после убирания заколки дверь со скрипом приоткрылась. Наруто потянул за небольшую ручку, и одновременно совесть усилила напор. Наруто почти уступил — в конце концов, Айзен-сан была так добра к нему… Но насмешливые черные глаза сбоку решили дело.

В конце концов, не будет же Айзен-сан хранить что-то личное или страшное здесь?

Наруто нашарил в темноте за дверью выключатель и щелкнул. И правда, обычная кладовка. Пара швабр в одном углу, пара картин в другом, так как в основном последние стояли на общем чердаке дома, где Наруто и разломал одну из них, и коробки разного размера на стеллаже посередине.

— Я говорил, трупа не будет, — после осмотра комнаты хмыкнул Наруто и развернулся. — А ты все ворчал, Саске.

К удивлению Наруто, Саске внимательно и серьезно рассматривал шкатулку, что стояла на стеллаже около фикусом. И Наруто понял причину: вещь выглядела очень необычной. Серые сложные узоры напоминали печати шиноби, загадочно переливающиеся в слабом свете кладовки, и при взгляде с разных ракурсов рисунок, в который они складывались, менялся.

— От этой шкатулки исходит очень необычная чакра. Никогда такую не видел, — Саске поднял её выше глаз и посмотрел на чёрное дно, где ромбовидные узоры складывались в странный цветок.

— Правда? — Наруто шагнул и ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум: — Тогда давай её откроем!

Саске с сильным укором уставился на него.

— Она не просто так лежит, закрытая на замок. Мы и так зашли туда, куда не стоит. Не стоит лезть дальше.

— Да ладно, Саске! — в Наруто проснулось чувство противоречия. — Всего лишь осмотрим и уйдем! Скорее всего, там что-то вроде писем или украшений.

Глядя на пытающегося казаться уверенным Наруто, Саске задумался. Итачи когда-то говорил, что разные зачарованные артефакты — редкость в мире шиноби, привыкших полагаться на техники. И если их стараются делать, то очень кропотливо и тщательно. И, признаться, шкатулка и правда выглядела интересной. А со слов Наруто, который нахваливал её владелицу, пока они шли сюда, Айзен-сан была непричастна к миру шиноби, что усиливало удивление и интерес Саске к шкатулке.

— Хорошо. Но я не при чем.

Саске не боялся нести ответственность. Просто если Наруто так сильно хочет сделать что-то плохое, то пусть берёт её на себя.

— Как скажешь, трусишка! — Саске высокомерно проигнорировал это и стал наблюдать, как Наруто открывает и этот замок.

И снова что-то щёлкнуло, но тише. Саске незаметно пододвинулся ближе, и вдруг шкатулка выпала из рук — вверх взлетел белый огонёк и закружился под потолком.

После небольшой тишины прозвучало ошарашенное:

— Что это?

— Не знаю, — Саске настороженно застыл. — У него очень сильная чакра.

— …И что делать будем?

Наруто и Саске сошлись на том, что нужно отловить и запереть огонек обратно, но тот, вылетев в гостиную, не давался, чтобы они не делали, и беспокойно выделывал сложные пируэты над потолком.

— Ты идешь с той стороны, я иду с этой…

— А почему ты с этой, а не я?

— Потому что я командую.

— С каких пор ты командуешь?

— …Потому что я умнее.

— Что?! Между прочим!..

Наруто и Саске начали пререкаться и вскоре совершенно забыли про огонёк, что завис и будто удивленно уставился на них. Вдруг Наруто и Саске услышали громкий скрежет и замолкли. А в следующий миг сработали так слаженно, как никогда: Наруто бросился за огоньком, а Саске — к кладовке, положить пустую шкатулку на место.

Когда Айзен зашел, то застал странную картину: Саске спокойно сидел на диване, а Наруто валялся на полу.

— Наруто? — Айзен снял сандалии и удивленно подошёл к нему. — Что случилось?

Наруто улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба, будто в этом не было ничего странного.

— Айзен-сан, — он честно старался игнорировать щекотливое движение огонька под телом. — Я проспорил Саске, что буду лежать на ковре всё время, пока мы тут. Можно? — Наруто состроил самое умоляющее лицо, и вдруг женщина дружелюбно улыбнулась.

— Хорошо. Хотя я бы придумала что-то ужаснее, если бы мне проспорили.

— Например? — Наруто заинтересованно поднял голову.

— Секрет, — Айзен усмехнулся. — А то ты не рискнешь спорить со мной.

Он отошёл и через несколько секунд, к большому удивлению Наруто, рядом поставили голубую кружку с ароматным чаем.

— Держи, — несколькими секундами позже Айзен присел, изящно держа свою чашку. — Раз ты лежишь на ковру, перенесем чаепитие сюда, — он заинтересованно посмотрел на Саске, и тот последовал его примеру. И предусмотрительно захватил шоколадные печенья.

После небольшой уютной тишины рядом с Наруто неожиданно положили черный шарф.

— Знаю, что прошло две недели с твоего Дня Рождения. Но надеюсь, еще не поздно, — Айзен позволил себе намёк на улыбку и увидел чужой ошарашенный взгляд. На сам шарф Наруто смотрел, будто на живого дракона. И улыбнулся так, что у Айзена защемило сердце.

— Спасибо большое, Айзен-сан! — Наруто хотел подняться и обнять женщину, но вовремя вспомнил про огонёк.

— Не за что, — Айзен пожал плечами, и на его душе сильно потеплело: видеть восхищение в чужих глазах было невероятно приятно. И краем глаза он заметил, что Саске помрачнел и отвернулся.

_В праздник люди обычно становятся радостнее и разговорчивее. А значит, повышается шанс узнать что-то интересное._

_Слишком ситуация с Наруто была странной, чтобы Айзен не заинтересовался ею. Например, когда он встретился с ним на рынке — он не нуждался в еде, но иногда не отказывался от удовольствия — и предложил прогуляться вместе, чтобы показать места с более дешевым и приемлемым товаром, то продавцы, что улыбались очаровательной леди, мрачнели и вели себя холоднее. Что вызывало ответную милую улыбку, от которой торговцам становилось неуютно — сказывалось общение с Гином. Помнится, он ради интереса пробовал так улыбаться Гину, который продержался неделю, а затем вежливо попросил больше так не делать. «А то я не понимаю, почему до сих пор жив»._

_И настораживали удивленные взгляды прохожих, когда они сидели и беззаботно болтали на скамейке. Увлеченный Наруто не замечал их, а вот внимательный Айзен — вполне._

_Особенно показательным был эпизод с фонтаном._

_— Наруто, не стой там. Ты свалишься, — вежливо уточнил Айзен, когда Наруто ради развлечения шел по краю бетонного бортика фонтана._

_— Не свалюсь! Я Узумаки Наруто, в конце концов, и я стану… — Наруто запнулся за небольшую статую вазы, и, пытаясь не познакомиться с асфальтом, отклонился назад слишком сильно и громко и с брызгами упал в воду._

_И начал барахтаться и даже через долгие десять секунд ему никто не помог. Айзен приподнял брови: он немного понимал в человеческой психологии, поэтому подобное было странно. Даже женщины средних лет, одни из более вероятных помощников, нерешительно замерли. Хотя, если он заметил мрачные, а то и довольные взгляды…_

_— Не паникуй, — Наруто взяли за подмышки и спокойно подняли вверх. — Здесь небольшая глубина, ты не утонешь._

_Наруто растерянно помотал головой и удивился тому, что его держит Айзен-сан. А затем поразился — она спокойно стояла по пояс в воде._

_— Ваша одежда!.._

_— Не беспокойся о пустяках, — Айзен пожал плечами и Наруто ощутил, что его ноги аккуратно коснулись земли. — Вот, видишь, здесь неглубоко._

_Наруто заморгал, не зная, как отреагировать, и вдруг благодарно улыбнулся._

_— Спасибо большое, Айзен-сан! — неожиданно Айзена обняли, и он растерянно замер, а затем усмехнулся при виде поражённых взглядов прохожих. Да, смотрелось происходящее как минимум странно._

_— Всегда пожалуйста, — тепло улыбнулся Айзен и, поддавшись эмоциям, потрепал Наруто по голове. Объятия сжались чуть сильней._

_— Наруто, что происходит? — объятья с сожалением разжались, и Айзен обнаружил около фонтана удивленного мужчину в жилете шиноби._

_— О, Ирука-сенсей! — Наруто радостно замахал руками. — Идемте к нам!_

_Мужчина изумленно моргнул и нахмурился._

_— Я спрашиваю, что здесь происходит? — строго переспросил он и сложил руки на груди, пытаясь казаться внушительнее._

_— Мы с Айзен-сан стоим в фонтане, — Наруто невозмутимо стал ковыряться в носу и состроил скептичную рожу. — А что ещё?_

_Это стало последней каплей._

_— Немедленно вылезай оттуда! А то простудишься! — Наруто с сильной неохотой подчинился. Айзен последовал за ним и поморщился, так как ощущение мокрой прилипшей одежды было неприятным._

_— Хорошо-хорошо, Ирука-сенсей, — Наруто стал оправдываться. — Ну залез я в фонтан, ну и что?_

_— Как — и что? — Ирука всплеснул руками. — Так не принято, Наруто! Вечно от тебя одни неприятности!_

_Айзен хмыкнул. Наруто с лицом «да-да, я виноват, отпустите меня, пожалуйста» выглядел забавно. Но мокрую одежду стоило поменять, и Айзен быстро удалился. Тем более, у него есть пища для размышлений._

_И сейчас, в Хэллоуин, он сидел и мило беседовал с шиноби-джонином. Это и несколько других знакомств — пара лавочников, пара шиноби и ещё пара людей — были весьма полезными: Айзен всегда знал, что происходит в Конохе. В какой-то миг он предложил отметить праздник за бутылочкой саке, и шиноби охотно согласился — приятно, когда тебя обхаживает красивая девушка. Айзен старался не думать о реакции Эспады, вайзардов и Урахары, если бы они увидели его сейчас._

_Мужчина старался не пить много саке, но милые улыбки и упрашивания сделали дело. Он был в достаточно трезвом состоянии, но язык понемногу развязывался. Айзен мастерски перевел тему на «мальчишку, что опять причиняет всем неприятности»._

_— Неужели нет никого, кто бы приструнил его? — Айзен незаметно подлил ещё саке в небольшую кружечку. — Хотя я слышала, что он — сирота. Тогда его даже жаль, — печально закончил он и словно невзначай прикоснулся к ладони шиноби. Мужчина закономерно усмехнулся._

_— А чего его жалеть? — неохотно хмыкнул он. — Кто захочет взять к себе Демона-Лиса?_

_Айзен хотел мягко расспросить об этом, как вдруг мужчина протрезвел и посерьёзнел. И пусть потом при помощи флирта и ещё небольшого количества саке — Айзен и не думал, что этот способ так эффективен — снова расслабился, но более эту тему не обсуждал._

_А вот это интересно. Айзен слышал про Демона-Лиса, что напал на Коноху девять-десять лет назад и почти уничтожил её. По этому поводу даже был день траура две недели назад. И примерно тогда же родился Наруто — Айзен вспомнил про его День Рождения._

_В библиотеке подозрения подтвердились. Демон-Лис напал на Коноху вечером девятого октября, а Наруто родился десятого. После страницы с информацией о Четвертом Хокаге и с его фотографией, Айзен не знал, что думать. Наруто слишком сильно походил на Минато Намикадзе._

_Получается, Четвертый Хокаге перевоплотил Демона-Лиса в ребенка? А если предположить, что тот — отец Наруто, что о своих родителях ничего не знал, то, возможно, Четвертый Хокаге слил своего сына с Демоном-Лисом или что-то вроде того? Тогда всё сходилось — и недовольство других, и расположение нынешнего Хокаге к Наруто. С другой стороны, если все знают об этом, то почему Наруто не закидали камнями? Хотя, если приказать этого не делать… Это объясняет и табу этой темы._

_Айзен нахмурился и глубоко задумался. Он не знал, радоваться или нет. Если его теории правдивы, с одной стороны, это — ценное приобретение и возможный шанс защитить себя и приобрести силу. С другой — возиться с тем, кто почти уничтожил целый город, в его состоянии как минимум проблематично._

_Поживем — увидим, как говорится? Книга вернулась на место, а в голове вновь завертелись шестеренки.  
_

***

— Исида Урью.

Исида развернулся к молодой женщине, что с первого появления вызвала у него много вопросов. Хотя бы отсутствием имени и непохожестью на квинси. Из разговоров, услышанных краем уха, Исида понял, что остальные знают о ней не больше. Лишь то, что эта женщина появилась неделю назад и что почему-то Яхве благоволил ей. Её внешний вид тоже ни о чём не говорил, хотя показательно, что она спокойно выдержала его пристальный секундный осмотр. А чересчур внимательные карие глаза кого-то напоминали.

— Да? — Исида быстро прикинул, о чем его хотят спросить, но услышанное заставило впасть в ступор.

— Не подскажешь, где Император держит Куросаки Ичиго? — Исида пораженно уставился на невозмутимую женщину. В голове сразу возникли теории и планы дальнейших действий, но сначала Исида осторожно задал логичный вопрос:

— Зачем?

Женщина недоуменно прищурилась.

— Мы, конечно, виделись всего раз, но ты вроде умнее Куросаки Ичиго. Или мою скромную персону так сложно запомнить?

Исида задумался. Как он и предполагал, он видел эту женщину раньше. Как и Ичиго. Значит… Все ещё не веря, Исида сосредоточился. Да, он пробовал посмотреть ленту реацу и ничего не увидел, но вдруг? Спустя некоторое время Исида, полностью сконцентрировавшись, обомлел: вокруг незнакомки извивалась тонкая красная лента.

Шинигами?! Понятно, почему Хашвальт поморщился, когда он спросил его об этой женщине. Но почему она с Яхве? С её-то небольшими силами — будь их много, он бы сразу увидел красную ленту. Может, это какая-то необычная шинигами…

Знакомая. Необычная шинигами. Мало сил. Пристальные карие глаза.

Айзен хмыкнул, когда на него посмотрели, как на призрака.

— Видимо, нет, — он взглянул на свой идеальный маникюр. — В общем, ответь на мой вопрос, Исида Урью.

Айзен с интересом наблюдать за гаммой эмоций на лице собеседника. Наконец Исида настороженно-подозрительно взглянул в ответ.

— А с чего бы? Ведь вы заодно с Императором и имеете счёты с Ичиго.

Айзен вздохнул. Судя по недоверчивости Исиды, нужно действовать решительно.

— Послушай, — вкрадчиво, но твердо начал Айзен и немного подался вперёд. — Яхве уничтожил Сейрейтей и хочет получить силу Короля Душ. И я сомневаюсь, что он воспользуется ей в добрых целях. Стереть целый город — это, конечно, плохо, но что насчет целого мира, пусть даже и загробного, чтобы раз и навсегда избавиться от шинигами? — по лицу Исиды пробежала тень, и Айзен понял, что задумка удается, и нажал на больное. — Подумай об Ичиго. Если ему не промоют мозги, то убьют. Этого ты хочешь?

Исида сжал губы, а в черных глазах промелькнула растерянность. Айзен хмыкнул. Серьезно, Исида Урью думал, что на стороне Яхве что-то изменит и предотвратит подобное? Гин, например, кроме пары жизней (не зря же друзья Ичиго в мире Пустых наткнулись не на самых сильных арранкаров?) ничего не изменил.

— Но я все ещё не понимаю, почему должен что-то рассказывать _вам_ , — Исида справился с эмоциями и мрачно посмотрел на невозмутимую женщину. Доверять судьбу друга человеку, что предал всех и почти убил целый город, было как минимум опрометчиво. Но отчего-то Исида не мог сказать бесповоротное «Нет» и уйти.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что сделаешь что-то против Яхве? Он наверняка знает про твои намерения, но ему нет дела до такого слабого квинси, — Айзен шагнул вперед и усмехнулся. Исида помрачнел сильней, а затем изобразил удивление:

— А вы, значит, сможете? С запечатанными силами?

Айзен поморщился, а затем посерьёзнел.

— Да. Не недооценивай меня, Исида Урью. Но для этого мне нужен Куросаки Ичиго.

Исида закусил губу. Слова Айзена про Ичиго не выходили у него из головы. Он сейчас и правда мало чем поможет другу, а уверенность Айзена заставляла верить ему.

— А откуда мне знать, что вы не заодно с Яхве? Или что вы не хотите отомстить Ичиго? — с подозрением осведомился Исида, но Айзен возликовал. Его предложение не отвергли, а это хороший знак.

— Я хочу отомстить Куросаки Ичиго, но позже — без него Яхве не одолеть. И, думаешь, тот опустится до проверки мной тебя?

Исида задумался и признал, что нет.

— Тогда ответьте, зачем все это вам. Вы не просто так присоединились к Яхве. Значит, он что-то вам пообещал — например, вернуть обратно вашу силу, — по неудовлетворенному лицу Айзена Исида понял, что не ошибся. — И спасать Ичиго вам нет смысла. А если, по вашим словам, вести с Яхве двойную игру не вариант, тогда зачем вы спрашиваете про Куросаки?

Айзен поморщился. Исида был прав — он сильно рисковал. Например, жизнью и возможностью вернуть силы. Но когда он не играл на высоких ставках? Хотя он всегда старался обезопасить себя и снизить риски. А возможность сбежать — не самый надежный способ избавиться от проблем.

— Не люблю конкурентов, — с превосходством ухмыльнулся Айзен, несмотря на некоторую неуверенность. — Когда я стал сотрудничать с Яхве, то не знал, что он хочет получить силу Короля Душ. А если это случится… — Айзен позволил беспокойству проступить на лице, а его карие глаза помрачнели. — Я не знаю, что ожидать от Яхве. Он может устроить конец света, и ничто ему не будет. Как в случае с Сейрейтеем, — пожалуй, он привязался к Готэю больше, чем рассчитывал, раз при мысли о его руинах ощущал грусть. Но Урью Исиде знать об этом необязательно. — Да, Яхве обещал мне вернуть силы, но вряд ли без подвоха. Тем более, квинси ненавидят шинигами, — Айзен усмехнулся. Похоже, внушение шло успешно. — И если меня раскроют, план побега у меня есть. А тебе отступать некуда, я полагаю?

Исида отвернулся. Слова Айзена действовали на него — после разгрома Сейрейтея сомнения и убеждение, что Яхве не остановить, быстро росли в его душе. Исида внимательно оглядел невозмутимого Айзена. Если то, что он знает — правда, то вряд ли Айзен выступит на «проигрывающей» стороне без хороших причин и «плана Б». А беседа с ним именно об этом и говорила. Нет, возможно, Айзен хочет завоевать расположение Яхве, пересказав их разговор, но толку от этого будет немного. И вряд ли Айзен опустится до таких простых интриг.

— В общем, если надумаешь, приходи, — Айзен решил, что сейчас лучшее время удалиться. Всё равно Исида Урью не согласится сразу. Айзен развернулся и усмехнулся на прощание слегка растерявшемуся квинси. — И, если придешь, захвати с собой кое-что.

***

Наруто ненавидел этот день. Ладно, День Рождения он пересидит дома или на окраине Конохи в одиночестве. Но Родительский День в Академии… Как он не делал вид, что всё в порядке, но ему словно наступали на мозоль, к которой он привык, а сейчас она снова болезненно отдается в ноге. Или в сердце.

В этом году Наруто сдался и решил позорно пропустить этот день, но его поймал в раменной Ирука-сенсей. И пришлось идти в Академию. Наруто попробовал с головой уйти в соревнования и игнорировать, как мать ласково говорит сыну, что тот старался, и все равно, выиграл ли он или проиграл. Но, долго видя всеобщую радость, не выдержал и ушел на задний двор Академии, где нашёл Саске, что с независимым видом метал кунаи в мишень. Наруто неуверенно застыл. Может, поздороваться? Он слышал, что у Саске тоже нет семьи, но подробностей не знал. А вдвоем веселее, чем в одиночку. Но Саске гордый и, наверное, обидится, если Наруто предложит провести время вместе. Хотя, когда они вместе были в Хэллоуин, он вел себя терпимо. Наруто задумался, и внезапно его тронули за плечо.

— Наруто?

— Айзен-сан? — Наруто удивленно обернулся. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Ну, я услышала шум и из интереса пришла сюда, — Айзен усмехнулся и перекинул толстую косу на плечо. — А тут бесплатные данго. Не хочешь?

Наруто кивнул и взял два протянутых угощения, и вдруг сорвался и побежал.

— Эй, Саске! — Саске удивленно застыл в неудобной позе с отведенным влево кунаем. — Не хочешь данго?

Айзен, поедая лакомство, с интересом наблюдал за их перепалкой. Пожалуй, стоит поработать над эмоциональностью Наруто, который слишком бурно наседает на Саске и обижается за справедливую просьбу отодвинуться. Хотя последний тоже иногда перебарщивал, пытаясь казаться серьезным и независимым, но из-за детской эмоциональности это получалось плохо: Айзен вспомнил капитана Кучики в молодости.

Ещё час до конца Родительского дня они провели втроем, а потом встретились вечером на Осеннем фестивале. В Конохе перед наступлением зимы слегка теплело, поэтому этот праздник создали в эти дни, как прощание с осенью и с солнцем. А Родительский День поставили на эту дату, чтобы для простоты отметить два праздника сразу.

— Что там? — Айзен с интересом глянул на вылезшего из толпы Наруто, так как он сам и Саске остались в стороне без желания протискиваться через нее. По крайней мере, потрепанный внешний вид Наруто и съехавшая набок шапка говорили об их удачном выборе.

— Говорят, за самое интересное выступление полагается награда, — Наруто озвучил солидную сумму, поправил черный шарф и тяжело вздохнул, ибо перед ним предстали купленные на эти деньги горы рамена.

В карих глазах блеснул огонек, и Айзен с интересом взглянул на сцену.

— Понятно, — губы чуть изогнулись вверх.

Из-за приближения зимы темнело раньше, и фестиваль подходил к концу. Но Наруто всё пытался отыскать Айзен-сан, что давно ушла, но обещала вернуться. Саске вздыхал, но терпеливо следовал за ним, даже когда понял, что разумные доводы не пересилят упрямства Наруто.

— А если её похитили вражеские шиноби? А если она отравилась и лежит без сознания? А вдруг с ней случилось что-то еще? — Наруто с беспокойством бежал сквозь толпу, и слова, что про него просто забыли, никак не выходили из горла Саске.

И неожиданно вверх взмыли огни, и Саске с Наруто побежали в их направлении, а потом замерли. В крохотной фигуре, которую на большом расстоянии окружила плотная толпа, они узнали Айзен-сан, что невероятно красиво и захватывающе крутила шары с огнем на цепях.

На самом деле, в вынужденном «заключении» Айзен однажды увидел по телевизору огненное шоу и восхитился этим. А так как безделья он не любил, но постоянно составлять планы мести и возвращения сил утомляло, то он решил научиться этому и таким образом развлечься. Найти мастера этого дела в Токио было не таким сложным делом, хотя в сам процесс изготовления пои он вник лишь перед тем, как всё случилось. А тут представился случай использовать их!

Длилось шоу полчаса, и, естественно, приз достался ему. Было приятно узнать это, как и видеть восхищение других. А после фестиваля, почти ночью, они втроём пошли в раменную, где из-за праздника Теучи-сан продлил рабочий день. Хотя, может, дело было в Наруто, что блаженно доедал сотую миску рамена. По крайней мере, при виде горы тарелок у Айзена создавалось такое ощущение. Он, как и Саске, не понимал, как в Наруто столько влезает. Даже интересно было проверить, сколько еще поместится в него. В конце концов, деньги — лишь способ, а сам он в еде и воде не нуждался.

А дальше они провожали Саске до дома. Тот не обрадовался, но Наруто, почему-то свято уверенного, что с Саске обязательно что-то случится, было не переубедить, и Саске через силу принял это. Возможно, потому что объяснять причины отказа ему было труднее.

Когда они шли по ночным улицам, то погружённым во тьму, то с ярким светом фонарей, Айзен задумался. Может, причина настойчивости Наруто в том, что он видит в Саске себя? Подробности истории Учихи Айзен не знал. Только то, что его старший брат сошёл с ума и вырезал весь клан, кроме Саске. Хотя, похоже, Наруто знал лишь про одиночество Саске.

А потом Наруто вызвался проводить до дома и его. На логичный вопрос, что с ним потом тоже может что-то случиться, отмахивался и с радостью заявлял, что он сильнее Саске и справится.

— Еще раз спасибо за рамен, Айзен-сан! До свидания! — Наруто был на седьмом небе от счастья — один из неприятнейших дней в году стал для него самым счастливым. Вообще с появлением Айзен-сан его жизнь стала казаться и лучше (он беседовал с кем-то и не видел холодного отношения, причину которого не знал до сих пор), и хуже, ибо дома в груди образовывалась неприятная пустота.

— Наруто, а ты не хочешь мне ничего сказать?

Уходящий Наруто развернулся. Айзен-сан внимательно разглядывала его, и на секунду Наруто стало не по себе.

— Нет вроде. А что? — озадачился он и вспомнил про белый огонек в волосах. Возможности незаметно вернуть его не представилось, и тот остался у Наруто. И даже не убегал, а просто обитал в его квартире и иногда выходил на улицу с ним, зарывшись в светлые волосы. Наруто так и не понял, что это за существо. Единственное, что он узнал — нужно чаще смотреть в кружки, чтобы не проглотить огонёк с чаем.

— Знаешь, Наруто… — задумчиво раздалось в темном коридоре многоквартирного дома. — Я разочарована в тебе.

***

_«Я разочарована в тебе»._ Как ни отрицал Наруто, в глубине души он знал причину — случай со шкатулкой. Вероятно, Айзен-сан обнаружила её взлом и пропажу огонька, но решила подождать, пока он сознается. Не сознался.

Наруто очнулся в своей квартире на кровати. Он никогда не ощущал себя настолько разбитым и опустошенным, будто кто-то отключил возможность чувствовать. Шевелюра зашевелилась, и на свет вылез тот самый огонёк. Когда он вопросительно замер перед лицом Наруто, чувства разом пробудились.

— Ты! Ты во всем виноват!.. — в ход пошли подушки, что не причинили огоньку вреда. Наруто в глубине души понимал, что тот не виноват, но хотел выплеснуть злость и обиду. Пусть и на ком-то.

Сколько продолжались провальные попытки причинить вред огоньку, Наруто не знал. Просто в какой-то миг его прорвало. Секунду назад он пытался прихлопнуть огонёк в прыжке рядом с люстрой, а затем резко свалился на колени и зарыдал. Но это ничуть не облегчало боли, с которой душа выворачивалась наизнанку.

Дом был невероятно старым, и людей в нем жило очень мало, но Наруто было на это плевать, как и на время около полуночи. Всем, кроме Айзен-сан, было на на него плевать, так почему он должен беспокоиться о других? Особенно теперь, когда абсолютно всем на него всё равно? Сквозь поток слез и тугой комок разнообразных эмоций — обиды, ненависти, разочарования к себе — Наруто почувствовал, как кто-то легко проводит по его волосам.

— Это ты? Уйди! — огонёк взлетел вверх, но спустя некоторое время снова попытался утешить Наруто. На третьем разе у того просто не осталось сил его прогонять — и вскоре, обессиленный и раздираемый на части болью, Наруто уснул на полу кухни.

Когда он очнулся, то не почувствовал ничего. В душе воцарилось совершенное безразличие. Как и к холодному воздуху кухни, от которого на руках и ногах волоски стали дыбом, так и к не менее прохладному полу, к которому он прислонился щекой. Он был бы и не против вечность лежать, глядя на плинтус и серые обои в цветочек, но щеку вдруг защекотали. Наруто игнорировал это, но огонёк становился настойчивее. Когда он добился равнодушного «Отстань» и вялого маха ладонью, тот будто обрадовался и утроил напор.

— Чего тебе? — Наруто не надеялся, но огонек замотался вверх-вниз. Хочет, чтобы он встал? Наруто мрачно усмехнулся. Лишь сгустку чакры есть до него какое-то дело. Интересно, почему? Но огонёк непрекращающимися приставаниями своего добился, пусть и спустя долгое время, а затем закружил вокруг кружки с холодным вчерашним чаем. Наруто послушно выпил его, ибо сил спорить не было. Сил ни на что не было — хотелось снова лечь и ничего не делать. Наруто решил, что так и поступит, и вышел в коридор.

И, когда в темном помещении его взгляд упал на черный вязаный шарф, Наруто застыл. Точно, это подарок Айзен-сан. Перед Наруто пронеслись воспоминания: как они пьют чай на полу, как ему поясняют страницу из учебника… Наруто закусил губу.

Может, не всё потеряно? Раз нашелся человек, который принял его, то возможно, удастся всё исправить. Наруто подошёл и потрогал аккуратную чёрную вязь. И грустно и одновременно радостно улыбнулся. Он не сдастся так просто! Он Узумаки Наруто и будущий Хокаге, в конце концов! Он обязательно все исправит!

Надежда потихоньку расцветала в душе. Наруто надел шарф и направился на кухню, где выпрыгнул из окна навстречу холодному утреннему ветру. И завороженно застыл, разглядывая рассвет, что красиво переливался на горизонте оттенками красного и жёлтого огня. Улыбка Наруто расширилась, и он с надеждой помчался вперёд, а белый огонек быстро залетел в его волосы.

Вскоре Наруто понял, что Айзен-сан наверняка спит, но стоять на месте и ждать не мог. Если она действительно спит — хорошо, он дождется её пробуждения. Или постарается, так как терпением никогда не отличался.

Когда Наруто преодолел половину пути, то почувствовал, как вдалеке быстро движется что-то странное, с невероятно сильной и необычной чакрой. А чакру, если что, он чувствовал ужасно, поэтому удивленно остановился. В борьбе между страхом и любопытством последнее взяло верх, и Наруто просчитал траекторию движения «нечто» — в конце концов, Айзен-сан сейчас, скорее всего, спит.

Вскоре Наруто оказался в парке и приземлился с дерева около детской площадки. «Нечто» приближалось, и Наруто, заинтересованно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, вдруг услышал болезненный вздох.

Голубые глаза ошарашенно уставились на тело рядом с деревом.

— Айзен-сан! — Наруто обеспокоенно склонился над ней, и ему через силу усмехнулись.

— Привет, Наруто, — женщина поджимала ногу, где из большой поперечной раны быстро текла темно-красная кровь. Наруто растерялся. Он как бы помнил, как перевязывать раны, но помнил смутно, и в реальности выглядело все очень пугающе.

Вдруг женщина выругалась и припала к земле — над ней и перед Наруто пронеслась голубая стрела, что оставила на земле дымящийся кратер.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — рядом появился молодой человек с длинными светлыми волосами и в странной белой одежде и мрачно взглянул на растерявшегося Наруто. Айзен-сан выругалась сквозь зубы и с ненависть. посмотрела на неизвестного.

— А вы ещё кто? — Наруто напрягся, встал в боевую стойку и потянулся к кунаю. — И зачем вы хотите убить Айзен-сан?

Незнакомец округлил глаза, а затем нахмурился.

— Уйди, — строго и спокойно сказал он. — Иначе мне придется убить и тебя.

Наруто понял, что тот не врет. Но раньше его это осознали ноги и руки, что предательски задрожали. Усилием воли Наруто прекратил это, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце.

— Нет! Я ни за что не уйду! — он пытался унять страх и отчаяние.

Ледяное лицо незнакомца посуровело.

— Уверен? — чакра, что и так пугала Наруто, сгустилась, и на его плечи будто лег весь земной шар, а из сжавшихся лёгких пропал весь кислород. Через несколько секунд давление спало, и Наруто с ужасом уставился на невозмутимого мужчину. И с осознанием, что его могут без проблем превратить в кровавую лепешку, Наруто охватил невероятный страх, и он по-крупному задрожал. Он почти сорвался с места, как из ниоткуда, на мужчину напал белый огонек, и незнакомец от неожиданности стал растерянно отмахиваться от назойливой и настырной «мухи». Наруто застыл и вдруг заметил, что Айзен-сан до сих пор валяется на земле с искаженным от боли лицом, а около её ноги образовывается огромное красное пятно. И внутри Наруто что-то дрогнуло.

Наконец незнакомец поймал огонек и отбросил его далеко за верхушки деревьев. А в следующий миг отбил удар кунаем, и Наруто отлетел в сторону и впечатался в дерево на краю поляны. А незнакомец подошёл к Айзену, что даже через сильную боль злобно ухмыльнулся.

— Я думала, Яхве нет дела до слабаков, — издевательски протянул Айзен и зашипел: нога дернулась, и острая боль просверлила мозг. — Или Ичиго Куросаки настолько сильно мешает вам?

Молодой человек промолчал, но тишина и нахмуренное лицо ответили за него. Айзен ухмыльнулся шире. Гадить людям всегда приятно.

— Его Величество не прощает предательств, — холодно сказали и подняли меч в воздух. А затем зеленые глаза испуганно расширились: меч пронзил два тела, и, когда клинок выдернули вверх, Наруто с дырой в груди мешком упал на траву.

Полностью растерявшийся молодой человек взглянул на Айзена и получил вымученную злую улыбку. Но тут же Айзен застонал от боли и окончательно свалился на землю, схватившись за рану в груди. А незнакомец закусил губу и быстро исчез в созданной им черной тени.

Айзен понял, что умирает, верней, умирает его тело. Поэтому, несмотря на чудовищную боль, надо было выполнить задуманное. За исключением пары «мелочей», всё снова раз прошло так, как он хотел. Айзен усмехнулся, когда над Наруто беспокойно закружился огонёк.

— Иди сюда, — огонек, помедлив, лёг в ладонь, и через очередную сильную боль, от которой Айзен зашипел, он приподнялся и занес меч. При виде бессознательного Наруто и мысли, что тот уже умер, внутри поднялась паника. И почему-то она не полностью касалась успеха выполнения плана.

— Надеюсь, всё получится, — из последних сил, когда сознание уплывало, Айзен вонзил меч в Наруто. — _Банкай_.

***

Демон-Лис рычал, пытаясь выбраться из клетки. Джинчурики умирал, и он умирал с ним. Счёт шел на последние секунды, что выцарапала не справляющаяся с серьёзной раной регенерация. Да, Хвостатые перерождались, ибо были, грубо говоря, сгустками огромной чакры с сознанием. Но умирать было больно, да и неизвестно, через сколько они переродятся.

Вдруг Девятихвостый застыл. Мир за клеткой изменился — в воде и на кирпичных стенах стали расцветать белые цветы. Девятихвостый ощетинился. Ему совершенно не нравилась их чакра.

А затем перед клеткой появилась фигура в темной толстовке и штанах.

— КТО ТЫ ТАКОЙ И ЧТО ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕШЬ? — зарычал Девятихвостый. Незнакомец откинул капюшон, и на свет показалось некрасивое лицо подростка с выражением «Как меня все раздражает».

— Ты мне не нужен, — спокойно сказал он, и Девятихвостый оскалился, а затем оказался во тьме.

***

От того, что специально остановились на самом интересном, Лис извелся от нетерпения, но сохранял совершенно невозмутимое лицо. Хотя это Айзен-сама — человек, который всегда считывал его эмоции. В обратную сторону это работало хуже, и все же он понимал Айзена-сама намного лучше остальных.

— Скажи, Гин, — как бы невзначай, будто секунду назад не говорил о нападении квинси, спросил Айзен. — Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, каков мой банкай?

Глаза Лиса расширились, а Айзен стал рассматривать идеальные ногти. Лис задумался. Естественно, он думал об этом, но намеков на это не было никаких, что удивляло. Он даже предполагал, что у Айзена-сама его нет. Хотя с его мощью и осторожностью — способ противодействия шикаю Кьока Суйгецу Лису открыли спустя много лет — молчать о подобном было логично.

— Даже не знаю. Возможно, он специфичный, раз вы не использовали его в битве против капитанов и Главнокомандующего. Хотя на них хватило и простого шикая. Боюсь, я не угадаю, насколько могущественен ваш банкай, — пожал плечами Лис и фыркнул, и Айзен вдруг благосклонно улыбнулся и поправил куртку на плечах.

— Как ни странно, но со специфичностью и могуществом ты попал в самую точку. Но сначала скажи: почему не каждый становится шинигами?

Брови Лиса взлетели вверх — вопрос был невероятно простым. Но с Айзеном-сама всё всегда становилось сложным.

— Изначальные размеры духовной силы?

— Верно. Будь ты хоть умнейшим человеком на свете, но если духовной силой не обладаешь, то просим прощения. По этой же причине мало кто становится капитаном — не у всех настолько большие размеры духовной силы, — Айзен повернулся к Лису и с интересом посмотрел на него. — А что если бы эта проблема решалась?

Это вопрос совершенно выбил Лиса из колеи. И только спустя долгое время стрекотание кузнечиков нарушило осторожное:

— То есть?

На розовых губах появилась торжествующая улыбка, что никогда не сулила ничего хорошего.

— Способность банкая Кьока Суйгецу — давать любому силы, которых хватит для банкая. Это как второй занпакто. Естественно, потребуется время для его освоения, да и сила всё равно остается моей, пусть и в пользовании другого, — Айзен махнул рукой. — Но это мелочи.

Лис ошарашенно уставился на Айзена.

— Любому? Даже Пустому?

— Скорее всего. Я не знаю — я никогда не спрашивала Кьока Суйгецу об этом. На тот момент мне был интересен Хогеку, поэтому я использовала его для создания арранкаров.

Лис задумался. Вряд ли Айзен-сама врет, но что-то не сходится. Одна маленькая деталь.

— Нет. Не любому. Вы можете использовать её на других, но не на себе. У вас как бы есть банкай, но его как бы и нет. Я прав?

Карие глаза мрачно посмотрели на него, и Лис задумался. Банкай Айзена-сама действительно был невероятным, хотя после шикая Лис предполагал, что его ничем не удивить. Он в каком-то смысле превосходил Рюджинджакку и остальные духовные мечи и напоминал Хогёку, что давал силы разным личностям. Но вот ирония: он достался человеку, который желал силы лишь себе, желал за счет нее возвыситься над другими и считать себя богом. И золотой самородок оказался в его руках просто куском металла. Ведь воспользоваться им — всё равно что сделать кого-то сильнее себя. А после создания и слияния с Хогёку эта способность стала и вовсе бесполезной.

Лис хмыкнул. Действительно меч и хозяин похожи — такая изощренная и жестокая шутка вполне в духе Айзена-сама. А способность банкая походила на его стремление манипулировать, управлять другими и вершить с их помощью грязные делишки, в то время как он сам давно бы всё уладил. Иначе зачем был весь этот цирк с арранкарами? Исследовательский интерес? Тогда Айзен спокойно отпустил бы их после преобразования Хогеку. Защита от других пустых и капитанов? В первом случае с силами Айзена-сама можно просто поставить барьер, а во втором он и сам прекрасно справился со всем. Нет, здесь было желание ощутить величие и власть. К чему создавать что-то превосходное, если это некому оценить?

Теперь Лис отчасти понимал стремление Айзена-сама завладеть Хогёку.

— Ты как всегда прав, Гин. Как думаешь, что случилось, узнай об этом все в Сейрейтее?

Лис задумался и пришел к неутешительному выводу.

— Очень повышенное внимание, большие неприятности и просьбы задействовать ваш банкай обеспечены, — качнул головой он и посерьёзнел. — Наруто — первый, на ком вы использовали это?

Айзен широко и странно улыбнулся Лису.

— Второй.

***

Ичиго не знал, сколько находится здесь. И где здесь: вокруг были только серые стены и решетчатое окно с голубым небом, которое не брал даже шикай. Последним перед потерей сознания он запомнил ухмылку Яхве, так что всё складывалось в совершенно не радужную картину. Тем более, про судьбу друзей он ничего не знал, а в Сейрейтей пришел, когда тот уже разрушили, а Главнокомандующий умер. Казалось, он сидит в этом каменном мешке вечность, и отчаяние все сильней захватывало его. И, когда оно почти въелось в сердце, Ичиго вскочил, на миг ощутив слабую реацу. Показалось? Ичиго отчаянно не хотел в это верить. И действительно, вскоре железная решетка отлетела в сторону, а в комнату свалилась на пол женщина в белом платье. Ичиго, как истинный джентльмен, бросился ей помогать.

— Спасибо, — женщина встала и странно усмехнулась. — Ну здравствуй, Куросаки Ичиго.

— А вы кто? — Ичиго нахмурился и насторожился. — И что вы здесь делаете?

Как он ни старался, но не вспомнил эту женщину, хотя ощущал что-то сильно знакомое. Будто «вот-вот, почти вспомнил», но что-то мешает.

На него взглянули, как на идиота, и со вздохом опустили локон на лоб.

— Так понятно?

Глаза Ичиго расширились: он ожидал чего угодно, только не этого человека и не в таком виде.

— Айзен?! Что ты здесь делаешь?!

— Спасаю тебя, Куросаки Ичиго, — высокомерно ухмыльнулся Айзен, и челюсть Ичиго упала ниже. Может, из-за долгого невыносимого одиночества он сошёл с ума? — Насколько я знаю, ты попал сюда из-за Яхве. И раз ты не применил на нём истинную форму своего меча, то значит, он сломал твой банкай. Верно?

Ичиго нахмурился. Какой бы абсурдной не была ситуация, эти высокомерие и пренебрежительность немного вернули его самообладание.

— А тебе какое дело? — недружелюбно хмыкнул он и состроил скептичную мину. — И почему ты выглядишь… _так_?

На лице Ичиго появилась откровенная насмешка, и Айзен огромными усилиями сохранил невозмутимость и спокойствие.

— Маскировка, — он заправил локон обратно. — Ты же меня не узнал, Куросаки Ичиго.

— Хорошо, — Ичиго настороженно прищурился. — Зачем ты здесь? Пришёл меня убить? Ты заодно с квинси?

Он начал не то чтобы беспокоиться, но просчитывать варианты атак — определенно. Но на него снова взглянули свысока.

— Если бы первое, то ты бы уже умер. Второе — меня бы не было здесь, — в горделивой осанке и ухмылке проскальзывали знакомые Ичиго самоуверенность и превосходство. Но через секунду Айзен посерьёзнел. — Яхве планирует получить силу Короля Душ и захватить власть над миром, а это меня совершенно не устраивает.

Ичиго хмыкнул — в это он охотно верил.

— Устраняешь конкурентов?

— Именно, — снисходительно кивнул Айзен. — Но сам я без сил, а вот у тебя они остались. Поэтому, Куросаки Ичиго… — Айзен странно взглянул на него. — Я подарю тебе кое-что, что поможет тебе победить Яхве.

Ичиго сильно удивился, но в этот раз отошёл быстро, ибо принял всю необычность ситуации.

— И где подвох? — Ичиго шагнул вперед. Он не надеялся на ответ, но спросить не мог. — Я потом могу и тебя убить.

— Не убьешь. В остальном — никакого подвоха.

Ичиго нахмурился. Сотрудничать с тем, кто почти убил его родных и близких и чья стопроцентная уверенность в выживании что буквально кричит о подвохе? Заметив, как исказилось лицо Ичиго, Айзен вздохнул. Попробуем снова.

— Куросаки Ичиго, — стал чеканить каждое слово он. — Мы оба друг друга ненавидим. Но сейчас, — Айзен ухмыльнулся и выделил имя Императора квинси: — Яхве хочет уничтожить твоих друзей-шинигами. И никто не гарантирует, что, получи он силу Короля Душ, он не возьмется за Каракуру.

Ичиго ощетинился.

— А с чего ему это делать?

— А с чего ему это НЕ делать? — Айзен развел руками и прислонился к стене. — Но хорошо, давай проверим и узнаем, зачем и так невероятно могущественному Императору квинси сила бога, — Айзен усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди. — Думаю, конец света окажется неплохим зрелищем.

Ичиго нахмурился сильней. Этот Айзен был ему незнаком. Деловой, без лишнего пафоса, но с прежними высокомерием и пренебрежением. И это не рождало к нему доверие, но заставляло задуматься.

— Почему я, а не Яхве? — перед Ичиго предстали руины Сейрейтея. Айзен — точно не тот, что примкнет к проигравшим.

Айзен довольно фыркнул. О, правильный вопрос! Есть прогресс!

— Ты предсказуем, Куросаки Ичиго. А от Яхве я совершенно не знаю, чего ждать. А тебя одолею даже без больших сил.

— Правда? — Ичиго не мог не подколоть собеседника. — В тот раз у вас это не получилось.

Айзен поджал губы и улыбнулся в лучших традициях Гина.

— Уверен, перед тем, как я уходил в Сейрейтей из Каракуры, ты бы сказал то же самое, — он снова посерьёзнел. — Яхве скоро заметит моё присутствие, так что решай — принимать мою помощь или нет.

Ичиго закусил губу. Клетка из реацу, в которой он слышал, как кричат и просят его о помощи, а потом эти голоса исчезают, руины Сейрейтея, почти умерший Бьякуя… И Яхве, который лёгким ударом сломал его банкай, а потом, если бы не случайность, за один удар убил бы и его.

Ичиго взглянул на спокойного Айзена, и неожиданно надежда вновь вернулась к нему, впервые за вечность нахождения в каменном мешке. Справился раз — обязательно справится снова. Даже если заключит контракт с дьяволом.

— Хорошо, — уверенно ответил Ичиго. — Но если ты что-то сделаешь…

— Тогда что? Убьешь меня? — Айзен приподнял бровь, а затем снова взглянул на Ичиго странно-серьёзно, непривычно для своего образа. — Знаешь, Ичиго Куросаки, а ты первый, кому я оказываю такую честь. Так что веди себя повежливее.

Ичиго наклонил голову и заинтересованно шагнул вперед.

— Какую честь?

Айзен приподнял с пола меч, при помощи которого сломал решетку снаружи. Насколько он понял за эти полгода принцип работы печати Урахары — она не давала реацу формироваться в что-то осмысленное. Но если попробовать не напрямую, а выбрать предмет, пропитанный духовными частицами, как проводник… Но вот проблема — сфокусировать получится очень мало реацу. Айзен горько усмехнулся. Кто же знал, что его «необычность» когда-то поможет ему, как и такой незначительный факт.

— _Банкай_ , — Ичиго ошеломленно уставился на меч, который окутала странная белая энергия, но сделать ничего не успел — тот пронзил его живот, и Ичиго выдохнул и упал на пол.

И в башню ворвалась толпа солдат, и Айзен шокировано моргнул. Нет, он предполагал, что здесь есть замаскированная дверь, но сам полез в башню по стене при помощи реацу, сосредоточенной в ладонях, дабы избежать лишнего внимания — печать не давала формироваться реацу лишь вне тела. Но он не думал, что его отсутствие заметят так быстро. Или присутствие, но этого он не узнал: один из солдат оттолкнул его, и Айзен вылетел в окно.

Последнее, о чём он подумал, прежде чем активировать не до конца наполненную реацу печать перемещения, зная, что из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего — о том, что его убьёт не кто-то из вайзардов, не Урахара, не Куросаки Ичиго или даже не Гин, а обыкновенная гравитация. «Прекрасная» смерть.

***

Наруто очнулся в своей квартире и вскочил на кровати. И понял, что грудь не раздирает боль, а, отодвинув ворот футболки, впал в ступор: там не было даже мельчайших следов раны.

— Наруто, с тобой все в порядке? — он был ошарашен сильней, когда увидел в комнату вошёл Хокаге и присел с сильным беспокойством, с каким Наруто никогда его не видел, пусть и безуспешно пытался скрыть его.

— Да, — он кивнул и чуть ли не бросился на опешившего Хокаге. — Старик, что с Айзен-сан? Что вообще случилось? Как я тут оказался?

Когда бурный поток вопросов иссяк, Третий поднял руки.

— Наруто, — он успокаивающе помахал ими. — Расскажи, что случилось, а я постараюсь ответить на твои вопросы.

Лицо Наруто исказилось от раздражения, но он скороговоркой рассказал произошедшее, а потом обрадовался, что переспрашивать его не стали.

— Так что с Айзен-сан? И кто был этот странный человек? — он с надеждой посмотрел на Хокаге, который закусил губу и устало потёр виски.

— Наруто. Насчет странного человека я не знаю, а вот та женщина… — Хокаге замолчал, и сердце Наруто дрогнуло. — Мне жаль.

Наруто вглядывался в лицо Третьего, но не находил ничего, кроме сочувствия и печали, и с неверием застыл. _Нет. Этого не может быть._

***

Наруто не знал, сколько прошло дней. Он лишь помнил, что просто существовал. Ходил, ел, пил на автомате. Эмоции снова отключились, только сейчас будто навсегда. Даже рамен и мечта стать Хокаге не вызывали совершенно ничего. Как и откровение, кем были его родители и что внутри него был запечатан Демон-Лис, что неизвестно как исчез. От этого хотелось горько рассмеяться — оказывается, проблема была не в нём, во что он все годы отчаянно верил, на что всем было плевать. _Почти всем._ Оживился Наруто лишь раз — когда в комнату затащили огромный прямоугольник, обернутый в плотную бордовую бумагу.

— Мы нашли это в её квартире, — пояснил Ирука-сенсей и неуверенно почесал затылок. Ему было больно видеть Наруто таким. Он показал на небольшую красивую надпись сбоку. — Здесь написано, что это тебе.

Наруто вздрогнул, замер, а затем встал с кровати, осторожно подошел к прямоугольнику, будто к ядовитой змее, и после небольшой нерешительной паузы разом сдернул обертку. И изумленно распахнул рот.

Под оберткой оказалась картина, где изобразили… его? Очевидно, но столь невероятно, что кто-то нарисовал его. Выбивало из колеи и то, что его изобразили взрослым. Высоким, статным мужчиной в белом кимоно с широкой, радостной и немного хитрой улыбкой, которой не было на его лице давно. Ирука рядом удивлённо застыл.

— Красиво, — услышал он, и что-то капнуло на пол. Ирука осторожно шагнул вперёд — по исказившемуся от боли лицу Наруто катились слезы. И в следующую секунду того сжали в объятиях, и Наруто не сдержался и разревелся.

Той ночью ему впервые приснился лис без имени.

***

— Наруто, — раздался над ухом мягкий и настойчивый голос. — Наруто. Вставай.

Наруто отмахнулся, но вдруг понял, что в его квартире не должно быть никаких мужчин, и вскочил. Его глаза полезли на лоб — на кровати сидел незнакомец, в чьей груди торчала его рука. Наруто помотал ею. Ничего не изменилось, а сам он не ощущал человеческой плоти. А мужчину это не удивляло, разве что на его лбу появились неодобрительные морщины.

— А-А-А! — сквозь незнакомца пролетела подушка, а Наруто оказался на другом краю комнаты — у него был опыт общения со странными личностями. — Призрак!

Мужчина приподнял бровь.

— Шинигами, если быть точным. Успокойся, Наруто.

Но это напугало его сильнее. Незнакомец прищурился, когда сквозь его грудь пролетела пара кунаев.

— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — Наруто стал поспешно размышлять, что делать. — Ты пришел забрать меня в мир мертвых?

Мужчина хмыкнул, положил подбородок на руки и широко улыбнулся.

— Конечно, — он встал и шагнул вперед, и Наруто встал в боевую стойку с кунаем.

— Не подходи! Я буду драться! Я шиноби и будущий Хокаге! — он запаниковал и, пытался казаться как можно внушительнее, стал просчитывать пути бегства. Мужчина же закатил глаза и хмыкнул.

— Это был сарказм. Как я заберу живого человека в мир мертвых?

Наруто задумался и с подозрением хмыкнул. И спросил себя, почему стоит на месте и поддерживает беседу. Действительно, что мешает ему убежать?

— А кто тебя знает?

— «Вас» знает, — строго поправил мужчина. — Со старшими нужно обращаться вежливо.

Наруто выпал из реальности. Бога смерти он представлял себе иначе, как и встречу с ним, и возмутился:

— Черта с два я буду вежливым с тем, кто пытается утащить меня в ад!

Айзен нахмурился. Оказывается, Наруто вне общения с ним действительно был громким и наглым.

— И как же я пытаюсь это сделать? — подчеркнуто вежливо спросил он, и Наруто опять задумался. И правда, незнакомец, кроме просьбы проснуться, ничего не говорил и не делал.

— Тогда зачем ты пришел? — Наруто немного расслабился. — Или ты не шинигами?

Айзен поморщился из-за того, что его просьбу быть вежливее проигнорировали.

— С чего мне врать? Я думал, что ты сообразительнее, Наруто. Сообразил же ты тогда кинуться на меч?

Наруто пораженно уставился на него.

— Стоп, откуда вы?.. — вдруг его осенило. — Это вы забрали Айзен-сан в загробный мир?

Мужчина закатил глаза. Мда, Куросаки Ичиго был умнее.

— Нет. Я и есть Айзен-сан.

Наруто пораженно уставился на него и только сейчас понял, что незнакомец и Айзен-сан очень похожи. Те же черты лица, интонации и легкая улыбка — в мужчине ощущалась именно Айзен-сан. Наруто выпал в осадок и скорчил недоуменную рожу.

— Что? Вы же мужчина!

Айзен вздохнул. «Это будет долгий разговор».

— По личным причинам я использовал женское тело, — невозмутимо сказал он и встал. — Неужели мы не похожи?

Наруто почесал затылок.

— Так-то да, но… — он не знал, что сказать. К нему заявляется незнакомец-призрак, называется шинигами и Айзен-сан…

— Мне пересказать, что ты делал в женских банях? — с интересом фыркнул мужчина, и Наруто уловил в его глазах тот самый огонёк, с которым Айзен-сан иногда глядела на него.

— Нет, спасибо, не надо! — Наруто испуганно замахал руками. — Просто…

Пока он справлялся с растерянностью, Айзен с интересом подошёл к картине. Рисование было его вторым, точнее, первым хобби, и занимало много даже не сколько средств, столько времени и сил. Поэтому, когда он погрузился в свои злодейские планы и стал лейтенантом, а потом и капитаном, рисование пришлось забросить, пусть на каком-то более-менее приличном уровне он свои навыки старался поддерживать. Что удивительно, об этом знала лишь Хинамори, что могла по просьбе аккуратно указать на недостатки. А так как здешние способы использования реацу он изучал осторожно, чтобы не привлечь лишнее внимание, то у него было немного свободного времени, чтобы подправить свои умения. И обычно он рисовал по ночам, как, например, ту картину, что разломал Наруто. Ложь про друга была для внушения дополнительного чувства вины. Он столько трудов потратил на то полотно, и всё напрасно? Поэтому и возникла идея «пригласить» Наруто на отработку.

Но в картину с его изображением, он, пожалуй, вложил больше, чем хотел, ночами трудясь на ней. Чем крепче становилась его затея, тем больше была нарисована картина. Что иронично — завершил он её почти перед самым нападением квинси. И перед тем, как его задумка удалась.

— Тебе понравился мой подарок? — вывел Наруто из задумчивости интересующийся голос. Наруто вздрогнул и с некоторым волнением взглянул вперёд.

— А, это? Ну да. Немного, — Наруто почесал затылок и хотел что-то сказать, но ему не дали этого сделать.

— Скажи, ты бы хотел стать таким? — красивая рука замерла на полотне, а карие глаза взглянули на него столь серьёзно, что Наруто растерялся окончательно. Видя его замешательство, Айзен осторожно подошёл к нему и замер под удивленным взглядом, как бы спрашивая разрешения устроиться на подоконнике. Спустя некоторое молчание он присел на него и заговорил. Он не рассказывал всего прошлого и опускал некоторые подробности, хотя и с этим рассказ о прошлом длился очень долго. Но не врал. Почти.

— Я думал, они разберутся и не станут искать меня в другом мире, — сделал виноватый вид Айзен. — Поэтому и не думал, что вовлеку тебя в это, — Наруто хотел что-то сказать, но Айзен поднял руку. — Поэтому мне придётся уйти.

— Уйти? — Наруто удивлённо моргнул. — Зачем?

Айзен отвел взгляд.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебя ранили в случае чего, — он закусил губу и виновато улыбнулся. — Прости, что доставил тебе столько проблем.

Наруто вскочил. Он не знал, что и думать обо всей этой ситуации: о случившемся в парке, о том, что Айзен-сан оказалась жива, да ещё и богом смерти и мужчиной… Как и в целом о прозвучавшем рассказе, который почему-то звучал невероятно убедительно. Но некоторые вещи Наруто знал точно.

— Вы не доставили мне столько проблем, правда! Подумаешь, разок чуть не умер! Вы заботились обо мне, порой помогали и даже убрали Демона-Лиса из меня! — Наруто посмотрел на живот, где раньше была печать. — Это я должен вас благодарить!

Айзен удивился лишь на секунду. В конце концов, при использовании банкая нужно пронзить другого мечом, и без регенерации-восстановления не обойтись. Видимо, Девятихвостого Кьока Суйгецу решил не восстанавливать, как не-часть Наруто. Как удачно всё складывается.

— Ты очень добр, Наруто, — Айзен печально улыбнулся и посерьезнел. — Но этот человек снова придёт за мной. Вскоре они поймут, что я не умер. Поэтому мне так или иначе нужно уйти. Ты же понимаешь, Наруто? — внутри Наруто всё застыло, когда его потрепали по голове со странным ощущением чего-то не совсем плотного. — Но мне казалось, что оставлять тебя в печали и с грузом вины будет неправильно. В любом случае, спасибо за всё. Прощай, — тепло улыбнулся мужчина, прямо как раньше, и вдруг спрыгнул с подоконника. Наруто ошеломлённо выглянул вниз и поражённо уставился на невозмутимого мужчину, что помахал ему и скрылся за углом соседнего здания.

Спустя полминуты Наруто осмыслил всё и резко спрыгнул вниз, на крышу другого здания, а потом на улицу. Чакру он ощущал ужасно, но ему было плевать. Он поставил себе цель и напролом шел к ней. И неожиданно дошёл — искомое обнаружилось через пару улиц, на мосту небольшой речушки.

— Стойте! Погодите! — закричал он и остановился в нескольких метрах. — Вы точно не можете остаться?

Айзен развернулся и удивлённо посмотрел на Наруто.

— Определенно.

— Тогда, — Наруто сжал кулаки, сделал решительное лицо и шагнул вперёд. — Я видел силу этого человека — он рано или поздно убьет вас, как бы вы ни пытались сбежать. Поэтому я иду с вами!

Брови высоко приподнялись вверх.

— Что?

— Я не допущу, чтобы вас убили во второй раз. — Наруто всплеснул руками. — Поэтому стану самым сильным ниндзя и защищу вас! Или я не Узумаки Наруто!

Айзен подошёл к Наруто и обеспокоенно взглянул на него сверху вниз.

— Может, ещё подумаешь? А как же твоя мечта стать Хокаге?

Наруто отвернулся и обеспокоенно потер руки.

— Я хотел стать им, чтобы меня признали. А также, чтобы защищать близких, — пожал плечами он и неожиданно серьёзно посмотрел в ответ. — Но смысл становиться им, если станет некого защищать?

Внезапно его снова потрепали по голове, и Наруто с неверием уставился вверх. И окончательно убедился, что это Айзен-сан, ведь именно так она улыбалась ему в фонтане. И, как и тогда, его сердце ёкнуло.

— И все же обдумай это лучше, Наруто, — Айзен покачал головой. — Я не призываю тебя отказаться, но, согласись, такие серьёзные решения нельзя принять за секунду. Или в Конохе тебя ничто не держит? — видя ответное смятение, Айзен слегка улыбнулся. — Если не изменишь своего решения, то приходи через три дня в шесть часов вечера в парк. В то место, где меня пытались убить. Хорошо?

Через некоторое время Айзен получил неуверенный кивок и широко и уверенно усмехнулся.

— Отлично! И не беспокойся за меня. Я справлялся и не с такими неприятностями, — мужчина развернулся и махнул рукой. — В любом случае, удачи, Наруто.

На другом берегу он на миг остановился, услышав громкое «Удачи, Айзен-сан!», и ухмыльнулся. Всё идёт, как он рассчитывал. Или нет. Пожалуй, он рад этому исходу больше, чем рассчитывал. Но, может, это не так плохо? В конце концов, рано или поздно Наруто узнает о его прошлом. А немного искренних чувств поспособствуют тому, чтобы привязать его к себе, несмотря ни на что.

***

Когда Наруто в первый раз пришёл в Академию после случившегося, Ирука тайно вздохнул с облегчением. И выглядел Наруто лучше, чем могло быть. Он спокойно сидел на задней парте, но постоянно думал о чём-то другом, судя по его отрешённому лицу. Поэтому после уроков Ирука хотел поговорить с ним, но неожиданно Наруто к нему подошёл сам.

— Ирука-сенсей.

Ирука забеспокоился при виде невероятно серьёзного Наруто, но никак этого не показал.

— Что, Наруто?

Неожиданно Наруто тепло улыбнулся ему и смущенно отвернулся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Спасибо вам за всё, — тихо и неловко раздалось в тишине. — Я знаю, что доставил вам много проблем, поэтому извините.

Вот теперь Ирука забеспокоился всерьёз.

— Наруто, — он поднялся и с сильным волнением посмотрел на него. — С тобой всё в порядке?

— Да, — Наруто растерялся. — А что?

Ирука замер и нерешительно начал:

— Ты же не собираешься…

— Собираюсь что? — в Наруто проглянул «обычный» Наруто, судя по его изумленно-непонимающе-глупому взгляду, и Ирука выдохнул. Пожалуй, Наруто до такого не додумается, и хорошо. Просто… он ещё помнил бездушные и мёртвые голубые глаза.

— Наруто, — Ирука тяжело вздохнул и решительно начал: — Слушай, я и сам вёл себя плохо. И как человек, и как учитель. Видел твои проблемы, я не помогал, хотя в этом состояла моя задача как учителя и просто как человека, — пожал плечами он, пока на него глядели, как на призрака. — Может, если не начнём всё заново, то хотя бы попытаемся это исправить? Можем в субботу сходить в «Ичираку рамен». Я слышал, там как раз сейчас скидка на твой любимый рамен со свининой.

Он ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что Наруто смутится сильней и опустит взгляд вниз. Сейчас он походил на милого и скромного пай-мальчика, а не на задорного хулигана и балагура.

— Вы знаете мой любимый рамен?

— Ты так часто говорил о нём, что я не мог не запомнить, — усмехнулся Ирука. — Даже больше о том, что ты станешь Хокаге.

Наруто почесал затылок, поднял голову и широко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо большое, Ирука-сенсей. Но в субботу я буду тренироваться к экзамену. — в ответ на удивление Ируки Наруто забавно нахмурился. — Я же хочу стать Хокаге. Поэтому и тренироваться надо.

Ируке немного полегчало. Раз Наруто вернулся к мечте, то всё потихоньку налаживается. Но это не значит, что надо пускать всё на самотек. Ирука помнил, как долго ему было больно от потери родителей.

— Тогда давай в воскресенье, — легко улыбнулся он и наклонился вперед. — У тебя же нет никаких срочных дел?

Наруто снова замялся.

— Да нет вроде, — он встрепенулся и посмотрел как-то странно, с сильной неестественной оживлённостью. — Ирука-сенсей, мне нужно кое-куда уйти. Так что до свидания! — он помахал рукой и быстро выбежал из класса. Ирука тяжело вздохнул.

— До свидания, Наруто! — он не стал останавливать Наруто, так как видел, как сильно тому неловко от такого признания. Ирука просто решил: он поможет Наруто постепенно справиться с этой потерей и, возможно, действительно стать Хокаге. Ведь в жизни случается всякое.

***

Саске понял, что кто-то следит за ним и напрягся.

— Выходите немедленно! — угрожающе сказал он деревьям. — Или пожалеете!

Но деревья не ответили, и Саске прищурился и осторожно приблизился. С такого расстояния он сумел только разглядеть невысокий силуэт в тени листьев. Он метнул кунай, и неизвестный увернулся, но не устоял и, ругаясь, плюхнулся на землю.

— Наруто! — Саске недоуменно приблизился к нему. Наруто встал и недовольно потёр пятую точку. — Что ты здесь делаешь в пять часов утра?

Наруто растерялся, но ненадолго.

— А почему ты тренируешься в пять часов утра? — нахмурился он и сложил руки на груди. Саске мрачно фыркнул: вообще-то это Наруто мешает ему тренироваться.

— Это моё дело. Говори, что хочешь, и проваливай, — высокомерно отчеканил он, но не спешил возвращаться к тренировке. Очень интересно, чего понадобилось от него Наруто так рано.

Наруто обиженно поджал губы.

— И почему ты вечно такая задница, Саске? — возмутился он, но через секунду вдруг замялся. — Я… Это…

Саске нахмурился. Наруто одновременно раздражал его и пробуждал интерес. На уроках он из кожи вон лез, чтобы превзойти его — правда, только на словах — и не признавал его превосходство. А сейчас неуверенно переминается перед ним с ноги на ногу.

— Говори быстрее, — снова строго сказал Саске, но с меньшим недовольством. Наруто почесал затылок и вдруг приветливо улыбнулся.

— Поговорить с тобой пришел.

Саске захотел стукнуть его головой о дерево. Он тут старается изо всех сил, чтобы стать сильнее Итачи, а Наруто будто специально как можно дольше отвлекает его!

— Это и так понятно, идиот, — Саске едва сдерживал злость. — О чем поговорить пришёл?

Наруто замялся.

— Это… В общем… Так получится, что скоро мы ещё долго не увидимся, Саске.

Саске удивленно застыл, а на поляне воцарилась тишина, которую нарушали лишь мелодичные и мерные стрекотания сверчков.

— И что? — наконец спокойно нарушило её.

— Вот, — Наруто полез в сумку и неожиданно достал из неё шарф и протянул Саске. — Я слышал, что подарки не дарят, но Айзен-сан вроде не против. Держи.

Тот с непониманием посмотрел на него, а потом — недоверчиво на Наруто, словно ожидая подвоха.

— Зачем мне шарф? — Саске не знал, что и думать. Это розыгрыш? Глупость? Или просто странный необъяснимый поступок?

— Ну, чтобы согреваться темными вечерами, — Наруто развел руками. — У меня больше нет ничего ценного, честно.

— Я имел в виду другое, — Саске покачал головой, а черные глаза пристально уставились на Наруто. — Мы вроде не друзья. Так зачем?

Наруто недоуменно посмотрел на Саске, а потом задумался. Брови Учихи приподнялись — видеть серьезного Наруто было очень непривычно.

— Ну… — наконец протянул Наруто. — Да, мы не общались часто, и все же ты мне иногда помогал. Наверно, этого недостаточно… — печально закончил он и вдруг тепло улыбнулся. — Но я все хочу считать тебя своим другом. Даже если это не так, ты на уроках всегда вдохновлял меня стать лучше и не отчаиваться, пусть я и постоянно задирал тебя. Так что вот тебе моя признательность.

Саске замер, не зная, как реагировать. В обычном случае он бы фыркнул и отшутился, но слишком Наруто выглядел серьёзным и даже мрачным. Саске интуитивно читал это по грустным голубым глазам и печально опущенным уголкам рта. Возможно, потому что сам был таким же. Когда он, наконец, определился с ответной реакцией, тишину вдруг нарушило серьёзное:

— И ещё, Саске.

Он замер и внимательно уставился на Наруто.

— Возможно, ты мне не поверишь, — голубые глаза вдруг ярко загорелись. — Но знай, что ты не останешься один! Обязательно найдётся человек, что станет тебе близким! — оживленно продолжил он и так пристально, так внимательно посмотрел на Саске, что тому стало очень неуютно. — Я действительно не вру тебе, Саске!

После этого непонятного и энергичного монолога Саске окончательно растерялся и с непониманием выдохнул:

— Что?

Через секунду Наруто вновь стал обычным дурачком.

— Ничего. В общем, до свидания, Саске. Верь мне, — помахал рукой он. — Всё будет хорошо!

И Наруто скрылся быстро и внезапно, как и появился, оставив полностью ошарашенного и непонимающего Саске одного. Тот еще немного пялился в пустоту, озадаченно моргая, а потом задумчиво уставился на шарф. Он так и не понял, что это было. Видимо, Наруто плохо умел обращать мысли и эмоции в слова. Но вот чувства, что он хотел донести, Саске уловил.

Рука осторожно погладила черную вязь, и Саске плотно обмотал шарфом шею. А затем повертел в руках кунай и понял, что Наруто совершенно сбил настрой на тренировку. Даже злиться на него из-за искренности в его корявых словах не удавалось. Поэтому Саске пробормотал ворчливое «усуратонкачи» и направился в дом.

***

Наруто пришёл в парк после последнего ужина в «Ичираку рамен». И удивился: Айзен-сан качалась на тех качелях, что и он, в прежнем женском теле. При виде ошарашенного Наруто Айзен с незаметной усмешкой встал и подошёл к нему. И после приветствия пояснил, что вернулся в это подлатанное тело, потому что так удобнее. И безопаснее.

Когда мрачный Наруто пытался скрыть настроение за преувеличенным весельем, Айзен искренне поинтересовался, что случилось. Наруто закусил губу и признался:

— Я… беспокоюсь за Саске, — неуверенно сказал он. — С Ирукой-сенсеем всё будет хорошо, но Саске… Он остался совершенно один.

— Не беспокойся, — Айзен присел, внимательно смотря в чистые голубые глаза. — Мне он показался сильным человеком, как и ты. Поэтому, думаю, он тоже найдёт своё счастье.

— Правда? — чужая уверенность передалась и Наруто, поэтому вскоре он слабо улыбнулся. — Наверное, вы правы.

Айзен усмехнулся. Он не врал, когда говорил про Саске, но мир шиноби был жестоким местом. Взять хоть историю с братом Саске. Нет, и для сражения с пустыми требовалась сила и сноровка, но сильные экземпляры были редкостью и побеждались специальной командой шинигами. Здесь же — постоянные войны, сражения и стычки, отправление детей на опасные миссии и история, написанная кровью. Да, в истории шинигами были моменты, о которых, как и об окраинах Руконгая, хотели бы умолчать, но они случались давно. По крайней мере, по меркам людской истории.

Как иронично — люди оказались большими монстрами, чем сами монстры.

— Так куда ты хочешь отправиться? «Далеко» — понятие растяжимое, поэтому могу учесть твои пожелания.

Наруто задумался и вдруг обнял его, отчего Айзен немного растерялся, как и в прошлый раз.

— Неважно. Главное, чтобы вы были со мной, Айзен-сан!

Глядя в голубые глаза, Айзен замер. Из-за недостатка воспитания у Наруто имелись серьёзные недостатки, например, он был чересчур громким, шумным, надоедливым и наглым. Но Айзен был знаком с ним слишком близко, чтобы разглядеть за этим самое главное — чистую детскую невинность и желание быть важным. Нужным кому-то.

— Хорошо, Наруто, — Айзен погладил светлые волосы, ощущая себя дьяволом, соблазняющим ангела. Прямо как с Хинамори. Но убийство лейтенанта, которое он и не слишком старался совершить, не вызвало никаких эмоций, хоть видеть её шок было приятно. А здесь он мечтал, чтобы после правды Наруто остался с ним, несмотря не на что. Возможно, наивно веря, что его ещё можно исправить, из-за этого разрываясь между любовью и совестью и ещё больше погружаясь во тьму.

Да, он сам от себя этого не ожидал. Интересно, совесть может уйти в минус?

***

— Остальное ты и сам знаешь, — Айзен встал с деревянного крыльца. — Я нашла твою душу и сделала из неё проводник при передаче способностей. И, видно, ты слился с моей силой, как и Хогёку, раз он проявился и у Наруто, — «мило» улыбнулись в свете фонаря. — Как всё хорошо сложилось.

Лис нахмурился.

— Намекаете, что если я убью вас, то Наруто потеряет эту силу, и я исчезну вместе с ней?

— Да, — в карих глазах блеснул тёмный огонь. — Сила-то остаётся моей. Но можешь попробовать, — красивые губы изогнулись в усмешке, полной превосходства.

Лис перевёл задумчиво взгляд на лампу, около которой летали мотыльки. Нет, и Айзен-сама теперь не может его убить, но это не принесло той радости, какую должно было. Хотя бы потому, что ситуация была очень серьёзной.

— Почему квинси преследует вас? — спокойно спросили, подтянув колени и положив на них острый подбородок.

Айзен нахмурился.

— Я думаю, что Куросаки Ичиго открыл мой банкай, и тот доставил квинси много проблем. Но какой он, даже я не знаю, — он незаметно вздохнул и встал. — Как только обдумаешь сказанное и придумаешь вопросы, подходи снова. А мне надо побыть одному, — Айзен удалился с фонарем, оставив Лиса в полной темноте. Но тот не был против, задумчиво глядя на звездное небо и пытаясь отыскать в чужом мире знакомые созвездия.

Ему действительно нужно время всё обдумать.

***

_Форма и способности занпакто зависят от души шинигами._

Прописная истина, которую знает любой шинигами. Хотя шикай пробуждают не все, но это частности. Впрочем, для Айзена это не было пустым звуком. Для него они были наглой ложью.

Кьока Суйгецу был противоречивым духовным мечом. Некрасивый подросток в черной футболке, джинсах и кроссовках — Айзен не ожидал, что его душа выглядит… так. И почему одежда, как у людей из мира живых, которых Айзен почти не видел?

«Удобно», — хмыкал духовный меч с очень сложным характером. Молчаливый, замкнутый, Кьока Суйгецу говорил неохотно, прямо и по делу. И требовал этого от хозяина. «Не люблю тратить время попусту», — отвечал он на претензии, а на слова Айзена, что стоит проявить хоть немного вежливости в ответ на чужую, ухмылялся и говорил, что не может, так как видит все мысли хозяина.

И Айзен принял правила игры и пытался использовать их для себя. Хотя всё было не так плохо. По крайней мере, с Кьока Суйгецу интересно было играть в сёги. Хотя Айзен никогда не выигрывал, как ни старался, что тоже раздражало. Но из-за необычного и сильного шикая Айзен снисходительно прощал духовному мечу его недостатки. В конце концов, мы же все не идеальны?

— Знаешь, что интересно? — однажды спросил Кьока Суйгецу, и Айзен с интересом приподнял голову. — Король руководит всеми. Но он — самая слабая фигура, пусть от его смерти и зависит исход игры. Довольно иронично, — Кьока Суйгецу усмехнулся, и Айзен мысленно согласился, но и только: тогда он напряженно размышлял, как избежать проигрыша. Тот факт, что духовный меч слышит его мысли, только подогревал интерес — Айзен любил невыполнимые задачи, пусть Кьока Суйгецу и говорил, что старается блокировать эту способность во время игры.

Возможно, стоило задуматься, почему духовный меч игнорирует снисходительные мысли в свой адрес, если они и правда были похожи по характеру. Но он не задумался. Возможно, из-за необычных способностей шикая и своей силы, превосходящей силу остальных, он слишком поверил в свои величие и исключительность. А зря.

Он открыл банкай, когда был на перепутье. С одной стороны — становление капитаном и приглашение в Нулевой Отряд. С другой — предательство Сейрейтея и армия пустых. Оба плана — невероятно трудные, пусть сложность в них и была разного толка. И к обоим он приступит без особых проблем. В конце концов, простых шинигами, что шли на его опыты, давно списали на «пропал без вести» и «несчастный случай». Но в первом варианте немного помешает капитан Хирако. Айзен с ухмылкой представлял его лицо, когда его бывшего лейтенанта примут в Нулевой Отряд.

Когда Айзен вышел из внутреннего мира, то ощутил, что его крупно обставили. По факту слова Кьока Суйгецу про «невероятную силу и уникальность банкая» не были ложью, но…

Его, гения хитроумных планов и заговоров, обвел вокруг пальца собственный меч.

Через минуту поляна увеличила площадь в несколько раз, пока щепки от деревьев летели в разные стороны. От сдержанности не осталось и следа — в душе бурлила лишь ярость.

— Э-Э-Эй! Осторожнее! — из-за всепоглощающей ненависти Айзен не заметил своего капитана, что едва уклонился от падающего дерева. — Так и убить можно!

Айзен посмотрел на него, и Хирако сглотнул и отступил — карие глаза светились бесповоротным намерением убивать.

 _«Ты никогда не овладеешь собственным банкаем»_ , — тонкие пальцы сжали рукоять меча. — _«И я не виноват, что твои силы оказались такими»_.

Не виноват. Но Кьока Суйгецу точно знал про свойства банкая. Как и то, что старания и усилия его хозяина уходят в никуда.

«Почему даже у Хирако-сана нормальный банкай?» — Айзен прищурился, пока в душе расцветало что-то нехорошее.

— А я и не против, — мрачно ответил он и, когда лицо капитана вытянулось, а над поляной повисла зловещая тишина, Айзен осознал, что сказал.

— Простите, Хирако-сан, — Айзен убрал меч в ножны и низко поклонился. — Просто выдался очень неудачный день.

Капитан пятого отряда заморгал, но быстро сориентировался и усмехнулся.

— Хорошо. Но больше не шути так, Соске, а то я почти поверил — по снисходительному тону Айзен понял, что всё спустили на тормозах, ведь за одни слова его максимум отстранят от должности лейтенанта. Хотя теперь Хирако-сан, похоже, окончательно уверился, что он — темная личность.

Но какая разница? Несмотря на виноватое лицо, темное чувство занимало всё больше места в душе. Хирако-сан все равно был о нём не лучшего мнения и продолжал бы держать на расстоянии. Хотя именно поэтому Айзен согласился на должность лейтенанта пятого отряда.

«Что же, капитан Хирако, если вы ожидаете плохого — вы его получите. Только не жалейте, что не предприняли ничего, кроме назначения меня лейтенантом, чтобы это обнаружить».

***

После атаки квинси и падения с башни Айзен очнулся в черном «нечто». Он не знал, даже как это место обозвать: просто «нечто», где он парил, как в невесомости. Возможно, это был космос. Возможно, нет. По крайней мере, здесь не было воздуха, а следовательно, и звука.

После того, как он отошёл от шока, Айзен задумался и попытался подвигаться, и в итоге неплохо научился «плыть» в черноте. И вскоре заинтересованно взглянул влево, так как ощутил там, около себя, чью-то знакомую реацу. И неожиданно из темноты возник сгусток чакры, и лицо Айзена вытянулось. Что ему так везёт на встречи со старыми знакомыми? Огонек полетал рядом, а потом приблизился и доверчиво прижался к вытянутой руке, и тонкие брови приподнялись.

«Хотя, если в этом состоянии Гин не обладает разумом…»

Другая рука коснулась огонька, и тот замер, но не ушёл. Злился ли он на Гина? Пожалуй, нет. Неприязнь осталась, но после попытки убийства это и понятно. Возможно, так как он не успел сосредоточиться и влить достаточное количество реацу в печать, последняя зацепилась за одну из его мыслей и переместила не к месту, но к человеку. Занятное открытие.

Айзен не знал, сколько пробыл в «нечто». Казалось, это длилось вечность, но с невероятным терпением, выработанным за столетие, он пережил это в ожидании, пока в печати накопится достаточно реацу, и экспериментировал с Гином — например, Айзен выяснил, что тот может менять форму. Например, становится мечом или даже вазой. Когда время подошло, Айзен взял его с собой (лишним тот точно не будет) и активировал печать.

Дальнейшее походило даже не на сон, а на чей-то очень, очень плохой анекдот. До такого, наверно, не додумались бы даже арранкары с отсутствием у них чувства юмора как такового. Хотя как они вообще представили бы его в таком положении? О таком, наверно, не подумал бы даже Урахара.

Вкратце — в печати после той телепортации что-то сломалось, и она стала закидывать его в разные миры. Потом он выяснил, что при неполной её «зарядке» она перемещает на расстояние, но до этого он дошёл не сразу. Как минимум, после полтора года проживания в заснеженной чаще. Да, он не нуждался в еде и воде, но от обморожения это не спасало. Пожалуй, так Урахару ещё никогда не проклинали.

Потом было несколько любопытных миров, но везде его настигал помощник Яхве. И в итоге он оказался в мире Наруто, где и встретил его. Айзен тогда подумывал применить банкай на ком-то, о чем раньше и не думал. Да, он мог преобразовывать реацу в силу и скорость, но для квинси это было недостаточно. А помощник Яхве рано или поздно настигнет его и нанесёт смертельный удар. Нет, позже он сделал так, что при смертельном ударе основной урон примет на себя гикай, но кто гарантирует, что квинси быстро уйдёт после его «смерти»? И, как оказалось, он сделал это не зря.

И неожиданно в Наруто он нашёл желанное. _Восхищение_. Скитание по мирам и постоянное бегство развенчали веру в собственную исключительность. И видеть, что он является идеалом и центром Вселенной в чьих-то глазах… _Превосходно_.

А еще Айзен понял, что Наруто останется с ним, несмотря ни на что. И эта _преданность_ грела душу не меньше. Какие люди порой идиоты: прояви они в судьбе Наруто некоторое участие, и можно было получить защитника на всю жизнь. Он даже сам привязался к Наруто больше, чем рассчитывал. Он помнил, как на неделю оставил Наруто одного с нужным запасом воды и провизии (из Конохи при помощи печати они переместились на север, где ещё не закончилось лето), так как они жили в глухой чаще, где случится мало что могло. Крупных диких животных в ней не водилось, а из угроз-людей они лишь однажды встретили разбойников, которых без труда избили - капитанами в Готэе становились не за красивые глаза.

При возвращении из похода за любопытнейшими свитками шиноби Айзен не обнаружил Наруто в избушке и заволновался. Но в в итоге все-таки отыскал логово разбойников, которые держали Наруто в плену. Хотели ли они продать его на органы или ещё что-то — Айзен так и не понял, глаза застлала пелена ярости после «сопляк так рыдал, когда решил, что мы прикончили его мамашу». И он спокойно убил их, когда нашёл исхудавшего и связанного Наруто, с облегчением выдохнул. И вдруг понял, что радуется, что Наруто не заболел или ещё чего хуже. И даже вытерпел бьющую через край радость и непрекращающиеся объятия со слезами, сам от себя этого не ожидая.

Более-менее спокойно прошли зима и весна, и началось лето. И Айзен с нетерпением ждал, чем разрешится ситуация с Гином. Он всё понял после первых слов Наруто о снах с белым безымянным лисом. Если он не ошибался, и тот стал духовным мечом Наруто… То привяжется к нему и не оставит, несмотря даже на него. Да, Гин наверняка будет вести себя наглее, но разве он не справится с такой мелочью?

***

Деревенька была небольшой. Наруто здесь все уже знали и приветствовали с теплотой, ибо сложно было устоять перед его обаянием. А на Лиса косились с опаской, так как даже сейчас, не стараясь выглядеть отталкивающе, он не смотрелся заслуживающим доверие человеком. Да и белые волосы настораживали, хотя в Сейрейтее они тоже были редкостью. Лис почти ничего не помнил о своей самой первой жизни, но белых волос у него там не было. Наоборот, они были черными, как крыло ворона. Почему после смерти они побелели, Лис не знал.

Пребывание в деревне затянулось — Наруто помог старушке, и через час они сидели в её ветхой избушке и слушали рассказы о её долгой жизни и о внуках. Наруто усиленно изображал интерес, но терпел. Он понимал, как ужасно одиночество, да и общение с Айзен-сан приучило его к минимальной вежливости. Лис тоже скучал, но ровно до той секунды, как не заметил в темном углу прелюбопытнейшую вещь.

— Извините, Юки-сан, а можно взять у вас это?

Юки-сан с интересом взглянула на Лиса и удивилась, когда тот достал из угла старую и пыльную сине-белую шляпу в полоску.

— Конечно, держите! Правда, я не понимаю, зачем вам это старье! Это шляпа моего покойного мужа. Никто не хотел её брать, так что с радостью забирайте ее!

Когда их отпустили, Наруто на пороге дома набросился на Лиса.

— Зачем тебе это? — он с недоумением посмотрел на него, будто видел в первый раз, и Лис коварно улыбнулся.

— Айзен-сама всегда хотела её.

Лис даже не знал, что лицо способно отразить столько удивления.

— Врёшь.

— Вру, — сознался Лис, и глаза Наруто окончательно выкатились из орбит. — Я всегда хотел подарить её Айзен-сама.

Челюсть Наруто опустилась ещё ниже.

— Зачем?

— Секрет, — Лис широко улыбнулся, и Наруто прищурился.

— Скажи.

— Не скажу.

— Скажи.

— Не скажу. И вообще меня тут нет, — Лис исчез, оставив Наруто в одиночестве и с сумками еды.

После нескольких секунд Наруто закричал на весь лес:

— А ну стой! Я, что ли, один всё это буду нести? — Лис, что устроился на ветке дерева, усмехнулся: «Все же Наруто такой идиот». Но Лис не был против этого и закрыл глаза.

Он связался с Айзеном-сама совершенно добровольно, чтобы защитить Рангику от него. «Если всё вокруг глупее тебя, это ещё не значит, что ты умный», — он не помнил автора этих слов, но они лучше всего описывали его ситуацию. Вероятно, были и другие, не менее продуктивные пути, но он по глупости выбрал этот и сполна поплатился за это. Увы, у него не было сил Куросаки Ичиго, чтобы игра в героя вышла удачной. В душе Лис завидовал ему, а перед смертью, когда тот обрел силу для победы над Айзеном, хотел горько рассмеяться. _Почему одни выступают против Сейрейтея, за месяц достигают силы капитанов и дважды обманывают смерть, а другие остаток жизни расплачиваются за одну-единственную ошибку?_

Взять, например, Рукию Кучики. Пусть он и любил пугать её (да, у него отталкивающая улыбка, но неужели настолько страшная?), но в глубине души уважал. Да, у него тоже были человеческие чувства. А как не зауважаешь того, кто тренируется изо всех сил, пытаясь стать сильнее и доказать всем, на что способен? Лис чисто по-человечески жалел её и из-за равнодушия её брата. Или взять смерть Кайена Шибы, что ударила по Рукии, но не сломила её — что случилось бы с ним, умри Рангику, Лис не хотел знать.

А потом — преступление, где обожаемый ею брат пытался как можно быстрее казнить её, и в котором она даже почти не была виновата. И на десерт — Ичиго Куросаки, похожий на Кайена, к которому Рукия, несомненно, привязалась, и его друзья, которые рисковали ради неё жизнью. И даже тогда она вымолила для них прощение. Наверное, поэтому перед той казнью он внезапно даже для себя предложил ей бежать. Потому что отчаялся от того, что мог лишь наблюдать.

Но потом он обратил всё в жестокую шутку, натянув скользкую улыбку. И таким жалким он не ощущал себя ещё никогда. Да, он был неприятным человеком, но не настолько, чтобы насмехаться над беззащитной девушкой. Кира и третий отряд, что почему-то привязались к нему, подтвердят.

И весь последний год он только и наблюдал, как и сто лет до этого. Или убивал, выполняя за «бога» грязную работу.

«Я не пойму, почему ты пришёл ко мне, Гин. На героя ты не похож, а власть не любишь настолько, чтобы рисковать жизнью. Наверно, поэтому ты ещё жив — я хочу понять, что тобою движет», — вспомнил Лис одно из немногих откровений Айзен-сама и захотел рассмеяться. Он не был героем, а трусом, что боялся смерти и неизвестности. И всё равно умер от руки Айзена-сама, так ничего и не сделав.

Из задумчивости Лиса вывели ставшие совсем громкими возмущения Наруто. Лис спрыгнул с ветки и, покрутив шляпу в руках, ухмыльнулся. Надо не забыть про подарок Айзену-саме.

Спеша к Наруто, Лис окончательно решил, что, раз судьба связала его с ним, то он с достоинством примет её. Дружить с кем-то и защищать кого-то он совершенно не умел, но твердо решил научиться. Шпионить сто лет за Айзеном-сама, знаете, тоже было непросто.

***

— Не ожидал, что ты заговоришь со мной.

Айзен открыл глаза. Перед ним сидел подросток в чёрной толстовке и со скукой смотрел на него. Айзен даже не разозлился, так как действительно привык к характеру Кьока Суйгецу.

— Захотелось, — признался он. — Расскажи мне о банкае.

Кьока Суйгецу нахмурился и великодушно присел напротив.

— С чего бы? Ты игнорировал меня просто потому, что тебе не понравилась его способность. Но именно она спасла тебе жизнь, — фыркнул он и чуть завалился назад, оперевшись на руки.

— Я злюсь на тебя не поэтому, — терпеливо и серьёзно признался Айзен. — А потому, что ты не рассказал о банкае.

Кьока Суйгецу усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Тогда бы ты его не открыл. А нет большего ужаса для духовного меча, чем быть бесполезным.

— Звучит эгоистично.

— Думаю, ты понимаешь меня.

На поляне воцарилась тишина. Не то чтобы Айзен ожидал доброго отношения от духовного меча, но на такую холодность не рассчитывал. А ощущение себя бесполезным ему и правда хватало при каждой встрече с квинси, когда он мог лишь убегать.

Вдруг из-за деревьев появился мрачный и нагруженный сумками Наруто, и Айзен встал и с интересом направился к нему.

— Здравствуй, Наруто. Чего ты такой хмурый? — после ласкового приветствия и избавления от поклажи настроение Наруто улучшилось. Айзен улыбнулся — в оптимистичном характере Наруто были и плюсы. Например, обрадовать Наруто или исправить его настроение было легко. Вспомнить лишь, как Наруто обрадовался и смутился, когда Айзен предложил называть себя мамой… — Лис тебя обидел?

Наруто выпятил губу, однако гордо поднял голову и покачал ею.

— Нет, — под недовольное фырканье к ним с елейной улыбкой подошёл и сам Лис.

— Айзен-сама, у меня для вас подарок, — Айзен прищурился. — Держите.

Когда Айзену протянули старую потрепанную шляпу в бело-синюю полоску, сохранить невозмутимое лицо стоило невероятных сил, а хитрая улыбка Лиса говорила, что он собирается использовать свою «неубиваемость» на полную.

— Ты, как понимаю, выступаешь в роли Йоруичи Шихоин, — спокойно ответил Айзен, принял шляпу и с удовольствием отметил, что Лис забеспокоился. — Но кое-чего не хватает…

Наруто не понял, что сделала Айзен-сан — странное движение рукой и щелчок пальцев — как вдруг Лис исчез, а в руках женщины возник небольшой белый веер.

— Да, вот теперь образ полный, — ухмыльнулся Айзен и помахал им. И даже надел шляпу.

— Что вы сделали с Лисом? — Айзен повернулся к Наруто и сжал губы. Неожиданно неприятно было видеть, что тот волнуется о ком-то ещё.

— Придала ему его истинный образ как духовного меча. Не все, знаешь ли, сражаются на мечах.

Наруто почесал затылок и нахмурился.

— И я теперь буду сражаться веером?

— Поверь, это неплохо, — Айзен улыбнулся. — По крайней мере, враг ничего не заподозрит.

Наруто, не выглядевший убежденным (он предпочитал мечи как более универсальное и крутое оружие), подошёл и обеспокоенно посмотрел на веер.

— А вы превратите его обратно?

— Естественно, нет. Так от него есть хоть какая-то польза, — хмыкнул Айзен, и видя ответный, по-настоящему испуганный взгляд, закатил глаза. — Не беспокойся, превращу. Что ему станется?

Он ловко перевёл тему, помахивая белым веером, и Наруто оживился. А Кьока Суйгецу незаметно ухмыльнулся.

Если хозяин думает, что он — бесполезная копия Хогёку или способностей Яхве, то он сильно ошибается. Узнай он его лучше, то понял, что банкай Кьока Суйгецу — это именно то, что он искал, то, что поможет победить Нулевой Отряд и заполучить силу Короля Душ. Стоит лишь сильнее поинтересоваться им. Не зря же квинси так и не убили Куросаки Ичиго и стали охотиться за ним?

Но хозяин такой глупый. Поэтому обо всём ему пока знать необязательно. И все же… Глядя на Айзена, который дружелюбно улыбался Наруто, Кьока Суйгецу понял, что всё меняется.


End file.
